Sauve-moi
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ Dean revient blessé d'une chasse. Castiel le soigne et découvre qu'il est victime d'une malédiction ; L'âme-soeur de Dean est condamnée à mourir d'ici cinq jours dans d'atroces souffrances. Difficile de sauver une vie quand on n'ose pas dire de qui il s'agit. Mais Sam, Kevin et Castiel seront d'un bon secours pour aider l'aîné Winchester à faire face à ses sentiments.
1. Prologue

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Il s'agit de ma toute première fanfiction. Merci d'avance pour votre indulgence ! ^^'_

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel_ _**Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
 **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.) _

_**Note :** Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte._

* * *

 ** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
PROLOGUE**  
rating T  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

\- Bordel, ça fait un mal de chien !

\- Quelle fillette tu fais, soupira Sam sans même prendre la peine de tourner les yeux vers son frère.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! C'est pas toi qui t'es repris une hallebarde dans la cuisse !

Sam soupira, il savait parfaitement que ce qui dérangeait vraiment Dean était de ne pas avoir pu prendre le volant de l'Impala, car, en plus d'être blessée à la cuisse, il avait également reçu pas mal de projection de béton et de métal en pleine figure pendant le combat, projectiles vaguement retenu par un bras déjà bien endolori par le câble métallique qui l'avait retenu attaché à un pilier jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sam.

\- Bordel, la caisse va être dégueulasse ! Râla encore l'aîné en voyant son sang couler et sécher sur son siège.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le plus grave, déclara Sam. On ne sait toujours pas ce que te voulais cette... Chose !

\- Je te laisse le découvrir, la seule chose qui m'intéresse est de lui exploser sa gueule de...

\- J'ai compris, coupa Sam. Je te ramène au bunker, Cas' va ta remettre sur pied et une fois qu'on sait à quoi on avait affaire, on y retourne !

Dean n'ajouta rien, trop concentré sur la douleur qu'il ressentait tout en maintenant la pression sur la blessure qui lui fendait la cuisse.

Une fois au bunker, c'est avec un râle plaintif accompagnant chacun des pas de Dean - soutenu au mieux par son cadet - que les deux frères descendirent les escaliers de l'entrée sous le regard ahuri de Kevin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé encore ? Demanda l'asiatique sans même sembler ce soucier de leur état.

\- Tu peux venir m'aider au lieu de poser des questions ? Dit Sam en guise de réponse.

Kevin posa alors son bol de céréales sur la table lumineuse de l'entrée et se glissa sous le bras encore libre, mais surtout blessé, de Dean afin de le soutenir à son tour.

\- Aouch ! râla Dean en lançant en regard noir au jeune homme.

\- Pose-le là ! lança Sam en désignant la première chaise de libre de la bibliothèque.

Et c'est sans ménagement que les deux hommes lâchèrent Dean sur le fauteuil.

\- Sans problème, j'ai rien senti ! lâcha Dean tout en les fusillant des yeux et en grognant de douleur.

Il agrippa sa jambe, le visage tordu par le mal quand Sam déclara.

\- Il faut que tu appelles Castiel.

\- Pourquoi moi alors que c'est toi qui veux le faire venir ?

\- Tu rigoles !? Tu veux rester dans cet état ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de l'appeler pour autant... Soupira Dean en détournant les yeux.

\- Dean, ne fais pas l'enfant... Soupira Sam. Tu sais bien que quand c'est moi qui l'appelle, il prend son temps pour venir. Avec toi, il rapplique dans la minute.

\- Dans la seconde. Corrigea Kevin en croisant les bras, satisfait comme s'il avait placé une bonne plaisanterie.

Dean grogna une fois de plus, mais de contrariété cette fois.

\- Bordel... ! Râla-t-il avant de lancer : Cas' ! Rapplique... !

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà l'ange apparu dans la pièce escorté par un bruissement d'ailes caractéristique.

\- Dans la seconde... Confirma Kevin, ne retenant pas son sourire, tout en retournant vers son bol de céréales.

Dean ne manqua pas le sourire du prophète mais préféra ne pas faire de remarque et se contenta de serrer les dents, agacé.

\- Bonjour Kevin, commença Castiel en voyant ce dernier quitter la pièce, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa dernière remarque, puis se tourna vers les frère Winchester.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda l'ange, soudainement pris de panique, en s'approchant rapidement de Dean de plus en plus affalé sur le siège, sous le coup de la douleur.

\- Il s'est fait enlever par une créature que nous n'avons pas encore identifiée. Elle s'est acharnée sur lui quand je suis arrivé pour le libérer.

\- Pourquoi sur lui... ? Demanda Castiel dans un souffle attristé sans quitter des yeux l'aîné des frères.

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, voyant Dean faiblir à vu d'oeil, l'ange posa délicatement et avec une tendresse mal dissimulée sa main sur le front de l'homme blessé.

Dean, replié sur lui-même, gardait les yeux fermés sous l'emprise de la douleur. Tout en appuyant de toute ses forces sur sa blessures, forces qui avaient largement diminuées, il se laissa faire, sentant la vague de chaleur réparatrice l'envahir, comme à chaque fois. Mais chaque fois, celle-ci lui semblait un peu plus chaude, un peu plus douce, un peu plus plaisante.

Ses paupières se desserraient au fur et à mesure que la douleur disparaissait, relâchant également sa jambe. La guérison voyageait en lui, refermant les plaies qui couvraient son visage, remettant son épaule en place, dénouant les muscles de son avant-bras...

Puis enfin, quand tout fut terminé, Dean se sentait détendu, apaisé même. Il laissa échapper un soupire de bien-être, se laissant glisser sur le fauteuil.

\- Ah putain, c'est bon quand ça s'arrête ! Lâcha Dean.

Surpris, Castiel déclara :

\- C'est étrange, d'habitude la guérison est plutôt agréable, je suis désolé.

\- Mais non, pas toi Cas', je parlais de la douleur, des blessures.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Coupa Sam en s'approchant de son frère.

\- Ouais, nettement. Tout est ok.

\- Pas tout non, coupa Castiel. Il se trouve que la blessure que tu portais à la cuisse était en lien avec une malédiction. Je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre ce qu'elle engendrait mais elle est reliée à ton âme.

En entendant l'information, Dean eu un peu de mal à cacher son inquiétude.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour savoir de quelle malédiction il s'agit ? Demanda Kevin qui était resté en retrait, finissant son bol de céréales ramollies.

\- Il faudrait déjà savoir quelle est la saloperie qui l'a lancée ! Déclara Dean.

\- À quoi ressemblait la créature qui vous a attaqués, demanda Castiel à Sam.

Sam commença alors la description de ce qu'ils avaient vu :

\- Elle ressemblait tout d'abord à une jeune femme, séduisante, ce qui lui a permis d'attirer facilement cet imbécile dans son piège. Dit-il en désignant son frère qui fit une moue contrariée. Mais quand je les ai retrouvé, continua-t-il, la femme s'était transformée en une sorte de statue de pierre, les yeux rouges, les mains fines aux doigts exagérément longs et griffus. Elle était armée d'une sorte de hallebarde dorée...

\- Une Baïsharjitù... Souffla Kevin.

\- Une quoi ? S'exclama Dean en plissant les yeux.

\- Une Baïsharjitù, répéta le jeune homme. C'est une sorte de déesse qui combat l'amour et tente de le détruire par tous les moyens... C'est à se demander pourquoi elle en avait après toi... Finit-il à l'attention de Dean.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'elle se soit attaquée au mauvais Winchester. Répondit l'aîné des frères. Ce n'est pas moi l'amoureux romantique.

\- Je te signale que cette Baïshatruc t'as lancé une malédiction à toi donc c'est que tu dois être concerné d'une façon ou d'une autre ! S'exclama Sam, les dents serrées, puis se tourna vers l'asiatique. Kevin, tu te rappelles d'où tu connais cette déesse ? Et quel genre de malédiction elle lance à ses victimes ?

\- Non, pas trop, je crois avoir croisé son nom dans un des bouquins des Hommes de Lettres mais quant à savoir lequel maintenant...

\- Castiel, tu sais quelque chose sur ces Baïsha-Baïsher... ?

\- Baïsharjitù. Corrigea Kevin.

\- Cela me dit quelque chose. Il me semble que c'est une divinité du VIe siècle, mais je n'ai jamais eu affaire à elle. Les cupidons la connaissent, je vais voir s'ils ont des informations.

Et il disparu dans un courant d'air, comme bien souvent, sans un mot.

\- Repose-toi Dean, Kevin et moi, on va chercher des infos sur cette Baïrashu...

\- Baïsharjitù ! S'emporta Kevin. Et pourquoi je dois aussi faire les recherches ?

\- Et mec, j'ai une malédiction sur le dos, un peu de compassion ! Lança Dean sans y croire lui-même mais bien heureux d'échapper à la corvée.

\- Tu as tort de le prendre à la légère Dean, dit alors le plus jeune frère. On ne sait pas pourquoi tu étais visé mais je ne crois plus au hasard. Tu devrais aller te reposer, on te préviendra sitôt qu'on aura des nouvelles.

Contrarié à l'idée que Sam puisse avoir raison, Dean fini par se lever sans un mot et se retira dans sa chambre.

\- Et moi, on ne me demande pas si je suis fatigué, si j'ai passé une bonne journée... Lança Kevin à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour lancer les recherches, expliqua Sam. Promis, ça ne sera pas long.

Kevin accepta un peu à contre coeur mais dû s'avouer qu'il serait d'une grande aide pour cet idiot de Dean, jamais fichu de faire attention à lui.

Combien de fois s'était-il mis en danger, pour des histoires de sauterie sans lendemain en prime...?

* * *

 _Petite prologue pour se mettre en route et qui met en place l'histoire.  
Certaines choses sont prévisibles puisqu'il s'agit d'une fanfic destiel, mais soyez indulgents/es ^^  
Merci beaucoup !_


	2. Chapter 1

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel_ _**Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
 **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.)_

 _ **Note :** Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte._

* * *

 ** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
CHAPITRE 1**  
rating T  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dean, étendu sur son lit, avait les yeux fixés au plafond.

Les mains croisées sous la tête, ne portant qu'un pantalon de survet' et un t-shirt, il tentait de se détendre après l'annonce qui venait de lui être faite. Il ne voulait pas le montrer mais s'inquiétait de ce qui l'attendait.

Il était pensif, ne comprenant pas pourquoi c'était lui qui avait été pris pour cible de cette déesse. Après tout, il avait depuis bien longtemps mis de côté ses rêves d'amour, de vie de couple, de famille. Il avait bien frôlé le rêve lorsque Sam avait disparu en Enfer. Il avait partagé la vie de Lisa et de son fils. Mais avait-il réellement fait partie de la famille ? Avait-il réellement été intégré à cette illusion de normalité ?

La normalité n'était pas faite pour lui, il ne pouvait pas oublier tout ce qui faisait sa vie, toutes les créatures, tous les monstres qu'il avait vu et qu'il se devait de combattre. Sauver le maximum de vies, c'était ça sa raison de continuer et de se battre.

Mais en tout cas pas l'amour.

Si ce n'est l'amour qu'il portait pour son frère...

Ses frères...

Sam, mais aussi Castiel qui s'était sacrifié un nombre de fois incalculable pour lui.

Et Kevin, cet ado qui s'était retrouvé, bien malgré lui, mêlé à des histoires qui le dépassaient complètement mais qui avait fait preuve d'un courage et d'une maturité des plus impressionnante.

Voilà pour qui il se battait. Voilà pourquoi, pour qui, il ne laissait pas tomber.

Dean pris une profonde inspiration tout en fermant les yeux. Il tenta de se rappeler le maximum de choses concernant la Baïsharjitù qui l'avait coincé. Il devait avouer qu'il était un peu honteux de s'être une nouvelle fois fait avoir par une jolie femme, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il fallait bien qu'il se détende un peu, qu'il lâche un peu prise... Et c'était une bonne façon de ne plus penser à rien, de faire le vide - sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Dean se redressa d'un bon sur son lit, son coeur manquant un battement.

\- Bordel, Cas' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre !

Mais l'ange, dos au chasseur, ne répondit pas, il ne bougeait pas.

\- Cas'... ? Répéta Dean en quittant le lit, s'approchant prudemment de son ami.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Castiel se retourna. Son visage, figé dans une expression de douleur intense, se couvrit de sang, coulant de la racine de ses cheveux, passant par son front. Du sang se mit également à sortir de ses yeux, de ses narines, de sa bouche.

Tout se passait très vite et Dean ne savait pas quoi faire.

L'ange ne bougeait pas davantage, à l'exception de ses mains qui se joignirent sur son ventre, écartant son manteau, faisant apparaître un ventre ouvert de part en part.

\- Cas' ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? S'écria Dean en s'approchant sans trop oser toucher l'ange, de peur de lui faire mal.

Mais l'ange ne répondit pas. Il se laissa tomber à genoux en face de Dean, la douleur devenant apparemment de plus en plus insupportable.

\- Dean... Fini par dire Castiel dans un souffle rauque avant de laisser tomber sa tête en avant.

\- Cas'... Balbutia le châtain, les yeux se remplissant de larmes. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Dean se mis également à genou face à l'ange, lui attrapa les épaules et balbutia :

\- Ne me fais pas ça Cas'...

Castiel releva alors brusquement la tête, le visage entièrement couvert de sang. Ses yeux, habituellement d'un bleu si doux et reposant, étaient devenus aussi rouges que ceux de Crowley en mode démoniaque. La bouche également pleine de sang, l'ange s'écria alors :

\- Sauve-moi... !

Puis il se laissa tomber en avant et disparu dans une flaque de sang éclaboussant Dean de la tête aux pieds, pétrifié sous l'effet du choc.

Mais cela ne dura qu'un quart de seconde avant que Dean ne se redresse dans son lit, en nage, le coeur battant la chamade.

Il regarda au pied de son lit, là où peu de temps avant se trouvait la flaque de sang, mais rien. Le sol était immaculé.

Dean se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, s'essuyant les yeux qui le brulaient.

Ce n'est qu'enfin qu'il pris conscience que cela n'avait été qu'un rêve... Ou plutôt un cauchemar. La fatigue l'avait rattrapé malgré lui, il s'était endormis avec la lampe de chevet allumée, un magazine "Cars Passion" tristement chiffonné là où il se reposait.

Jetant un oeil à son réveil, il découvrit qu'il était 7h du matin et qu'il avait dormis plus de 5 heures. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormis autant mais il avait un doute quant au côté réparateur de la nuit qu'il venait de passer.

Il prit encore quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et réalisa que son frère n'était pas venu le chercher, comme promis, s'il trouvait des infos.

\- Je parie que ce crétin s'est endormis et m'a laissé dormir... Ronchonna-t-il en se levant.

Il sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit la bibliothèque dans l'espoir d'y trouver Sam ou Kevin avec des informations qui pourraient l'aider.

\- Dean ! S'exclama Sam en le voyant débarquer. Tu as pu te reposer ?

Sam semblait mort de fatigue. Dean avait terriblement envie de lui proposer d'aller se coucher mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce qu'il avait pu découvrir.

\- J'en sais trop rien... J'ai fait une saloperie de cauchemar...

\- Quel genre ?

Dean hésita avant de lâcher :

\- Sans importance... Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ?

\- Et bien, Kevin à remis la main sur le livre qui parlait de la Baïsharjitù. Il s'agirait d'une déesse asiatique. Sa légende raconte que le Maître des Cieux, Aïtian, aurait offert une âme-soeur à chaque être vivant sur Terre sauf sa fille, Baïsharjitù. De rage, elle se venge sur les amoureux qui n'auraient pas encore trouvé leur âme-soeur ou osé déclarer leur flamme.

\- Ça explique pourquoi elle s'en est prise à moi du coup. Je suis pas prêt de trouver ma moitié. Lança Dean en riant jaune. Et du coup, la malédiction... ?

\- Ban'liàn.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est le nom de la malédiction. Ban'liàn. L'âme-soeur de la personne envoutée n'a alors plus que 5 jours à vivre.

Dean fut surpris de découvrir qu'il pouvait avoir une âme-soeur et qu'il devait mettre la main dessus avant la fin de la semaine sans quoi elle risquait d'y laisser la peau. Il accusa le coup et demanda :

\- Et comment on fait pour la trouver ? Et la sauver ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore comment briser le sortilège, mais pour la trouver, normalement, la personne qui subit la malédiction rêve de la mort de son âme-soeur la nuit qui suit le sort jeté.

Dean recula d'un pas, abasourdit par ce que venait de lui dire son frère.

\- C'est pour ça que je me demandais de quoi parlait ton cauchemar... Tu as rêvé de la mort de quelqu'un ? Demanda Sam, l'air désolé de poser la question.

Dean déglutit avec peine. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler la question et se contenta d'acquiescer sans dire un mot.

\- C'est quelqu'un qu'on connait ? Ajouta Sam.

Au même moment, Castiel apparut dans son _"falp falp"_ habituel et reconnaissable entre mille.

\- Bonjour. Commença l'ange. J'ai du nouveau !

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouté le moindre mot, Dean sorti de la pièce en bousculant Castiel sans ménagement.

\- La malédiction le rend nerveux ? Demanda Castiel au cadet.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Ce qui était clair c'est que Dean était troublé par l'identité de son âme-soeur.

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 rapidement publié car je me suis dit que la prologue ne donnait pas beaucoup d'éléments pour donner envie d'en savoir plus.  
J'espère qu'ici cela aura davantage titillé votre curiosité !  
_

 _En tout cas, merci déjà beaucoup pour les reviews ! Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir déjà, c'est vraiment motivant !_

 _Je le redis et le redirai à chaque fois :  
Certaines choses sont prévisibles puisqu'il s'agit d'une fanfic destiel, mais soyez indulgents/es ^^  
Merci beaucoup !_


	3. Chapter 2

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel_ _**Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
_ _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.)_

 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte._

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
CHAPITRE 2**  
rating T  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Une main sur le volant, l'autre cherchait nerveusement la flasque de Bobby dans la boîte à gants. Dean avait eu besoin de prendre l'air. Il était allé se changer et était sortit précipitamment sous le regard interloqué des trois autres.

Enfin, il mis la main sur la flasque, tenta de l'ouvrir d'une main mais, perdant patience, fini par l'ouvrir avec les dents. Malheureusement, la dernière goutte qui s'y trouvait tomba sur sa chemise. Elle n'aurait pas suffit à le soulager mais cela le mit malgré tout hors de lui. Il balança donc le petit flacon dans la boîte à gants sans ménagement tout en poussant un grognement de mécontentement.

Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à la direction qu'il prenait, il voulait juste avancer, juste s'éloigner du bunker, comme si cela lui permettait de s'éloigner de ses pensées mais rien n'y faisait, elles tournaient dans sa tête, plus présentes que jamais.

« Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était ce crétin dans mon putain de cauchemar ? Ruminait-il, les mâchoires serrées. Une âme-soeur n'est-elle pas censée être la moité avec laquelle on souhaite tout partager, pour qui on serait prêt à donner sa vie ? »

Il devait admettre que plus d'une fois il avait été prêt à donner sa vie pour l'ange.

« C'est bien pareil pour Sam dans ce cas ! Évidemment, j'aime mon frère ! Je ne peux pas m'imaginer qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose... ! »

Mais Castiel n'était pas son frère, il n'était qu'un ange, un être qui avait prit de l'importance à ses yeux. Il le considérait comme un frère... Ou plus ? Non... Si ?

C'est à contre coeur qu'il réfléchit à ces moments où il avait été attendrit par l'ange quand celui-ci était perdu dans le monde humain, face à certaines découvertes comme la nourriture, le repos, les douches, la télévision... Le sexe...

Dean donna un coup de poing sur le tableau de bord de l'Impala tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, terriblement contrarié par ses pensées.

« Non, ça ne peut pas être ça. Cas' est juste un imbécile, c'est normal qu'on veuille se moquer de lui quand il ne comprend rien à rien ! »

C'était normal... D'être troublé quand celui-ci l'observait fixement, d'être touché de voir qu'il se dépêchait de venir quand Dean l'appelait, d'être ému quand l'ange pensait à lui, d'être agacé quand Cas' montrait de l'intérêt à une autre personne que lui... Ou pas vraiment ?

Dean arrêta la voiture sur le bord de la route. Il devait remettre dans l'ordre dans ses pensées, si possible sans faire d'accident et il sentait qu'il perdait pied.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? S'étonna Kevin en voyant Dean quitter le bunker d'un pas rapide.

Il était levé depuis peu et avait rejoint Sam et Castiel à la bibliothèque. Sam lui avait alors raconté l'étrange réaction de Dean retournant sans sa chambre en trombe quand il lui avait expliqué le coup de rêve.

\- Aucune idée. Au moment où Castiel est arrivé, Dean est parti comme une furie, comme paniqué... Expliqua Sam.

\- Ce doit être la malédiction qui le trouble. Proposa l'ange fixant encore le chemin que le plus âgé avec emprunter pour quitter l'endroit, puis il reprit : Dean doit être surpris d'apprendre que l'amour existe aussi pour lui, et il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps pour le sauver.

\- L'ennui c'est qu'on ne sait pas qui c'est, déclara le cadet Winchester, Dean n'a pas prit le temps de répondre à la question.

\- L'âme-soeur de Dean, en même temps, ce n'est pas très compliqué... Marmonna l'adolescent en détournant la tête, les bras croisés sur le torse.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils, tout en penchant quelque peu la tête sur le côté.

\- Il t'en a parlé ? Renchérit Sam, plus qu'étonné à l'idée que son frère - son frère ! - ait pu confier ses histoires de coeur à Kevin.

\- Non, mais il ne faut pas être aveugle pour... Commença Kevin en relevant les yeux sur Sam et Castiel qui le dévisageaient sans retenue.

Kevin fut un peu perturbé par ces deux paires d'yeux qui le fixaient, attendant des réponses. Le jeune décroisa les bras et balbutia :

\- Heu... Du calme les gars... D'autant que... Je... Je ne pense pas que ce soi à moi de vous le dire, et puis j'en sais rien, c'est juste une idée, mais rien de sûr.

\- Mais tu penses que c'est quelqu'un qu'on connait ? Demanda Sam qui reprit sans attendre de réponse. Ça nous éviterait pas mal de recherches et de déplacements si on sait déjà qui ont doit sauver. Ce serait un gain de temps pour savoir comment sauver l'âme-soeur de Dean.

\- À ce sujet, j'ai des informations qui pourraient être utiles... Commença Castiel. Je suis allé trouver un cupidon qui m'a dit qu'il n'existait qu'un moyen de sauver l'âme-soeur de la malédiction du Ban'liàn.

Comme Castiel plaça un silence qui sembla terriblement long à Sam, celui-ci le pressa de continuer et l'ange détourna quelque peu les yeux pour dire la suite :

\- L'envouté doit déclarer sa flamme à son âme-soeur et lui toucher le coeur.

\- Lui toucher le coeur ? S'étonna Sam. Mais comment ?

\- Émotionnellement bien sûr. La déclaration doit être sincère, profonde... Physique... Finit Castiel dans un souffle alors que Kevin s'étouffait avec son café en entendant l'information.

\- Physique ? Répéta Sam ne pouvant se retenir de sourire. Et bien voilà une chasse qui ne devrait pas déplaire à cet imbécile, je sens qu'il va y mettre toute son énergie.

Castiel ne disait rien et détournait les yeux, les joues quelques peu rougies, alors que Kevin, ne manquant pas le malaise de l'ange, pouffait tout en buvant une gorgée de café.

\- On parle d'amour Sam, lâcha le prophète. Ce n'est jamais simple pour ton frère.

Sam du admettre que le jeune homme avait raison mais gardait espoir que tout finisse bien.

Il se leva, déclarant qu'il allait faire une petite sieste avant de reprendre les recherches sur la Baïsharjitù, afin de savoir comment l'éliminer. Kevin lui proposa alors de se charger des recherches afin que Sam puisse mieux se reposer et récupérer de sa nuit blanche. Le jeune frère le remercia avant de disparaître dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Dean était sur la route. Il s'était mit à pleuvoir et Dean avait fini par se réfugier dans un bar. En pleine journée, le lieu n'était pas très fréquenté, mais cela n'empêchait pas la serveuse d'être charmante, ni les voyageuses du fond de la salle d'être également très attrayantes, pour les yeux, en tout cas.

Cela rassurait le chasseur : évidemment que les femmes l'attiraient, évidemment qu'elles lui plaisaient et attisaient en lui un certain désir. Comment avait-il pu en douter ?

Le corps de Castiel lui faisait-il le même effet ? Non, pas qu'il le sache.

Bon, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu - regardé - non plus. On ne regarde pas un homme comme on regarde une femme... et si quelqu'un l'avait vu observer l'ange, Sam, Kevin, qu'auraient-ils pensé ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre...

Mais en avait-il envie... ?

Parfois...

Souvent...

\- Je vous remets du café ? Demanda la serveuse, la carafe de café tiède en main, sortant Dean de ses pensées.

Il lui souris, acceptant silencieusement sa proposition, tout en se reculant, laissant champs libre à la jeune femme pour le servir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas du coin...Je vous aurais remarqué sans ça, lança-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- En effet, j'ai pris la route ce matin, dit-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Vous allez où ?

\- Nulle part... Je crois que c'est moi que je cherche, et non un lieu en particulier... Répondit-il en détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre.

\- Si vous voulez, je termine dans une heure... Je peux vous aidez à vous... trouver... Si ça vous tente...

Dean n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça, d'autant que la jeune femme avait beau être très séduisante, elle n'était vraiment pas délicate mais qu'importe. Dean dû avouer que l'opportunité tombait bien, il pourrait se prouver que ce sont bien les femmes qui l'attirent.

\- J'accepte volontiers un peu d'aide, répondit-il en lui servant à son tour son sourire le plus charmeur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- On a un gros souci ! Déclara Kevin en se redressant sur son siège.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Castiel qui était resté avec le prophète pour l'aider dans ses recherches, bien qu'il ne lui ait pas été d'une grande aide jusqu'ici.

Au moins, il lui apportait du café quand il en demandait.

\- Tu as bien dit que pour sauver l'âme-soeur, l'envouté devait lui déclarer sa flamme au travers d'un contact physique ?

Castiel acquiesça sans comprendre, plissant le front.

\- Malheureusement, le contact physique n'est pas possible. Si j'en crois ce site qui regroupe pas mal de compléments au sujet de cette croyance, la Baïsharjitù rend le contact aussi brûlant que la braise. Une personne ajoute qu'en cas de contact, la vraie nature de la personne prend alors le dessus. Cela pourrait aller si une autre n'ajoutait pas que cette "vraie nature" pouvait parfois prendre une forme animale. Bref, dans tous les cas, le contact physique semble déconseillé, dans le doute du moins...

\- C'est pourtant ce que le cupidon m'a dit qu'il fallait faire...

\- J'imagine qu'il doit y avoir un moyen de détourner le problème si c'est vraiment le cas, mais pour l'instant, je pense que Dean devrait être mis au courant.

\- Je m'en charge ! Déclara alors l'ange comme chargé d'une mission de la plus haute importance sans voir que Kevin tenta de l'arrêter.

\- Non !...

Mais l'ange avait déjà disparu.

\- Tu es la dernière personne qui dois approcher Dean ! Continua Kevin pour lui-même en tapant nerveusement sur la table.

* * *

 _Chapitre 2, on en sait un peu plus, ça commence à se mettre en place.  
Vous me direz que ça prend son temps, mais ils devraient mettre la vitesse au prochain chapitre !  
Promis !_


	4. Chapter 3

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel_ _**Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
_ _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.)_

 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte._

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
CHAPITRE 3**  
rating T  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dean et Rebecca, la serveuse, avaient dû reprendre la voiture pour trouver un endroit tranquille mais n'eurent pas à rouler bien longtemps pour mettre la main dessus. À quelques secondes de là, un motel louait ses chambres à l'heure. Cependant, Dean ne pu s'empêcher de songer qu'il y resterait peut-être bien plus longtemps.

Déjà dans les bras l'un de l'autre en passant le pas de la porte de leur chambre, ils ne tenaient plus. Rebecca lui couvrait le visage de son rouge à lèvre trop rouge pour être de bon goût.  
Mais Dean s'en fichait. Il lui attrapa la cuisse de la main droite et la ramena contre lui, alors que la main gauche se perdait dans les cheveux brun de la jeune femme. Il les agrippa quelque peu afin de l'inviter à mettre la tête en arrière, qu'il puisse atteindre sa gorge et la couvrir de baisers sans signification.  
C'était bestial, uniquement.

Ils finirent par se laisser tomber sur le lit, elle par-dessus lui, sa veste pendant négligemment sur ses épaules.  
Elle se releva et entrepris de laisser tomber sa veste, ouvrit son chemisier découvrant une poitrine des plus généreuse maintenue trop étroitement par un soutient-gorge rose-bonbon un peu vulgaire.  
Mais Dean s'en fichait. Il se contentait de voir au-delà ; les seins, et uniquement les seins. Il ne se retint pas de sourire en ressentant de l'excitation à la vue de cette poitrine opulente. Il aimait bel et bien les femmes. Rien chez un homme ne pouvait lui apporter le même plaisir qu'une belle et généreuse poitrine ! Rien... Sauf peut-être... Non, rien !

Il retira son t-shirt, défit sa ceinture sans baisser son pantalon. Il ne voulait pas tout faire. Il invita Rebecca à le rejoindre d'un regard lubrique parcourant son corps. Elle accepta en souriant faussement timidement. Elle le poussa en arrière, le faisant tomber sur le lit une nouvelle fois et se glissa sur lui tel un serpent. Une fois le visage à hauteur de sa ceinture, elle fit semblant de détacher la braguette avec les dents, s'aidant maladroitement de ses mains. Un peu ridicule.  
Mais Dean s'en fichait.

\- T'es une coquine... Lui lança-t-il malgré tout, jouant le jeu, ce qui la fit rire de plus belle.

\- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu ! Répondit-elle en s'asseyant au-dessus de lui.

Il pu enfin toucher ce qu'il observait depuis tout à l'heure ; cette magnifique pair de seins ! Et Ô combien ils étaient doux ! Il aimait ça, et ça l'excitait.  
La serveuse de mis à se dandiner au rythme des caresses du chasseur, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière, simulant bien plus de plaisir qu'il ne devait en prodiguer.  
Mais Dean s'en fichait. Il ferma les yeux un instant, l'esprit vide, juste la douceur de cette peau chaude sous ses doigts en tête.

Et quand il rouvrit les yeux, Rebecca avait disparu, à sa place se tenait Castiel, bien moins sexy - quoique - couvert de sang, comme dans son rêve, si ce n'est que cette fois il était torse nu. Le sang dégoulinait toujours de son visage, coulant sur son cou, sur ses épaules, son torse, chacun de ses muscles, son ventre, jusqu'à sa ceinture.

Dean eu un sursaut et tenta un mouvement de recule, bloqué par le poids de l'ange qui se trouvait sur lui. Il l'attrapa par les épaules le plaquant sur le lit, juste à côté de lui.

\- Cas' ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'écria-t-il.

\- Sauve-moi ! Cria à nouveau l'ange.

Puis la vue du chasseur se troubla, pendant à peine quelques secondes. Quand elle redevint nette, il faisait face à Rebecca, apparemment terrorisée, qui n'osait plus bouger, les bras broyés par la poigne nerveuse de Dean.  
Il fini par lâcher prise, libérant la jeune femme qui se dégagea en lui criant :

\- T'es vraiment un malade ! Tu m'étonnes que tu t'es perdu ! J'me casse !

Elle attrapa sa veste et s'en alla en claquant la porte.  
Dean était resté silencieux, la suivant à peine des yeux sans vraiment la regarder, immobile, trop chamboulé par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir.  
Il regarda ses mains, s'attendant à ce qu'elles soient encore couverte du sang de son ami mais rien. C'était bel et bien une hallucination.  
Il se releva mollement, la démarche chancelante, fragile. Torse nu, le pantalon défait lui tombant sur les hanches, cachant à peine son intimité, il tenta de se diriger vers sa veste. Il attrapa son téléphone qui se trouvait dans une de ses poches, chercha le numéro de son frère, s'apprêtait à appeler, hésita, puis referma son téléphone. Il l'empoigna, furieux contre lui-même, contre ce qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir. Il serra un peu plus fort le téléphone dans sa main avant de l'envoyer contre le mur qui lui faisait face.

\- Bordel de merde ! Hurla-t-il.

Puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraichir un peu les esprits.

Quand un bruissement d'ailes l'arrêta.

\- Dean, tout va bien ? Demanda l'ange qui était apparu au milieu de la chambre, en pleine forme cette fois.

\- Je... Ouais...

Castiel réalisa où il était arrivé et demanda :

\- Que fais-tu là ?

Constatant l'accoutrement du chasseur, il ajouta en penchant la tête sur le côté, sans quitter des yeux sa ceinture défaite :

\- Tu as fait l'amour ?

\- Je... ? Quoi ? Cas' ! Bafouilla Dean en réalisant la question qu'avait posé l'ange.

Puis il se reprit.

\- Tu apprendras que je ne fais jamais l'amour ; Je m'envoie en l'air ! Corrigea le châtain tout sourire, sourire qui sonnait faux mais dont Dean se contentait pour sauver les apparences.

\- Et donc, tu t'envoyais en l'air... Répéta Castiel tout en regardant autour de lui. Puis il sembla se rappeler soudainement ce qui l'amenait et dit à Dean : Kevin a fait une découverte. Il ne faut, sous aucun prétexte, que tu entres en contact, physique du moins, avec ton âme-soeur. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Dean reculant inconsciemment d'un pas.

Castiel lui fit un petit récapitulatif sur ce que le jeune prophète avait découvert et dit :

\- Nous devons rentrer au plus vite au bunker.

L'ange avait tendu la main vers Dean tout en disant ça, dans le but de le téléporter avec lui mais Dean eut un nouveau mouvement de recule quand il vit son ami approcher sa main.

\- Bordel Cas' ! T'approche pas tant, pas quand je suis à moitié à poil !

\- Pardon Dean, dit l'ange en baissant les yeux, sincèrement désolé de l'avoir contrarié.

Dean s'en voulu un peu d'avoir crié aussi fort. Trop fier pour s'excuser, il enfila son t-shirt et referma sa braguette tout en continuant de râler.

\- L'espace personnel et toi ça fait vraiment deux ! Et de toute façon, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je rentre en voiture, je ne veux pas laisser mon bébé ici.

\- Très bien, comme tu préfères Dean. Je vais avertir les autres que tout va bien pour toi et que tu arrives bientôt.

Et il disparu sans dire au revoir.

Dean n'y était pas indifférent, et il se demandait pourquoi Castiel ne disait jamais au revoir, à tout à l'heure, à tout de suite...

Il jeta un oeil à son téléphone en miette à côté du radiateur, attrapa sa veste, la clef de la voiture et retourna vers la Chevrolet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Et tu dis qu'il n'a pas voulu que tu le touches pour le ramener ? S'étonna Sam.

\- Il avait besoin de prendre l'air... Expliqua Castiel l'air naturellement innocent.

Kevin ne releva même pas les yeux de son assiette de nouille en entendant la nouvelle. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air de "j'l'avais bien dit" quand Sam lui lança un regard perdu.  
Le cadet Winchester eut alors une sorte de déclic qui le surpris autant qu'il le fit sourire. Une évidence venait de le frapper, une évidence qui pourtant était complètement aberrante.

* * *

 _Chapitre 3, les choses se précisent...  
Encore un peu de patience pour les situations tordues et cocasses !_

 _ **RÉPONSES REVIEWS :**_ _  
Tout d'abord Merci infiniment pour vos reviews !  
C'est vraiment motivant et ça me donne vraiment envie de vous donner la suite au plus vite ! (il faut dire que moi aussi j'ai hâte de "connaître" la suite :p)_

 _Pour répondre plus personnellement :_

 ** _Adalas :_**  
 _Merci pour tes commentaires, dont le premier pour cette fic ! Et tes gentils compliments. J'essaie effectivement de retranscrire au mieux leur personnalité, en essayant de rester fidèle à ce qu'ils sont, malgré l'histoire farfelue que je leur réserve !_

 ** _solariene :_**  
 _Heureuse d'avoir piqué ta curiosité. J'espère que cela durera !_  
 _Comme dit en privé (et en intro :p) oui, la légende est de moi. J'ai regroupé un peu de tout et n'importe quoi trouvé à gauche à droite pour faire les noms et l'histoire en espérant que cela sera convainquant. Je fais au mieux pour que cela joue avec mon idée ! :D_

 ** _CptJackHarkness :_**  
 _En effet, la malédiction à prévu son lot d'âneries pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues des héros, mais cela n'est que pour nous plaire davantage !_  
 _Merci pour tes commentaires !_

 ** _barjy02 :_**  
 _Et bien il se pourrait que ses sentiments s'expriment plus rapidement que tu ne le penses ! Du moins, si je suis le fil que j'ai en tête._  
 _J'espère que cela te plaira ! ;) Merci pour ton mot !_

 ** _pimpiericky :_**  
 _Merci pour ton avis, j'espère que la suite te plaira également et que j'arriverai à continuer à rendre tout ceci "réaliste" - le sens supernatural du terme :p - et pour Dean, je ne pense pas spoiler en disant qu'il aura beaucoup, mais beaucoup de mal à gérer ! ;)_

 _Et voilà, maintenant vous savez à quel moment ce pauvre Castiel est arrivé, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu/es qu'il ne soit pas arrivé "pendant" mais je pense qu'il n'a pas à devoir supporter un tel spectacle. Déjà que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire *POUARK !* M'enfin ! ^^ Ils se rattraperont... !_


	5. Chapter 4

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel  
 **Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
_ _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.)_

 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte._

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
CHAPITRE 4**  
rating T  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sam retenait mal son exaltation face à l'idée d'avoir découvert qui était l'élu du coeur de son frère. Il était malheureux de l'avoir découvert dans de pareilles circonstances mais au moins cela leur permettrait d'avancer. Vu l'âme-soeur de Dean, Sam comprenait que cela n'aurait pas été simple de le faire avouer à son frangin dont la virilité n'avait d'égal que son attirance pour la nourriture grasse.  
Mais il devait avouer que cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Enfin, si, carrément, mais tout bien réfléchi, c'était logique. Entre le besoin irrépressible de coucher avec toutes les jolies nanas qu'ils croisaient lors de leurs chasses et le nombre incalculable de fois où il s'était retrouvé déconcerté par les regards fixes de l'ange... Cela prenait tout son sens.

Sam était partagé entre son envie de rire et le malaise qu'il ressentait en pensant à ce qui attendait Castiel si son frère se refusait de faire ce qu'il faudrait le moment venu. Puis il se surpris à penser à la façon dont Dean devrait agir et sourit de plus belle.

\- Il va avoir besoin d'aide, déclara Sam en regardant le vide, encore à moitié dans ses pensées.

\- À qui le dis-tu... Ajouta l'asiatique, déduisant le sous-entendu que cachait l'exclamation soudaine de Sam.

\- Il ne nous manque plus beaucoup d'éléments du coup. Fini par dire le plus jeune Winchester en se retournant face à son ordinateur portable. Il faut encore retrouver la Baïsharjitù et trouver comment la tuer et il ne nous restera plus qu'à passer à l'action. Il nous reste...

Il jeta un oeil au coin de l'écran de l'ordinateur et termina :

\- À peine plus de quatre jours pour sauver l'âme-soeur de Dean.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cela faisait bien vingt minutes que Dean était arrivé au garage du bunker sans oser rejoindre les autres.

Il savait que le temps était précieux et pourtant, il ne cessait d'en perdre bêtement. Il avait presque envie de le laisser filer, de disparaître lui aussi sans plus se préoccuper de ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer.

Puis la culpabilité l'envahit, il frappa le volant de sa précieuse voiture, laissant échapper un grognement qui aurait dû être un cri s'il n'avait pas eu peur d'être entendu. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Castiel mourir parce qu'il était trop fier pour oser avouer... S'avouer à lui-même pour commencer, ce qu'il ressentait.

« Tu es un monstre d'égoïsme Dean ! » S'insurgea-t-il.

Essayant de reprendre ses esprits, les images de la souffrance de Castiel lui revinrent en tête. Une telle douleur était difficilement descriptible. La seule fois qu'il avait vu des gens éprouver un pareil calvaire c'était quand il était plongé en Enfer, peu avant sa première rencontre avec l'ange...  
Cette douleur était si puissante qu'il était impossible de ne pas la ressentir avec la victime. Et là, la victime c'était Castiel, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, celui qui était mort pour lui, celui qui était devenu humain pour lui, celui qui s'était rebellé contre Dieu en personne et son Paradis pour lui prouver sa fidélité... C'était de cet ange là dont il était question.

\- Cas'... Soupira Dean alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier.

Il renifla un coup et se passa une main sur le visage avant d'enfin prendre son courage à deux mains, sortir la clef du contact de la voiture et rejoindre la bibliothèque du bunker, là où il pensait retrouver ses acolytes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fous, ça fait une heure que j'essaie de t'appeler mais je tombe sans arrêt sur ton répondeur ! S'exclama Sam en voyant son frère arriver.

Kevin avait rejoint sa chambre afin de continuer quelques recherches, sur la Basharjitù mais également pour d'autres sujets parallèles qui le préoccupaient.

Quant à Castiel, il était reparti retrouver les cupidons afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur la façon de contourner les problèmes de contact entre les deux âmes-soeurs.

\- Je.. Ouais, je sais, j'ai... J'ai eu un souci avec mon téléphone. Répondit Dean.

Sam ne posa pas plus de question, ne manquant pas le trouble qui planait sur le visage de son aîné. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et de lui demander comment il se sentait.

\- Ça va, j'ai...

Hésitant, Dean n'osait pas aller au bout de ce qu'il avait à dire. Il était arrivé sûr de lui, décidé, mais face à son frère, il perdait tous ses moyens. Sam le laissa prendre son temps, trouver ses mots, sans rien dire, sans l'aider ni l'enfoncer avec un sourire mal placé. Il attendait.

\- J'ai pas envie de devoir rencontrer mon âme-soeur, fini par lâcher Dean. On ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir une vie normale ou ne serait-ce qu'une vie de couple, c'est bien trop dangereux. Le fait qu'on soit frère est déjà une énorme faiblesse pour nous. On nous utilise pour affaiblir l'autre constamment. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une autre faiblesse.

Sam avait écouté sans rien dire et tenta :

\- Dean, tu as de toute façon d'autres faiblesses... Il y a Kevin, et Castiel...

En disant ce dernier nom, il vit le visage de son frère se fermer mais fit comme de rien, comme s'il ne se doutait de rien et qu'il avait dit ça naturellement.

\- Et bien disons qu'à vous trois ça fait déjà bien trop !

C'est à cet instant que Sam comprit que tout ce laïus n'était qu'un prétexte, une fausse excuse pour ne pas avouer ses sentiments. Mais très bien, Dean voulait jouer à l'imbécile, il allait donc entrer dans son jeu. Et c'est quelque peu irrité que le plus jeune chasseur déclara :

\- Donc tu préfères laisser mourir ton âme-soeur, la personne que tu es censé aimé le plus au monde, dans d'atroces souffrances plutôt que de risquer sa vie lors d'une chasse future ? C'est complètement insensé Dean !

\- Je sais ! Je sais ! S'écria Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je ne suis qu'un connard égoïste ? Et bien voilà, je suis un connard égoïste Sam ! Tu es content ?

Sam n'ajouta rien. Il ne voulait pas encourager son frère dans son délire. Il tenta donc de changer de sujet, s'engageant sur un terrain glissant.

\- Qui as-tu vu dans ton cauchemar Dean ?

Dean soupira. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas le croire, pas le dire, pas l'assumer. Mais il devait bien se l'avouer ; Castiel était important pour lui. Très important. Et imaginer sa mort le rendait malade. Il était si tendu à cette idée que ses poings, nerveusement serrés, devenaient douloureux.

\- J'ai vu...

Il ne pu en dire plus. Kevin surgit dans le salon, brandissant son ordinateur portable au-dessus de sa tête.

\- J'ai une piste !

Sam en voulait terriblement à Kevin de ne pas avoir attendu juste quelques secondes avant de débarquer ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, comment aurait-il pu deviner ? Et puis peut-être que tuer la Baïsharjitù suffirait à annuler la malédiction, donc ce n'était pas plus mal si cela pouvait éviter à Dean d'être aussi mal.

\- Une femme a été attaquée par ce qu'elle décrit comme une statue, commença l'étudiant en posant l'ordinateur sur la première table qu'il croisait. Et elle aurait reçu un coup de hallebarde dans l'épaule. C'était il y a un peu plus de quatre jours.

\- Ce qui nous laisse très peu de temps pour se rendre sur les lieux, ajouta Sam.

\- Ça tombe bien, c'est à à peine plus de quatre heures de route d'ici, au nord, dans le Nebraska.

\- On sait comment lui faire la peau ? Demanda Dean.

\- Pertinent... Souleva Sam.

\- Et bien, la seule chose que j'aie trouvé à ce sujet, en revanche, c'est ça, dit le jeune en ouvrant un gros livre dans lequel se trouvait un marque-page fait d'un morceau de journal : "Une Baïsharjitù ne peut être tuée qu'à l'aide d'un pieu taillé dans le bois d'un arc de cupidon." J'ai chargé Castiel de vous en ramener un. J'espère qu'il aura pu le fabriquer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Appelez-le une fois que vous êtes sur place, il saura qu'il doit l'apporter.

Kevin imprima le plan de la route à suivre et les frères Winchester n'attendirent pas plus de temps pour partir. Dean, tout comme Sam, espérait ainsi voir son calvaire se terminer s'ils pouvaient mettre la main sur la créature responsable. Il était d'autant plus heureux d'avoir une raison de ne pas avoir eu à avouer à son petit frère qui était apparu dans son cauchemar. Il se doutait que la question allait certainement ressurgir pendant le trajet, voilà pourquoi il se fit un plaisir d'écouter son bon vieux rock à fond pendant les quatre heures qui les séparaient du lieu où la Baïsharjitù les attendait.

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 terminé.  
Il a été écrit tard donc cache certainement encore plein de fautes mais j'avais envie de le publier.  
Vous pourrez repasser d'ici demain ou dimanche pour le retrouver un peu mieux corrigé !_

 _Sinon, encore un peu de patience et une jolie scène cocasse entre Dean et Castiel ne devrait plus tarder...  
Dans le prochain chapitre, ou le suivant, au plus tard !  
Mais si tout se passe comme prévu, dans le prochain chapitre, un petit rapprochement devrait avoir lieu !  
Alors, tenté(e)s ? :D_

 _ **RÉPONSES REVIEWS :**_ _  
Une fois de plus, merci à vous pour vos reviews ! ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'il y a des personnes qui ont plaisir à découvrir notre histoire.  
Merci !  
_

 _Pour répondre plus personnellement :_

 _ **Adalas / barjy02 :  
**_ _En effet, je pense qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour faire aller Dean au bout de sa partie de jambe en l'air, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'on a envie de lire ici ! :p_

 ** _pimpiericky :  
_** _Merci infiniment pour ce compliment, je crois que c'est la plus chouette review que j'aie eu depuis que je me suis tentée aux fanfic ! :p  
Merci encore et encore !_

 ** _CptJackHarkness :  
_** _Que de dureté envers Dean, même si ce n'est pas tout faux. Mais pas d'inquiétude, il va finir par accepter, petit à petit.  
Il sera bien obligé..._

 ** _solariene :  
_** _:p Pas de souci, ce n'est pas mis particulièrement en évidence que c'est totalement inventé. Contente que tu trouves que ça semble plausible, ouf ;)  
J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _Bon, comme dit plus haut, votre patience va enfin payer, le prochain chapitre va mettre en scène un moment très très rapproché entre Dean et son petit ange...  
J'espère que l'idée incongrue et totalement improbable vous plaira ! ^^_


	6. Chapter 5

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
_ _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.)_

 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte._

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
CHAPITRE 5**  
rating T/M  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La porte du placard se referma brusquement sur Dean.

\- Sam ! Sam bordel, ouvre cette porte ! Sam !

Mais ses cris ne servaient à rien. Sam était décidé et ne voulait rien entendre.

La situation aurait encore pu être tolérable si Dean n'avait pas été enfermé dans un placard minuscule en compagnie de Castiel.

C'est donc collé l'un face à l'autre qu'ils devaient endurer la situation.

Il tenta un coup de coude dans la porte qui les retenait mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. La seule chose qu'il réussi à faire c'est perdre quelque peu l'équilibre et se presser encore davantage sur l'ange.

\- Je suis désolé Dean, cette fois ce n'est pas ma faute si j'empiète sur ton espace personnel, dit Castiel d'un air sincèrement navré.

Dean le savait parfaitement mais grogna de mécontentement malgré tout. D'autant que cet imbécile d'ange ne pouvait plus se téléporter hors du placard.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? À quel moment les choses avaient-elles dégénérées ?

Dean tenta de se refaire le film rapidement dans sa tête...

Lui et son frère étaient arrivés dans la ville et avait retrouvé la jeune femme, Kate. Elle leur avait parlé de son amour secret, Julian, marié à Sally. Jusque là, pas de problème. Ils se sont rendus chez Julian pour l'avertir du danger, il n'a pas voulu les croire, du moins pas jusqu'à ce que la Baïsharjitù apparaisse et agrippe le jeune homme par la tête, lui plantant ses griffes au sommet du crâne. Dean n'avait pas manqué de se remémorer la vision de Castiel le visage couvert de sang et, de rage, avait sauté sur la déesse. Sam avait tenté de le secourir tout en appelant l'ange qui devait leur apporter le pieu. Celui-ci avait été étrangement rapide pour apparaître alors que c'était Sam qui l'avait appelé.

« Peut-être avait-il deviné que c'était pour me venir en aide à moi... » Se demanda Dean sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il n'empêche que la suite s'était enchaîné un peu trop vite pour que Dean arrive à tout assimiler. Il y avait eu un échange de coups. L'ange s'était mis entre la déesse et Dean, comme pour le protéger alors que c'était lui qui était le plus en danger face à cette créature. Le jeune Julian avait été oublié pour un temps, Sam avait volé contre un mur, Castiel avait été projeté contre Dean, leurs mains s'étaient effleurées, et rien de plus ne s'était passé.

« Kevin a dû se tromper pour cette histoire de contact physique... » Avait alors pensé Dean.

Castiel était reparti à l'attaque et avait fini propulsé contre une armoire. Dean l'entendit expliquer à Sam qu'il n'arrivait plus à utiliser sa grâce, malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté... Elle était là, mais inutilisable. Que s'était-il passé ?

La Baïsharjitù avait reconnu Dean, s'était penchée au-dessus de lui et lui avait soufflé :

\- Comme on s'retrouve ! Tu as trouvé ton âme-soeur ? Et tu me l'apportes sur un plateau... Tu es pressé que je m'en occupe dis-moi.

Puis elle s'était tournée vers Castiel qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu, trop occupé à tenter de se guérir, en vain, et souffrait apparemment beaucoup du choc de son dos contre le mur.

Dean avait alors essayé une nouvelle fois d'arrêter la créature mais à peine l'eut-il approchée qu'il fut une nouvelle fois envoyé sur l'ange et tout deux terminèrent leur course vers un placard. Le fameux placard... !

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Sam l'avait attrapé par le bras et lui avait dit :

\- Elle va s'en prendre à vous, vous devez vous mettre à l'abri. Je peux gérer le reste !

Encore un peu sonné, Castiel n'en menant pas plus large, Dean et l'ange s'étaient laissés guider - de force - jusqu'au placard dans lequel Sam les enferma, bloquant la porte Dieu seul savait comment mais c'était efficace.

Voilà ce qui s'était passé. En gros...

Mais alors...

« Sam a deviné pour Cas'... ! » Pensa Dean écarquillant brusquement les yeux.

\- Sam ! Ouvre cette putain de porte, immédiatement ! Tenta une nouvelle fois Dean, mais sans résultat.

Il faut dire qu'il y avait tellement de bruit à l'extérieur qu'il aurait été difficile de l'entendre.

Dean commençait à avoir chaud. Castiel était appuyé contre le mur, les bras le long du corps. Face à lui, tenant l'équilibre en appuyant ses coudes contre le même mur, de chaque côté de la tête de Castiel, Dean était compressé par l'autre pan de l'armoire qui lui tombait à moitié sur le dos. Heureusement, il n'avait pas à supporter le poids des planches car elles étaient encore un peu retenues, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la repousser dans l'autre sens.

Il était bel et bien collé à cet imbécile d'ange.

\- Arrête de me souffler dans le cou Cas' !

\- Je ne fais pas exprès, j'ai beau être un ange, j'ai besoin de respirer.

\- Alors tourne la tête ! Râla le châtain.

L'ange s'exécuta, essayant de plier les jambes pour ne plus être au niveau du cou du chasseur mais en faisant ça, leur jambes se croisèrent et leur cuisses vinrent se plaquer respectivement sur l'entre-jambe l'un de l'autre.

Dean toussa de surprise avant d'éclater :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Cas' ?

\- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de ne plus souffler sur ton cou, s'expliqua l'ange, confus.

\- Oui mais, je- Cas' ! C'est... !

Que dire à ça ? Il ne pouvait pas dire à l'ange que concrètement, le problème était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui frotte l'entre-jambe avec sa cuisse. Non, il ne pouvait pas !

Mais ce qu'il senti sur sa cuisse était encore plus perturbant.

Castiel releva timidement les yeux et déclara :

\- Il est possible qu'avec la proximité, mon corps puisse éprouver une certaine excitation que je ne contrôle pas...

\- Oui, merci Cas', j'avais senti ! Râla le chasseur terriblement mal à l'aise.

Mais alors qu'il tentait de garder un minimum de calme, il senti son corps répondre à son tour, excité à l'idée d'être contre l'ange, lui-même déjà excité - et comme il faut s'il en jugeait par la sensation de dureté qu'il ressentait contre sa cuisse.

Dean tenta un mouvement de recule, une fuite impossible dans ce cagibi minuscule, mais évidemment, il se confronta à un mur, au sens premier du terme.

Il essaya de dégager ses jambes, retirer la cuisse de l'ange d'entre les siennes mais à force de remuer, il empirait la situation, frottant de plus en plus son entre-jambe contre celui qui partageait l'espace avec lui.

\- C'est pas vrai... Lâcha-t-il dans une plainte qu'il ne pu garder pour lui.

\- Dean, tu... ? Laissa échapper l'ange. Toi aussi tu as une érect...

\- Ta gueule Cas' ! Je t'en supplie ne termine pas cette phrase !

\- Mais Dea...

\- Non Cas' ! Je te jure, tais-toi !

Castiel obéit donc mais ne quittait plus Dean des yeux. Le regard troublé, les sourcils froncés, il était surpris que l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, cet homme qui voulait tellement que son espace personnel soit respecté puisse avoir du désire quand un autre homme se collait à lui.

Puis Castiel commençait à avoir un peu mal aux jambes et tenta de se redresser, recommençant à souffler dans le cou de Dean, frottant plus que jamais l'entre-jambre du Winchester. Jusqu'à se retrouver braguette contre braguette. Autant dire qu'à ce niveau, ils se retrouvaient très à l'étroit.

Dean laissa échapper un léger soupire avant de se reprendre. Il tentait de penser à autre chose, se concentrant sur le boucan que faisait le combat, de l'autre côté du la porte, mais c'était extrêmement difficile avec le visage de Castiel le dévisageant à quelques millimètres du sien. Il se mordillait les lèvres, levait les yeux vers le plafond du placard. Il voulait ne pas penser que dans cette position, les bras entourant la tête du noiraud, il lui suffisait de regarder face à lui pour se retrouver à pouvoir embrasser l'ange.

\- C'est étrange cette sensation. Dit Castiel.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Dean surpris, soudainement sorti de ses pensées.

\- J'ai chaud et en même temps, j'ai des frissons. C'est bizarre. Je sens des palpitations comme si mon coeur ne se trouvait plus dans ma poitrine mais sur mon...

\- C'est bon ! Coupa une fois de plus Dean. Je crois que j'ai compris ! Oui, c'est... Dean prit une petite inspiration avant de terminer plus sérieusement, presque calmement : C'est l'excitation qui fait ça.

\- Tu ressens la même chose ? Demanda naïvement l'ange.

Dean ne voulait pas devoir répondre à cette question. S'il répondait, il admettait qu'il ressentait la même chose. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Après tout, une érection peut être complètement incontrôlée, involontaire, sans lien avec un désire quelconque...

Mais là non. Le désire était là, engendré par l'excitation de l'ange lui-même.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à cette question... Se contenta de dire Dean.

Castiel accepta la réponse sans un mot, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait comprendre même si, apparemment, la réponse cachée semblait logique pour le chasseur.

\- Il n'y a plus de bruit... Dit alors l'ange en réalisant que le calme était revenu de l'autre côté de la porte.

Dean pensa immédiatement à son frère, se demandant s'il allait bien. Il s'apprêtait à l'appeler quand celui-ci vint leur ouvrir la porte du placard, les découvrant collés l'un à l'autre, dans un posture laissant penser qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser. Mais cela ne dura qu'un très bref instant car dès l'ouverture des portes, Dean s'extirpa de sa cachette et frappa son frère sur la tête en passant à côté - après s'être rapidement assuré que Sam allait bien.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Crétin ! Demanda Dean à son cadet.

Castiel sortit plus lentement du placard, baissant les yeux pour vérifier son "état" puis referma timidement les pans de son trenchcoat sur son ventre comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher.  
Dean ne manqua pas le manège de l'ange et réalisa qu'il aurait peut-être dû en faire autant. Il tourna donc le dos innocemment à son frère et chercha un endroit pour s'asseoir, espérant rendre la proéminence de son entre-jambe moins visible, du moins le temps que son corps se calme un peu.

\- Cas' a perdu ses pouvoirs et la Baïsharjitù s'acharnait sur toi. Il fallait bien agir ! Répondit Sam en se frottant la tête là où Dean avait frappé.

\- En combattant seul ? S'exclama Dean en prenant appuis contre le canapé renversé.

\- Je ne suis pas mort, dit Sam sur un ton presque comique.

\- Et où sont Kate et Julian ? Et la Baïsha-trukmuch ?

\- Kate et Julian vont bien. La Baïsharjitù a disparu, je n'ai pas réussi à l'avoir.

\- Bravo ! Lança Dean agacé. Tu as réussi à ne pas mourir mais pour ce qui est de t'occuper de la créature, faudra repasser ! Bon... Au moins les gamins sont saufs. Comment est-ce que Julian a survécu ?

\- Et bien, Kate s'est pratiquement sacrifiée pour lui tout en lui hurlant son amour. Quand Julian a compris qu'elle allait y rester, il s'est jeté à son secours... Bref, ils se sont mutuellement sacrifiés l'un pour l'autre, hurlant à la déesse qu'elle ne pourrait pas tuer leur amour... Apparemment, Julian pinçait pour Kate depuis longtemps. Des âmes-soeurs quoi... Ils sont partis chez les parents de Kate. C'est la femme de Julian qui va être heureuse... Mais vous n'avez rien entendu depuis votre placard ? La porte n'est pourtant pas bien épaisse.

Castiel piqua un fard qui ne passa pas inaperçu tandis que Dean se raclait la gorge, cherchant ses mots :

\- Heu bah, tu sais, on était étouffé là-dedans, on a entendu du bruit, mais difficile de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Sam n'était absolument pas convaincu par l'excuse donné par Dean, la réaction de Castiel étant d'autant plus louche, mais il devait avouer qu'il préférait ne pas savoir la vérité et acquiesça sans vraiment y croire, un léger sourire aux lèvres - ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Dean mais ce dernier préféra ne rien ajouter.

\- Et toi Cas' ? Comment tu vas ? Demanda Sam en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

\- Oh je... Et bien j'ai un peu moins chaud. Mon coeur à retrouvé son rythme et...

Alors que Dean se plaquait une main sur le visage, terriblement mal à l'aise suite aux imbécilités que pouvait débiter Castiel, Sam compris qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde et préféra rectifier :

\- Tes pouvoirs Cas', je te parle de tes pouvoirs. Est-ce que tu les as retrouvé ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, comme concentré sur quelque chose, puis répondit par la négative.

\- Apparemment, je ne peux plus me servir de mes dons. Mais je n'ai au moins pas perdu ma grâce.

\- Tu penses que c'est la Baïsharjitù qui t'as fait ça ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je ne peux plus non plus me guérir et j'ai atrocement mal au dos. Au moins, quand j'ai mes pouvoirs, j'arrive à maîtriser les faiblesses de mon véhicules, mais là, je ne contrôle plus rien...

Dean se racla la gorge pour couper court à cette discussion et déclara :

\- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de filer. Julian est sauvé, tout le monde va bien, on doit savoir pourquoi Cas' n'a plus de pouvoir. Retournons au bunker.

Et il tourna les talons sans un mot de plus, quittant la maison à moitié dévastée par leur passage et leur combat.

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 et enfin un petit rapprochement !  
Bon, je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas le rapprochement du siècle, mais moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.  
Les choses devraient aller un peu plus vite à partir de là... !_

 _ **RÉPONSES REVIEWS :**_ _  
Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews !_

 _Mes réponses :_

 _ **Adalas :  
**_ _Disons que je n'aime pas laisser trainer les histoires pendant des semaines (voir plus) donc autant écrire tant que j'ai l'inspiration et le temps surtout (c'est généralement ça qui fait défaut) :p  
Et ouais, désolée pour l'arrivée de Kevin, mais bon, fallait bien quelqu'un pour sauver une dernière fois Dean d'un mauvais pas. Mais c'est la dernière fois, promis ! :p_

 ** _CptJackHarkness :  
_** _J'ai déjà une petite idée sur la façon de faire cet avoeux à ses amis. Pas de quoi avoir peur, ça risque d'être plus facile qu'il ne le pense, sans pour autant changer la personnalité de notre cher Dean, virile et trop fier pour avouer un truc pareil, néanmoins... (je n'aime pas trop dénaturer les personnalités qui font qu'on adore les perso :p)  
Bref, patience, ça viendra :p_

 _ **barjy02 :  
**_ _J'espère que cette petite intervention d'un placard trop petit t'aura plu du coup ! ^^  
Certes, ce n'est pas allé bien loin dans l'intimité, mais je n'aime pas aller trop vite car, comme tu dis, tout le monde sait ce que Castiel ressent pour Dean, mais lui-même semble ne pas être très au clair avec tout ça...  
Il sait qu'il ressent un "truc", mais c'est un peu trop humain pour être définissable...  
Tu ne penses pas... ? 0:p_

 ** _pimpiericky :  
_** _J'espère aussi que le coup du placard t'aura plu du coup ! Et oui, Dean est difficile, mais comme tu dis, il est comme ça, et comme je le dis plus haut, je m'en voudrais de dénaturer sa personnalité en lui faisant trouver ça "normal"... Tout finira par se savoir, et je ne vais pas faire trainer ça encore longtemps, mais il ne faut pas que Dean retourne sa veste trop facilement non plus genre "Ah bah ok, j'assume, SMACK Cas' devant les potes" non, j'y crois pas trop :p  
Mais ça va aller plus vite à partir de maintenant ;)_


	7. Chapter 6

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
_ _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.)_

 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte. Je relis régulièrement, donc certaines fautes sont susceptibles de disparaître, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de quelques rebelles..._

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
CHAPITRE 6**  
rating T  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Castiel s'était plaint de douleur pendant les quatre heures de trajet jusqu'au bunker. De petites soupires pour commencer, puis des grognements de plus en plus profonds.

Sa blessure au dos était apparemment plus grave que ce qu'il avait pensé et la douleur semblait augmenter au fil du temps.

Après l'épisode dans le placard, Dean n'avait plus osé regarder l'ange, du moins pas avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il souffrait terriblement, mais il eut un peu honte de trouver que les gémissements de douleurs émis par Castiel ressemblaient étrangement à des gémissements de plaisir.

C'est donc les poils des bras hérissés qu'il tentait de rester concentré sur la route, pendant que Sam essayait de calmer l'ange.

Une fois au bunker, Castiel ne tenait plus debout et le duo de chasseurs dut l'aider à rejoindre le salon.

\- Et sinon, ça vous dirait de rentrer en étant en forme une fois ? Lança Kevin, qui était en train de manger, en les voyant arriver, Castiel complètement affaibli.

En voyant qui était le blessé, Kevin compris rapidement que les choses étaient sérieuses. Castiel pouvant habituellement se soigner lui-même, quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer. Il se demanda un instant si la situation n'avait pas dégénéré par la présence de Dean et Castiel, âmes-soeurs inavouées.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il, pendant que Sam faisait signe à son frère de déposer l'ange sur le canapé.

Mais Castiel émit un cri de douleur difficilement retenu d'être posé sur le dos et fut rapidement replacé sur le côté, face au dossier du canapé.

\- La Baïsharjitù l'a projeté contre un mur et on pense qu'il a dû être blessé. Expliqua Sam.

\- Et pourquoi il ne se guérit pas ?

\- Il ne peut plus utiliser sa grâce...

\- Il l'a perdue ?

\- Non, il ne peut juste pas l'utiliser...

Dean restait silencieux. Il fixait l'ange sans savoir quoi pouvoir faire de plus. Il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir de la sorte, il ne supportait pas ça. Il repensait à son cauchemar, il ne voulait pas imaginer que ça puisse arriver. Et puis il était trop tôt, il lui restait quatre jours !

\- Il faut lui retirer ses habits, voir l'état de son dos. Déclara Sam.

Dans une autre situation, le jeune chasseur aurait cherché une façon de faire en sorte que ce soit Dean qui s'en charge, mais là, cela ne s'y prêtait pas. Il fallait faire vite. Voilà pourquoi l'éternel trenchcoat / costume finirent coupés en deux à coup de ciseaux, faisant apparaître deux énormes bleus au niveau des omoplates.

Castiel était à moitié dans les vapes, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'on lui faisait. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, les mâchoires et les poings serrés.

Alors que les trois spectateurs se demandaient à quel point les hématomes cachaient de graves blessures, l'ange se cambra en hurlant.

Dean se plaqua une main sur le front, en colère contre lui-même, persuadé d'être coupable de l'état de son ami... Âme-soeur...

La peau violacée commença à se fendre, tirant toujours plus de cris de la part de l'ange, sous les regards terrifiés du prophète et des deux chasseurs.  
Il ne fallu pas plus d'une ou deux secondes pour que deux grandes ailes prennent place dans le dos de l'ange qui avait hurlé sous la torture que lui avait infligé la transformation. Puis il s'était évanouit.

Stupéfaits, bouches-bées, les yeux écarquillés, Dean, Sam et Kevin n'en revenaient pas.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'exclama soudainement l'étudiant.

Les deux frères n'en savaient rien, ils continuaient à fixer les ailes de l'ange. Malgré le sang qui les tâchait légèrement, elles semblaient soyeuses, duveteuses... Quelques plumes d'un gris très pâles, d'autres d'un blanc cassé très doux parsemaient les ailes majoritairement d'un blanc pur.

Puis Dean recula d'un pas, semblant soudainement prendre conscience d'une chose.

\- Sam, faut que je te parle ! Déclara-t-il, entrainant son frère jusqu'à la cuisine du bunker.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Sam, une fois éloigné des autres.

\- C'est de ma faute Sam.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Je- Sam, putain je- C'est parce que- Je crois-... ! Balbutia Dean, sentant la colère et la culpabilité l'envahir.

\- Calme-toi Dean, je comprends rien à ton charabia !

\- J'vais lui démolir sa gueule à cette salope ! Hurla soudainement l'aîné en donnant un coup de poing dans une des portes de placards de la cuisine, frappant si fort qu'il s'en ouvrit les articulations.

La douleur ressenti à la main le mis d'autant plus en colère, et alors qu'il allait donner au nouveau coup de poing dans le premier truc qui se trouvait à portée, Sam décida d'intervenir et lui attrapa le bras.

\- Du calme Dean ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il savait parfaitement ce qui passait par la tête de son grand frère, mais il voulait attendre que ce dernier le dise, se promettant de l'aider un peu, sitôt qu'il en saurait assez pour faire croire de façon convaincante qu'il devine ce que baragouine Dean.

\- Il n'aurait jamais du approcher cette putain de salope ! Hurla Dean en fixant son frère dans les yeux, les siens se remplissant de larmes. Elle veut sa peau et je le lui ai servit sur un plateau !

Sam hésitait à couper court à ce ramassis de paroles insensées en déclarant qu'il savait tout, mais il savait qu'en faisant ça, Dean ferait un blocage. Il devait donc attendre un peu plus d'information avant de pouvoir prétendre avoir compris.

\- Je lui ai touché les mains... Souffla Dean. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ça qu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs et que ses ailes sont apparues, mais je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

\- Dean... Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire que... ? Avait commencé Sam.

\- C'est lui que j'ai vu mourir... Avoua difficilement Dean sans oser relever les yeux, les sourcils froncés sous le coup de la nervosité, fixant le sol.

Mais comme Sam ne disait rien, il fini par relever les yeux et découvrit le visage ému de son cadet le dévisager.

\- Qu-quoi ? Bafouilla Dean, surpris par cette réaction inattendue.

* * *

 _Voilà un 6e chapitre qui fait un peu avancer les choses, mais les choses sont loin d'être réglées pour nos héros.  
Mais cela devrait être amusant._

 _ **RÉPONSES REVIEWS :**_ _  
Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews !_

 _Mes réponses :_

 _ **Adalas :  
**_ _Arf, navrée si le coup du placard manquait d'originalité. J'avoue ne jamais avoir lu l'idée ailleurs, mais si tu as le nom de la fic, du coup, je suis curieuse ! :p  
Et merci pour la correction pour "désir"... En effet, y a des choses qui à beau savoir, ça veut pas se faire dans la pratique xD  
J'espère que cette suite te surprendra un peu plus du coup ! ^^_

 ** _CptJackHarkness :  
_** _Merci, j'espère que ce 6e chapitre te plaira également ! :D_

 _ **solariene / barjy02 :  
**_ _Exactement, Castiel est dans ce pauvre état à cause de Dean ! Bien joué ! :p En même temps, pourquoi se serait-ils touchés si cela n'avait eu aucune conséquence ? :p  
Après, oui, Castiel n'est de loin pas stupide et heureusement, il est moins coincé que Dean...  
Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! ^^_

 ** _Lordess Ananda Teenorag :  
_** _Merci pour ton passage et tes reviews !  
En effet, j'ai cherché des inspiration chinoises pour les noms que j'ai donné à ma malédiction et ma déesse, ça et un peu de mixage pour faire quelque chose qui n'existe pas :p Après, j'imagine que si on connais le chinois, du coup, le mélange risque d'avoir changé le sens ou l'avoir complètement perdu, mais bon, arf, ma foi ! ^^'_

 _ **Eileen Ana :  
**_ _Simple et efficace ! Merci beaucoup ! ^^_


	8. Chapter 7

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
_ _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.)_

 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte. Je relis régulièrement, donc certaines fautes sont susceptibles de disparaître, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de quelques rebelles..._

 **NOTE À LIRE :** ** _  
_** **J'écris depuis le boulot** ** _(Mwarf, ouais, j'ai rien à faire donc voilà, je me permets ! :D)_** **donc navrée pour les fautes, je tape vite sans toujours regarder ni pouvoir relire. Mais cela sera corrigé d'ici ce soir ! D'ailleurs, il se peut qu'il y ait un nouveau chapitre d'ici ce soir aussi ! Et un petit lemon... Je n'en dis pas plus...**

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
CHAPITRE 7**  
rating T  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

\- C'est bon, fous-moi la paix, je ne veux plus en parler ! S'emporta Dean en s'éloignant de son frère, sans pour autant retourner au salon, où l'ange et Kevin se trouvaient.

\- Excuse-moi Dean, je ne me moque pas, c'est juste que... Je suis fier de toi ! Déclara Sam.

\- Tu... ? Quoi ?! Oh bordel, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tiré un coup pour la première fois ! Sam, merde, qu'est-ce qu tu me fais !?

\- J'imagine que ce n'était pas facile à avouer... Que tu es...

\- Que je suis quoi ?!

\- Et bien... Gay... Tenta Sam timidement.

\- Quoi ?! T'es malade ou quoi ? Je suis pas... ! Atta' atta' non non... T'as rien compris !

\- Mais Dean, tu viens de dire que... Commença Sam surpris par ce brusque revirement.

\- Et alors ? Ça ne fait pas de moi un putain de gay ! J'adore m'envoyer en l'air ! Avec des femmes ! Ça pourrait même devenir mon passe temps favoris !

\- Ça change pas le coup de l'âme-soeur... Souligna Sam sans vraiment regarder son frère, tout en croisant les bras, un peu agacé face au déni de Dean devenant ridicule.

Dean secoua la tête comme si on venait de lui mettre un coup. Castiel était son âme-soeur qu'il le veuille ou non, qu'il aime les femmes ou non - du moins s'envoyer en l'air avec. Il fallait bien qu'il admette qu'il avait un petit côté gay...

\- Dans tous les cas, il faudra bien que tu en parles à Cas', signala le cadet à son frère.

Dean acquiesça à contre coeur, sachant que son cadet à raison, aussi difficile que cela soit de l'entendre et demanda :

\- Par contre, si on peut éviter de le dire à Kevin...

Sam se retient de justesse de rire, cachant difficilement son sourire derrière sa main et promis en baissant les yeux, de peur d'être repéré.

Dean le remercia puis tout deux retournèrent au salon où Kevin veillait sur Castiel.

\- Il s'est endormit, je ne sais pas s'il sait ce qui lui est arrivé, il n'a pas rouvert les yeux, dit l'asiatique.

\- Je vais veiller sur lui, dit Dean à la surprise générale. Allez vous reposer.

Kevin et Sam acceptèrent sans dire un mot, ne souhaitant pas mettre Dean mal à l'aise dans la situation qu'il devait supporter. Ils s'éloignèrent et une fois dans le couloir, Sam dit au prophète :

\- Il me l'a dit...

Kevin s'arrêta net et attendit la suite.

\- Il m'a avoué qu'il avait vu Cas' dans son cauchemar et qu'il lui avait touché la main ce soir. Il pense que c'est à cause de ça que Cas' est dans cet état.

\- Bon, c'est déjà une bonne chose, dit le plus jeune. Maintenant, il faut savoir pourquoi le contact à eu cet effet sur Castiel, et quel effet il aura eu sur ton frère... Il ne t'a rien dit à ce sujet ? Il n'a rien ressenti de son côté ?

\- Non rien, apparemment, tout est normal de son côté.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais dit "normal" mais au moins, rien n'est différent. Il faut savoir si les ailes de Castiel sont les siennes ou si la partie du mythe qui parle d'une transformation animale est vraie. Si c'est le cas, on risque d'être vraiment dans la merde.

\- M'en parle pas... Ah au fait ! Dean ne souhaite pas que tu sois mis au courant pour... Son âme-soeur...

Kevin accusa le coup en fronçant les sourcils de frustration et déclara :

\- Évidemment...

Puis disparu dans sa chambre, imité par Sam qui riait doucement face à la réaction du jeune asiatique, mais également en repensant à Dean et son aveux.

« Il va avoir besoin d'aide... Rapidement... » Pensa-t-il alors.

Dean avait tiré un fauteuil à côté du canapé où se reposait Castiel. L'ange respirait fort, mais au moins ili respirait. Et Dean aimait savoir que l'ange allait bien. Il observa un moment les ailes qui le séparait de cet homme qui se trouvait être son âme-soeur « C'est complètement dingue ! » et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'y glisser une main. Par curiosité, simplement...

Mais il n'osait pas... Il tenta donc de quitter les ailes des yeux et ceux-ci tombèrent sur le corps de l'ange, à moitié nu, quelques lambeaux de vêtement lui servant de couverture bien peu efficace.

Il se surpris à penser que Castiel était beau, mais beau dans le sens pur de l'idée. Beau comme quand on regarde, admiratif, quelque chose que l'on souhaite posséder, serrer contre soi, toucher, caresser...

Dean détourna la tête. Prenant appuis sur ses genoux, il croisa les doigts et se mit à taper nerveusement du pied. Puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l'ange.

Il était tellement beau...

Il tendit une main pour le toucher, mais mal à l'aise avec ses pensées, il changea rapidement d'idée et effleura une plume. Les ailes de Castiel se mirent à frissonner. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Dean réalisa que l'ange avait froid.

Il alla donc chercher une couverture et le couvrit comme il pu, cachant ainsi ce corps et ces ailes qui le troublaient tant.

Il le veilla ainsi pendant plusieurs heures sans pour autant s'en rendre compte, complètement hypnotisé par le calme que le fait de regarder l'ange dormir lui procurait. C'était terriblement apaisant.

\- Dean ? Fit soudain une voix derrière le chasseur que celui-ci reconnu comme étant celle de son frère.

\- Oh, Sam, tu es réveillé ?

\- Il est sept heure du matin, tu n'as pas dormis ? Relança le cadet sans répondre.

\- Non, pas encore...

\- Il s'est réveillé ? Demanda Sam en regardant Castiel.

\- Non, il n'a pas bougé. J'espère qu'il va bien.

\- Va te coucher, je prends le relais. Je viendrai te chercher dès qu'il se réveille, c'est promis.

Dean pris une minutes pour considérer la proposition et accepta malgré lui, devant bien avouer que la fatigue le gagnait. Il se leva et remercia son frère avant de disparaître dans un couloir. Sam compris qu'il n'était pas question du fait qu'il lui donnait l'occasion de dormir, mais bien du fait de ne pas le narguer - ni même de faire le moindre commentaire - sur son aveux d'un peu plus tôt.

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 pour vous !_  
 _Pas grand chose ici, mais pour les amateurs/amatrices,_ _ **un lemon est prévu en intro du prochain chapitre... !**_ _  
Restez en ligne !_

 _ **RÉPONSES REVIEWS :**_ _  
Merci pour vos reviews à chaque chapitre ! Cela me motive beaucoup !_

 _Mes réponses :_

 _ **barjy02 :  
**_ _Dean aura d'autres aides pour enfin avancer dans ses avoeux ! Mais en effet, ce que ressent Castiel ne le laissera pas indifférent ! ;)_

 ** _CptJackHarkness :  
_** _Contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Ce petit chapitre pour lancer la suite qui devrait être un peu plus... Intime... et relancer l'"action" :p_

 _ **Adalas /**_ ** _solariene_** _ **:  
**_ _Il y a une explication ! ;) Évidemment, j'avais envie de faire apparaître les ailes, mais je ne l'ai pas fait sans raison. Enfin, y a pas vraiment de raison à toute cette histoire si ce n'est mon plaisir personnel et j'espère le votre qui me lisez, mais voilà, j'essaie de faire que ce soit cohérent et j'espère que ça le sera :p_


	9. Chapter 8

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
_ _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.)_

 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte. Je relis régulièrement, donc certaines fautes sont susceptibles de disparaître, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de quelques rebelles..._

 ** _Une relecture est prévue pour ce soir, ou demain. Promis !_**

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
CHAPITRE 8**  
rating MA  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dean n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit repensant, honteux, à ce qu'il avait osé avouer à son frère. Son frère ! Sam savait désormais. Il n'avait pas fait de remarque, ou plutôt si. Il était fier. De quoi ?

« Crétin ! »

Mais Dean ne savait pas trop si l'insulte s'adressait à lui-même ou à son frère.

Il se repassait la scène en boucle dans la tête, chaque fois plus honteux, se disant qu'il aurait pu faire autrement mais c'était trop tard. C'était fait. C'était dit. Sam savait. Il n'avait rien dit mais il n'allait pas se priver de l'observer. Ça allait être pénible. Gênant. Terriblement gênant... !

Il n'en pouvait plus. Sur le dos, il se plaqua les mains sur le visage et souffla un gros coup avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Il sursauta en voyant Castiel, la couverture ses épaules nues - et ses ailes, devant lui.

\- Cas' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te déranger. C'est Sam qui m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

\- Sam ? Il a dit que... ?

Castiel n'ajouta rien. Il s'approcha doucement et vint s'asseoir au pied du lit de Dean, tout en écartant ses ailes pour ne pas être gêné.

Dean regardait le mouvement des ailes qui soulevait la couverture, fasciné.

Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, sans trop savoir quoi se dire, puis l'ange fini par relâcher un peu la couverture qui le couvrait.

\- Je voulais te dire pardon, commença alors le noiraud.

\- Me dire pardon ? S'étonna le chasseur. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua l'ange en baissant les yeux. Pour ce que je suis. Qui je suis... Le véhicule que j'ai choisi... Et qui ne te facilite pas la tâche.

\- Qu-quoi ? De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Dean... Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai appris à reconnaître les émotions humaines au point de les partager avec vous. La colère, la joie, la peur, le désir... L'amour... Finit-il en relevant les yeux vers le châtain.

Dean dégluti avec peine sans quitter des yeux l'ange qui plantait son regard bleu dans le sien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, complètement prit au dépourvu.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à éprouver des sentiments interdits tu sais. Je suis un ange. Aimer un humain n'est pas une chose permise par notre ordre.

Dean le savait. Ils en avait déjà parlé. Les anges ne doivent pas réfléchir par eux-même. Ressentir des choses risquait de leur faire avoir des doutes et compromettre les missions pour lesquelles ils étaient envoyés sur Terre. Castiel avait été envoyé pour convaincre Dean de servir de véhicule à l'archange Michael. Mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre, refusant de laisser Dean prendre un tel risque. Déjà à cette époque, pourquoi Castiel avait-il complètement renié son Père pour lui ? Par amour ?...

Il fut coupé dans son flot de pensées par le contact doux des lèvres de l'ange posées soudainement sur les siennes, aussi vite qu'il reprit ses distances.

\- Pardon... Dit alors Castiel, confus.

La couverture était sur le lit, ne couvrant plus du tout le torse nu de l'ange. Dean, toujours sous le choc, réalisa au même moment qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux ce corps qui lui faisait face.

\- Mon corps ne te dérange pas tant que ça apparemment... Lança Castiel.

\- Hein ? Non, je... Tenta Dean sans pouvoir en dire plus, alors que Castiel se penchait une nouvelle fois sur lui, mais plus concrètement, faisait tomber Dean en arrière sur le lit, tout en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Dans la tête de Dean, c'était l'explosion. Il se demandait pourquoi. Comment est-ce que l'ange en était venu à faire une chose pareil ? Comment avait-il deviné pour les sentiments du chasseur ? Sam lui en avait-il parlé ?... Mais bien vite, il arrêta de penser à son frère quand il senti un frottement contre son entre-jambe.

La main de l'ange le caressait, doucement, tendrement... Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, un baiser chaud et doux, délicat, presque féminin... Mais Castiel n'était pas une femme...

Mais Dean s'en fichait. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à penser et se laissa aller sous les mains habiles de l'ange, tout deux enveloppés par les ailes cotonneuses de l'ange.  
Il n'avait pas fallu plus de quelques secondes pour que l'excitation montre en lui et se fasse sentir sous les caresses de Castiel. Il sentait bien que ses joues chauffaient et se sentait comme une adolescente. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre le contrôle. De ne l'avoir jamais eu...

Mais Dean s'en fichait. Il aimait se qu'il ressentait et ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

Alors que Castiel commençait à lui embrasser la joue, puis le cou, l'épaule, le torse, sans jamais perdre le rythme sur son sexe, Dean tenta, lui aussi une caresse sur le torse de l'ange. Il glissa ses doigts sur sa poitrine, son ventre et fonça sans réfléchir jusqu'à son entre-jambe qui était également bien tendu.

Dean senti Castiel haleter sur sa peau. Cela l'excita d'autant plus. Il faisait du bien à Castiel et cela lui plaisait. Il se mit donc à caresser à son tour, jusqu'à ce que Castiel laisse échapper un petit soupire de plaisir.

L'ange ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'expériences niveau sexe, mais il ne se débrouillait pas si mal. À vrai dire, c'était Dean qui se sentait un peu dépassé. Surtout quand Castiel reprit son parcourt de baiser sur le ventre de Dean, puis plus bas, toujours plus bas... Baissant délicatement le survet' du chasseur...

Dean avait la tête en feu. Alors qu'il se souvenait parfaitement l'effet que lui faisait une poitrine quand il avait 11 ans, là, les simples caresses de Castiel lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe. Et voilà que l'ange allait poser ses lèvres sur son sexe... L'explosion n'était pas loin...

Et en effet...

Un râle de plaisir accompagna l'orgasme et Dean ouvrit brutalement les yeux. En sueur, les yeux écarquillés, il prenait petit à petit conscience qu'il était seul dans son lit et que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve, érotique... Dont Castiel avait tenu le rôle principal.

Dean se redressa brusquement sur son lit et n'apprécia pas du tout la sensation collante qu'il ressenti au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

Il se maudit. La dernière fois qu'une chose pareille lui était arrivé, il devait avoir à peine 13 ans. Pourquoi un rêve avec Castiel lui avait fait un effet pareil ? Il n'osait pas vraiment répondre à cette question dont la réponse était pourtant évidente.

Il se leva et entreprit de se changer. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir se rendormir. Et puis il était neuf heure. Il estimait avoir suffisamment dormis. Il lui fallait sortir de cette pièce, prendre l'air.

Dean fila prendre une douche, histoire de se remettre les idées en place - mais sans grande conviction.

Il se demandait s'il arriverait à faire face à son frère et l'ange.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam regarda Dean s'éloigner avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil. En voyant la couverture posée sur l'ange, il trouva l'attention touchante de la part de son frère.

Il prit un des gros livres, au hasard, dans l'une des bibliothèque, était allé se chercher une tisane et était tombé sur un chapitre très intéressant parlant des yōkai les plus populaires. Il veillait l'ange depuis un peu plus d'une heure quand celui-ci gémis.

Sam releva les yeux et vit Castiel qui tenta de se retourner et manqua de tomber en se retrouvant bloqué par ses ailes.

L'ange se redressa d'un bon, surpris par ce poids soudain qui pesait sur son dos et eu besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'ailes. Quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elles s'étaient mises à battre l'air, comme s'il ne semblait pas savoir les contrôler, percutant tout ce qui se trouvait à portée.

\- Cas' Cas' ! Du calme, tout va bien ! S'était écrié Sam tout en posant rapidement son livre et sa tasse avant d'être bousculé.

Il essaya d'attraper l'ange par les épaules pour qu'il arrête de bouger et une fois qu'il y fut parvenu, il demanda :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Pou-pourquoi... ? Mes ailes... ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué... C'est...

\- Vous ne devriez pas pouvoir les voir, c'est impossible. Elles ne peuvent pas être visibles... Et solides...

\- Solides ? S'étonna Sam tout en relâchant l'ange.

\- D'habitude, elles ne sont pas solides, c'est pour cette raison qu'elles ne peuvent être touchées, qu'elles ne percutent jamais rien ni personne, expliqua machinalement Castiel, l'esprit encore un peu embrouillé.

Il semblait terriblement troublé par la situation, les yeux balayant la pièce sans jamais vraiment s'arrêter.

\- Oh, je vois... Cas', écoute-moi. Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir.

\- Avec la Baïsharjitù ?

\- En quelque sorte... Répondit simplement Sam. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'en sais trop rien, commença Castiel tout en croisant nerveusement les bras sur son torse.

Ses ailes se plièrent dans son dos, le plus serré possible, comme si elles cherchaient à disparaître aux yeux du jeune chasseur qui l'observait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer de petits coups d'oeil vers les plumes qui dépassaient de chaque côté de la tête de l'ange.

\- C'est un peu l'ébullition en moi. Continua Castiel, tentant de faire abstraction des regards de Sam. J'ai encore très mal au dos. J'ai froid. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. J'ai l'impression qu'un lien fort me relie à Dean, mais je ne comprends pas bien sa nature. J'ai toujours ressenti ce lien, mais là, le ressenti semble décuplé.

\- C'est à dire... ? Relança le brun pour que Castiel continue.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est un sentiment étrange, fort. C'est comme si ce que j'ai toujours ressenti avait fini par exploser. Comme si j'avais retenu un sentiment au fond de moi depuis longtemps et qu'enfin il s'exprimait.

Sam décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu te sens attiré par Dean ?

\- Il est vrai que j'aime être avec lui, j'aime parler avec lui, quand on échange des idées... Je ressens parfois le désir d'être vers lui, de l'observer, même quand il dort. Je me suis toujours fait un devoir de savoir qu'il va bien et de prendre soin de lui. J'aime sa présence mais parfois elle me fait mal alors je ressens le besoin de prendre mes distances... Pour mieux le retrouver...

Castiel avait parlé d'une traite et ne semblait pas le moins du monde troublé par ses propos mais perturbé par la force soudaine de ses sentiments.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour Cas'.

\- Mais comment est-ce que je peux ressentir ça ? Je suis un ange, je n'ai pas à favoriser un humain en particulier. Demanda l'ange en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et pourtant... J'ai l'impression que ta rébellion contre ton cher papa t'as rendu plus humain que tu ne pensais...

\- Et donc, ce qui rend Dean si spécial à mes yeux serait le fait que je suis attiré par lui ? S'étonna encore l'ange.

\- Et il est probable que cela soit réciproque mais Dean à toujours eu un problème avec ses sentiments. Il a beaucoup de mal à parler de ce qu'il ressent. Je pense qu'il va avoir besoin de toi pour l'aider à te le dire.

\- Oh ce serait pour cette raison que Dean a eu une érection pour moi... Dit Castiel, impassible, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Sam manqua de s'étrangler et ne pu retenir son étonnement :

\- P-pardon ?!

Et regretta aussitôt sa question.

\- Oui, hier soir, quand tu nous as enfermé dans le placard, nous étions l'un contre l'autre et...

\- C'est bon ! Je ne veux rien savoir de plus ! Coupa Sam, souriant nerveusement, mal à l'aise. Disons que malgré ça, il aura du mal à l'assumer, publiquement encore plus.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est mal de m'aimer ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que pour Dean, aimer un homme ne fait pas partie des choses qu'il arrive à assumer.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un homme. Je suis un ange. Jimmy Novak, mon véhicule, est un homme, mais je peux en changer.

\- Cas', pour Dean, peu importe le corps que tu empruntes, tu es devenu Jimmy, ou plutôt Jimmy n'existe plus. C'est le seul visage qu'il te connaisse et c'est aussi ainsi que tu lui as plu, malgré lui...

Castiel fronça les sourcils, pencha quelque peu la tête sur le côté avant de baisser le regard et se mettre à sourire.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, il était heureux.

Et Sam fut surpris de voir les ailes de l'ange légèrement rosir...

* * *

 _J'espère que ce 8e chapitre vous aura plus, que vous n'êtes pas déçus/es par le lemon.  
Je dois avouer que j'aime le soft donc rien de bien chargé dans cette fic ni aucune que j'écrirai (enfin, "chargé" pour moi c'est genre sexe bestial et froid, viol, violence, SM et ce genre. Bref...)  
Dès la suite, pas mal d'humour pour des scènes cocasses... J'ai quelques idées, mais qui sait ce qui viendra s'ajouter ou se retirer du plan ?_

 _ **RÉPONSES REVIEWS :**_ _  
Merci pour vos reviews à chaque chapitre ! Cela me motive beaucoup !_

 _Mes réponses :_

 ** _Adalas_** _ **:  
**_ _Évidemment qu'un lemon aurait été totalement prématuré, d'autant que... Non, je n'en dévoile pas plus, mais quand ça arrivera, ce sera... Pas comme ça... :p Du coup, j'espère que ça te va ;)_

 _ **barjy02 :  
**_ _Bien joué, en effet, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Oui, non parce que comme dit Adalas, ce serait bien trop tôt !  
Pour le coup des animaux, c'était vaguement dit en fin de chapitre 2. Et c'était plutôt un détail pour troubler, avec les ailes, justement. Quoique j'ai hésité à en faire quelque chose avec Dean. On verra la suite..._

 ** _CptJackHarkness :  
_** _Ravie que ça t'ait plu, j'espère que cette suite aussi te plaira ! ^^_


	10. Chapter 9

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
_ _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.)_

 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte. Je relis régulièrement, donc certaines fautes sont susceptibles de disparaître, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de quelques rebelles..._

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
CHAPITRE 9**  
rating T  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

\- Salut Dean. Lança Kevin en croisant le chasseur dans le couloir menant à la douche.

Dean lui rendit nerveusement son salut. Il savait que rien n'était visible, mais se sentir encore poisseux entre les jambes le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

\- Si tu vas à la douche, il n'y a sûrement plus beaucoup d'eau chaude, ne traine pas trop.

« Bah voyons... » ragea Dean intérieurement tout en acquiesçant face à Kevin.

À vrai dire, il ne voulait qu'une chose : pouvoir se rincer et peut-être même que l'eau froide lui ferait du bien.  
Il entra à la salle de bain, ferma à clef derrière lui, posa sa serviette sur le bord du lavabo et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il voulait rester ainsi un moment, sans penser à rien, mais avait trop peur de ne pas avoir le temps de se laver. Il commença donc par se savonner, se rincer, puis enfin seulement il laissa son esprit se perdre sous l'eau qui commençait à tiédir. Il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser au rêve qu'il avait fait, à ce que Castiel lui avait fait dans ce rêve, à ce qu'il lui avait dit... Il sentit des frissons le parcourir de la nuque jusqu'aux fesses. Un peu plus et son entre-jambe se réveillait à son tour, mais l'eau froid lui tombant soudainement dessus lui remis les idées en place.  
Les dents serrées, il ferma brusquement l'arrivée d'eau et sorti de la douche. Il se frotta rapidement avec sa serviette avant de l'enrouler autour de sa taille et filer s'habiller dans sa chambre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Tu veux un café ? Proposa Sam à Castiel.

Installés dans la cuisine, le cadet Winchester avait prêté un t-shirt à l'ange afin que celui-ci soit un peu plus à l'aise. Apparemment, il ressentait une nouvelle pudeur qui ne lui ressemblait pas, prenant conscience de son corps, ce corps humain qui n'était pas vraiment le sien mais qu'il semblait à peine commencer à connaître. Sam s'était demandé s'il devait se lancer dans un travail de couture pour que Castiel puisse enfiler le t-shirt malgré ses ailes mais étrangement, le t-shirt avait pris sa place sur le dos de l'ange sans souci, les ailes le traversant comme lorsqu'elles étaient invisibles, sans le trouer ***** _._

\- Je veux bien, merci.

Sam versa deux tasses de café, en tendit une à l'ange et lui demanda encore une fois si tout allait bien. L'ange avait beau répondre par la positive, quelque chose semblait le troubler plus qu'à son habitude.

\- À vrai dire, cela me mets un peu mal à l'aise que mes ailes soient devenues visibles.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce si intime chez les anges ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça mais... Les ailes sont le reflets des sentiments chez les anges. Ils en éprouvent peu et de façon très amoindrie. Les ailes sont souvent noires en période de guerre ou de combat. Mais comme je ressens énormément de choses et de façon complètement exacerbée, j'ai l'impression de ne rien pouvoir cacher et... Je ne sais pourquoi cela me met mal à l'aise. Fini l'ange en se grattant la tête.

Effectivement, Sam avait déjà pu voir les ailes de l'ange virer au rose, redevenir blanches puis passer au gris pour voir apparaître quelques pointes de plumes davantage vertes pâles. Puis elles étaient redevenues blanches.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'analyser quelle couleur était liée à quel sentiment, bien que le rose était clairement lié à un sentiment de tendresse pour Dean.

\- Salut ! Lança Kevin en débarquant dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Kevin. Répondit Castiel sur son éternel ton solennel.

\- Salut, t'as pu te reposer ? Demanda Sam.

\- Ouais, mais j'ai quand même fait quelques recherches avant d'aller me coucher... J'ai trouvé deux ou trois trucs intéressants, dont un sort qui permette apparemment d'invoquer la Baïsharjitù.

\- Pas mal du tout, merci Kevin. Si ça fonctionne, on peut dire que ça nous sera d'une aide précieuse !

\- Pas de problème, dit Kevin tout en se servant à son tour du café avant de se tourner vers l'ange. Et toi Cas' ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien. Je crois. Mon dos me fait mal, mais je crois que c'est parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de sentir le poids de mes ailes.

Kevin ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard sur les dites-ailes. Au même moment, quelques plumes semblèrent frissonner et se redresser, devenant légèrement turquoise par endroit, alors que Castiel tentait de retenir ses ailes le plus cachées dans son dos qu'il le pouvait.  
Sam se mit à tousser pour détourner l'attention du prophète, ce qui fonctionna au bout de quelques secondes. Une fois que Kevin eu posé les yeux sur le chasseur, celui-ci lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il valait mieux éviter de fixer les ailes. Même s'il devait avouer que c'était tentant. Il est vrai qu'elles étaient magnifiques et fascinantes. Et puis c'était tout de même assez hors du commun.

Un léger silence s'installa alors, du moins jusqu'à ce que Dean les rejoigne, les cheveux encore humides, boutonnant les derniers boutons de sa chemise.  
À peine fut-il apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine que Castiel se leva de chaise, ses ailes se dressèrent derrière lui telles les oreilles d'un lapin à l'affût, et les pointes de ses ailes se teintèrent de bordeaux.

\- Dean ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant l'aîné apparaître.

Ce dernier se figea en voyant l'ange se dresser devant lui et ses ailes s'ouvrir ainsi.

Castiel aperçu ses ailes du coin de l'oeil et les replia tout aussi vite avant de détourner les yeux, cramoisi, tout en prononçant un bonjour timide à l'attention du nouvel arrivant.  
Puis il se rassit, les mains sur les genoux, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi il avait eu une telle réaction.

Kevin leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant. Il trouvait quand même gonflé qu'on veuille le tenir hors "du coup" alors que la vérité sautait aux yeux. C'était vraiment le prendre pour un idiot que de croire qu'il ne se douterait de rien. Mais bon, il acceptait de jouer le jeu par respect pour ses amis, et surtout parce que la vie de Castiel était en jeu, ce que Dean semblait oublier.

\- Bonjour. Répondit Dean qui tentait de faire comme si de rien n'était mais qui avait apparemment été surpris.

Sans regarder personne, il se servit lui aussi un café et, alors qu'il allait en boire une gorgée, Sam lui demanda s'il avait bien dormis.  
Dean manqua d'avaler de travers, se brulant à moitié avec sa gorgée et toussota avant de répondre.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à dormir je dois dire.

Tout en disant ça, il ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard vers Castiel qui, lui-même, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça c'est imbécile ! » Se demanda-t-il nerveusement tout en se replongeant dans sa tasse.

Les images de son rêve ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son réveil. Il essayait de se contrôler et y arrivait plutôt bien, mais se retrouver face à Castiel le perturbait. Il n'osait pas le regarder mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter de petits regards qu'il espérait discrets - mais qui ne l'était pas, même si tout le monde faisait comme si de rien n'était.  
Il avait envie de demander à l'ange comment il se sentait, il voulait savoir s'il souffrait, comment il avait réagit en découvrant ses ailes... Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui adresser la parole.  
Il termina sa tasse d'une traite et lança à l'assemblée :

\- Bon, où est-ce qu'on en est ?

\- Kevin a apparemment fait une découverte intéressante.

\- J'ai trouvé un sort qui permet d'invoquer la déesse, mais les ingrédients ne sont pas évidents à trouver si j'en crois le la liste.

\- De quoi a-t-on besoin ? Demanda Dean.

\- Je ne me souviens plus de tout mais plusieurs coeurs d'animaux notamment, dont un coeur de buffle, de macaque, de lapin et deux autres. Il nous faut aussi des tiges de bambou, des fleurs de cerisier...

\- C'est mignon... Lança Dean, sarcastique, avant de déclarer : Bon, fais-nous la liste au propre et on ira chercher tout ce merdier.

Kevin soupira de constater qu'une fois de plus il était considéré comme le larbin mais savait parfaitement que pour Dean, c'était sa façon de paraître détaché. Il ne dit donc rien à ce sujet mais annonça :  
\- Sam, tu peux venir avec moi, j'ai juste besoin de toi pour un... Truc...

Kevin fit les gros yeux à Sam et ce dernier compris qu'il ne fallait pas poser de question. Il posa sa tasse pratiquement vide et suivit l'asiatique jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour les laisser seuls ? Demanda alors Sam.

\- Je t'avoue que je n'y avais même pas pensé. Non, en réalité, c'est parce que j'ai découvert autre chose, mais je ne pouvais pas en parler devant Cas' et Dean. J'ai trouvé ce qu'il en est vraiment du contact physique entre les deux âmes-soeurs... Elle fait ressortir la vraie nature des deux âmes-soeurs, autrement dit elle accroît les sentiments...

\- Et bien ? C'est plutôt positif du coup. Dit Sam sans vraiment comprendre le regard soucieux qu'affichait Kevin.

\- Tous les sentiments... Pas juste l'amour. On se retrouve donc avec une pucelle complètement coincée et un refoulé accros à son déni. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit vraiment positif, comme tu dis. J'ai même l'impression qu'ils sont prêt à devenir ridicules plutôt que se dire les choses...

Sam sembla contrarié, mais son visage s'illumina soudainement.  
\- Tu oublies que Castiel est un ange dont les ailes sont désormais visibles. Et il m'a expliqué qu'elles dévoilaient ses sentiments en changeant de couleur. On peut donc déjà tabler sur le fait que Castiel est devenu un livre ouvert, et puis... On est là, on ne va pas les laisser tomber.

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'ils retournèrent à la cuisine, retrouvant les deux âmes-soeur se tournant presque le dos. Castiel se tenait en bout de table, les ailes légèrement repliées autour des épaules, à nouveau légèrement teintées de bordeaux par endroit, le regard fuyant vers le plafond. Quant à Dean, qui s'était assis à la table, il tapait nerveusement du pied sur le sol tout en se passant un main dans les cheveux, tout aussi nerveusement, les yeux plongés dans sa tasse vide posée devant lui.

\- On a manqué quelque chose ? Demanda alors Sam.

* * *

 _Petit 9e chapitre. J'espère que le côté fluffy inutile des ailes vous plait :p  
 *****_ _(ouais, un peu de magie parce que ça m'arrange bien... Merci de ne pas me signaler en review que c'est tiré par les cheveux, je le sais déjà :p)_

 _ **RÉPONSES REVIEWS :**_ _  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Cela me motive toujours autant !_

 _Mes réponses :_

 ** _Adalas_** _ **:  
**_ _Contente que le changement de couleurs des ailes te plait parce que je compte bien en faire usage :p  
Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que j'arriverai à rendre leur rapprochement crédible, c'est aussi pour ça qu'ils ne se sautent pas sauvagement dessus au détour d'un couloir ! :p_

 _ **barjy02 :  
**_ _Non, le côté animal serait de trop, après rien n'empêche d'ajouter un petit côté bestiale à certaines partie.. Hum, on verra, on verra, on ne s'emballe pas :)) Rien n'est décidé ni prévu pour l'instant ! ^^  
Il ne veut certainement pas voir mourir Castiel, mais il se dit aussi qu'il lui reste un peu moins de 4 jours. ça semble ridiculement court pour tout le monde, mais lui se dit sûrement qu'il a encore du temps devant lui...  
Ses amis ne tarderont pas à le secouer un peu ! ;)_

 ** _CptJackHarkness :  
_** _Mais parfois les rêves deviennent réalité... Je n'en dis pas plus, d'ailleurs, je n'ai rien dit... 0:p_


	11. Chapter 10

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
_ _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.)_

 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte. Je relis régulièrement, donc certaines fautes sont susceptibles de disparaître, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de quelques rebelles..._

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
CHAPITRE 10**  
rating T  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Les deux frères attendaient dans l'Impala, sur le bord d'une petite route secondaire. Karl, un ami chasseur, devait leur fournir les cinq coeurs dont ils avaient besoin pour le rituel d'invocation. Cela faisait déjà près d'une heure qu'ils attendaient mais ils n'allaient pas se plaindre ; mieux valait ça que de partir à la recherche d'un coeur de buffle, de macaque, de lapin, de souris et surtout d'un macabé pas encore enterré.  
Sam relisait une énième fois la liste que lui avait faite Kevin avec les ingrédients. En plus des cinq coeurs, il leur faudrait des fleurs de cerisiers, une tige de bambou, une mèche de cheveux d'une des âmes-soeurs et, la chance leur souriait, une plume d'ange. Une plume bleue ceci dit, et Castiel n'avait encore jamais eu les ailes bleues. Bah, il suffirait de demander...

Dean tambourinait nerveusement sur le volant, ne cessant de regarder sa montre tout en maugréant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout bordel !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es pressé tout à coup ? Demanda Sam.

\- J'me les gèle, voilà c'qui y a !

Sam leva les yeux aux ciel tout en souriant.  
Un nouveau silence s'installa. Au bout de quelque minutes, Sam décida de le briser en demandant à Dean :  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle...

Le visage de Dean se ferma, il détourna les yeux et tout en regardant droit devant lui, il déclara :  
\- Laisse tomber...

\- Tu sais qu'il risque de mourir si tu t'entêtes ? Continua Sam.

Dean était tendu. Il s'agrippait au volant de l'Impala, détournant un peu plus la tête, ne répondant rien.  
Mais Sam n'y prêtait pas attention, il savait que Dean écoutait malgré tout et il reprit :  
\- Tu as peur de quoi ? Te prendre un râteaux ?

\- Je t'ai dis de laisser tomber Sam ! Éclata soudainement Dean. Tu crois quoi ? Que ça m'est égal ? Que j'ai envie de le voir mourir ?

\- C'est pourtant l'impression que ça donne ! La seule chose que tu as à faire c'est de t'assumer un peu. Tu as bien remarqué que Castiel aussi n'attendait que ça !

Dean tiqua brusquement. Il s'en doutait, évidement, il l'avait remarqué. Et puis ce qui s'était passé le matin dans la cuisine ne faisait que confirmer les choses. Sans parler du fait que si Castiel est son âme-soeur, il était évident que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais ça lui fichait la trouille. Et entendre Sam le dire était perturbant, cela rendait toute cette histoire encore plus réelle...  
Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, perdu entre l'angoisse de la mort de Castiel qui approchait, la peur de le perdre, la joie d'avoir confirmation des sentiments de l'ange pour lui, la colère de devoir y faire face...  
Il souffla un grand coup avant de sortir de la voiture en claquant la portière derrière lui.  
Sam poussa un profond soupire d'exaspération, attendit une dizaines de secondes pour que son frère se calme et sortit à son tour.

\- Alors ? Lança-t-il, sous-entendant "alors, c'est quoi le problème ?"...

Dean jura entre ses dents tout en donnant un coup de poing contre la portière de son bébé. Il était pris au piège. Peu importe la gêne, il devait parler, il le devait !  
Sam compris que Dean devait être extrêmement contrarié pour s'en prendre à sa voiture, y laissant même un petit impact sur la carrosserie.

\- C'est l'angoisse... Souffla Dean en se plaquant sa main endolorie sur le visage.

Sam s'approcha, renforçant le côté intime de leur échange. Ils avaient beau être seuls, cela évitait que Dean ait à parler trop fort.

\- Si je décide de dire les choses publiquement, qu'est-ce qu'... ?

Dean leva les yeux aux ciel. Il cherchait apparemment ses mots. Sam ne dit rien. Il ne voulait en aucun cas couper son frère et priait pour que Karl ne débarque pas à ce moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fera une fois qu'on aura clairement dit les choses ? Une fois que lui et... Et moi on aura avoué ce qu'on ressent ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à vivre comme... Un couple... Avec lui... Finit par réussir à dire Dean, les poings serrés, ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps le regard de son cadet.

Sam sourit, comprenant enfin ce qui mettait si mal à l'aise son frère, et à raison. Il lui répondit donc :  
\- Tu sais, personne ne te demande de vive comme ça avec lui.

\- Je le sais parfaitement mais... On... On ne pourra plus faire semblant... !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Dean enfonça ses mains au fond de ses poches de jeans avant de baisser les yeux. Sam compris que la suite était extrêmement embarrassante car ce dernier ne disait plus rien. Sam se rappela soudain d'une révélation que lui avait fait Castiel et proposa, plissant les yeux, s'apprêtant déjà à se reprendre les foudre de son aîné :  
\- Tu as déjà eu envie de lui ?

Dean releva brusquement les yeux. Son regard exprimait un panique que Sam ne lui connaissait pas, ceci dit, le châtain semblait essayer de garder son calme.

\- J'ai... J'ai fait un rêve... C'était déjà bien assez perturbant... Et... Ce matin...  
Dean souffla un coup avant de reprendre :  
\- Ce matin, Castiel m'a demandé pardon... Il s'excusait d'avoir choisi un véhicule masculin... C'était comme dans mon rêve... J'ai paniqué, j'avais peur de ce qui pourrait suivre. Et j'ai repensé à mon rêve. J'ai eu du mal à garder mon... Calme. Dit-il en signant à son frère qu'il parlait d'un calme physique. Du coup, j'étais en colère contre moi-même et je me suis emporté sur lui.

Sam avait sourit en entendant l'aveu de Dean et lui dit :  
\- T'es vraiment un con en toute circonstance...

\- Merci, répondit Dean, toujours nerveux puis imitant son frère, souriant à son tour.

\- Arrête d'avoir peur de ce que tu ressens. Tu risques quoi à la fin ? D'être heureux, pour une fois ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Il était un peu mal à l'aise de s'être dévoilé de la sorte mais en même temps, il se sentait libéré d'un poids.

\- Hey, les Winchester ! Les interpella soudainement une voix.

\- Karl ! T'en a mis du temps, on aurait presque pu s'inquiéter ! Déclara Sam en voyant le chasseur arriver de l'autre côté de l'Impala, une glacière à la main.

Dean réfléchis une seconde à ce que lui avait dit son frère, se passant une main dans les cheveux.  
Il devait bien l'admettre...

« Je suis vraiment un con... »

Et il rejoignit le nouvel arrivant, le saluant chaleureusement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Cas' ? Lança Kevin en arrivant à la bibliothèque, où l'ange se trouvait, lisant un magazine féminin.

L'ange posa sa lecture d'un geste lent tout en déclarant :  
\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce magazine soit un document historique des Hommes de lettre...

Kevin lui lança un regard surpris avant de répondre qu'il en doutait également puis revint à ce qui l'amenait.  
\- Cas', pour invoquer la déesse qui a lancé la malédiction à Dean, il nous faut une plume d'ange bleue...

Il n'avait pas fini que déjà Castiel détournait le regarde en rougissant.

\- Heu... Je me demandais si tu pouvais nous en fournir une... Termina le jeune prophète tout en prenant conscience que ça ne semblait pas si évident pour l'ange. Tout va bien ?

\- Mmh ? Oui, tout va bien. Je vais voir pour... Hum... Pour...  
Mais Castiel ne termina pas sa phrase, se disant qu'incomplète elle était suffisante.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta encore une fois Kevin. Le bleu représente un sentiment si gênant que ça ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. En fait, depuis la nuit passée, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de sentiments sont liés à l'intimité et déclenchent une certaine gêne en moi, sans que je comprenne bien pourquoi.

\- Que représente le bleu ?

\- L'apaisement je crois...

\- Il n'y a rien de vraiment intime là-dedans si ça peut te rassurer. En revanche, ce ne sera pas facile à ressentir ici...

Et le bruit fracassant de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre :  
\- Ouvrez le frigo, on arrive avec les coeurs ! Déclara Dean en portant une glacière apparemment fendue qui faisait mal son office, dégoulinant de sang sur tout le chemin qui le séparait de la cuisine.

* * *

 _Voilà le 10e chapitre !  
Les choses se précisent. On sait enfin pourquoi Dean à tant de mal à passer le pas !_

 _ **RÉPONSES REVIEWS :**_ _  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Cela me motive toujours autant !_

 _Mes réponses :_

 ** _Adalas_** _ **:  
**_ _J'ai pris note ! ;) J'avais peur que la note ne soit pas lue, mais en effet, en relisant, je trouve effectivement que ça coupe trop l'histoire. Merci pour tes critiques toujours constructives ! ^^ Je ne suis pas une grande habituée d'écriture de Fic. Jusque là, j'en lisais surtout et ayant vu de tout, merci de me recadrer ! ^^ Et le fluffy avec les ailes est loin d'être terminé ! :D J'en ai encore un peu en réserve ! :p_

 _ **barjy02 :  
**_ _Quand on est prit de court, c'est toujours encore plus difficile que quand rien nous presse, mais le temps joue contre eux et, quoiqu'il en dise, oui, il devra faire face à ses sentiments ! ^^ Ça vient doucement, mais sûrement !_

 ** _CptJackHarkness :  
_** _À quand la grande révélation ? Ah, mystère ! :D je t'invite à ne pas rater la suite pour le savoir :p Hihi._

 _ **solariene :  
**_ _Aaah ce pauvre Kevin, comme tu dis... Mais il aura sa petite part de considération ! Promis ! :p Et... Effectivement, y a que dans les rêves que tout est si parfait... Du coup, en vrai, qu'est-ce que ça va donner ?  
Suite au prochain ? ou suivant... ? chapitre... :p_

 _ **Eikaow :  
**_ _Merci pour ta review ! Oui, se tourner autour, c'est dans une habitude qui traine depuis un peu trop longtemps, mais la suite de l'histoire va changer tout ça :p  
La suite arrive toujours assez rapidement ;) J'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

 _ **Eileen Ana :  
**_ _Merci pour ton passage ! ^^_


	12. Chapter 11

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
_ _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.)_

 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte. Je relis régulièrement, donc certaines fautes sont susceptibles de disparaître, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de quelques rebelles..._

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
CHAPITRE 11**  
rating T/M  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

\- Bordel, ça schlingue ! Lança Kevin en refermant le congélateur sur les coeurs dégoulinants qui avaient été jetés en vrac à l'intérieur. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas un niveau de fraicheur à respecter pour faire le rituel... Sinon, c'est foutu d'avance.

\- Ferme-la, tu vas nous porter la poisse ! Lui lança alors Dean.

Castiel était resté à l'entrée de la cuisine, observant la scène en silence, étant de trop pour aider.

\- Merci pour ton aide, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Sam à l'attention de Kevin, tout en jetant un regard noir à son frère.

\- Oui, merci. Répéta alors Dean, réalisant qu'il avait un peu trop tendance à se décharger sur le prophète.

\- C'est rien... Lâcha Kevin dans un soupir. Ah et j'ai trouvé l'adresse d'un fleuriste spécialisé dans les plantes asiatiques, à deux heures de route d'ici. Il m'a dit avoir du bambou et des cerisiers en bonzaï. J'imagine que ça devrait faire l'affaire.

\- Merci encore Kevin. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ! Puis Sam se tourna vers son grand frère et lui dit : Je vais aller voir ce fleuriste, en attendant, toi tu essaies de... Faire ce que tu as à faire, s'il te plait !

Dean acquiesça, les mains dans les poches arrières de son jeans, pas très réjouis, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à l'ange qui se tenait toujours vers la porte tout en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

\- Oh, renchérit Kevin, le fleuriste ne parle que le vietnamien... Si tu ne te sens pas de taille, je peux te donner un coup de main...

Sam sourit et du admettre qu'il avait besoin, encore une fois, de l'aide de l'ado.  
Ils s'apprêtaient à partir et Sam souffla à Dean :  
\- On ne va pas faire long mais il y a deux heures de route, tu as donc plus de quatre heures pour mettre les choses au clair avec Cas', je compte sur toi.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon... ! Râla Dean, tendu.

\- Ne pense pas qu'à toi sur ce coup ! Lui lança-t-il en s'éloignant tout en le pointant du doigt.

Castiel lança un regarde perplexe au cadet avant de refaire face à Dean, une main sur l'épaule, apparemment un peu mal à l'aise.  
Dean n'osait pas croiser son regard mais sentait celui, perçant, de l'ange sur son dos. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes puis pris une inspiration avant de se retourner.  
Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais enfin regarder Castiel, comme il faut, lui fit ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer aussitôt.  
Face à ce silence, Castiel regarda bêtement derrière lui s'il n'y avait rien qui perturbait le chasseur et fini par demander, fronçant les sourcils et penchant la tête sur le côté, comme il savait si bien le faire :  
\- Tu... Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Dean ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Dean baissa les yeux et se mit à rire nerveusement avant de reprendre, plus calmement :  
\- Comment te sens-tu Cas' ?

\- Ça va. J'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à mes ailes, c'est un peu déroutant de se dire que tout le monde peut les voir... Toi y compris.

\- Comment ça "moi y compris" ?

\- Et bien...  
Castiel gardait ses sourcils plissés, cherchant ses mots, tout en se frottant légèrement le front puis repris :  
\- J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien pouvoir te cacher.

\- Que voudrais-tu me cacher ? Demanda Dean tout en se disant que c'était un peu osé.

« Il a bien le droit d'avoir des choses à cacher... » Pensa-t-il avant que l'ange reprenne.

\- Mes sentiments... Depuis hier, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais ils sont source de grand malaise, et encore plus face à toi.

Il avait terminé sa phrase en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard vert du chasseur qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder son air détaché alors qu'il était clairement mal à l'aise.  
Ce regarde glacé posé sur Dean lui rappela une nouvelle fois le regard triste du Castiel de son rêve, celui où l'ange lui sautait dessus, ne l'en déplaise...  
Et bien au contraire, il avait aimé, tellement... Il déglutit nerveusement, réalisant qu'il avait créé un blanc dans l'échange.  
Et Castiel s'était approché de lui.  
Et ses ailes se teintaient de rose et de turquoise.

Un frisson parcouru le dos de Dean qui recula d'un pas, rapidement arrêté par le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, et Castiel continuait de l'approcher.  
\- Cas', tu sais, je... Je voulais te dire...  
Il espérait qu'en disant quelque chose, l'ange stopperait sa progression, mais que dire... ?  
\- ... Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin. Je me suis comporté comme un con mais c'est parce que...  
Ce n'était pas le meilleure sujet à lancer mais au moins l'ange s'était arrêté, à deux pas de lui.  
\- ... J'ai été surpris par ta question Cas'...

Castiel pencha une nouvelle fois la tête sur le côté, affichant clairement son incompréhension, mais ne dit rien, laissant Dean terminer.

\- Cas', je ne veux pas que tu changes. Tu ne serais plus toi avec un autre corps...

C'était dit. Enfin... Pas vraiment, pas tout, pas le principal, pas le centre du sujet, mais disons que ça faisait une bonne entrée en matière.

\- Je resterais moi, seul le véhicule changerait...

\- Pas à mes yeux... Dit Dean d'une petite voix en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'ange.

À ces mots, les ailes de l'ange frémirent et quelques pointes de plumes virèrent au bordeaux.  
Ce changement sembla perturber Castiel et Dean en profita pour faire un pas en avant, se rapprochant de l'ange. Le chasseur était terriblement nerveux, comme jamais encore il ne l'avait été.

« La première fois que je me suis envoyé en l'air, c'était pareil... Mais bon, là il n'est pas question de ça avec Cas' ! » Pensa-t-il sans vraiment en être certain.

Cette pensée le rendit encore plus nerveux. D'autant que quand Castiel réalisa que Dean s'était approché, ses ailes décidèrent de faire le grand écart malgré lui, comme si, inconsciemment, il avait voulut entourer le chasseur de ses plumes. Mais handicapé par un meuble de cuisine d'un côté et une chaise de l'autre, ce fut plutôt dans un grand fracas que l'ange replia ses ailes précipitamment.

\- P-pardon, j'ai encore du mal à les contrôler... Et le fait qu'elles puissent entrer en contact avec l'environnement... Ce n'était pas le cas avant et...

\- C'est rien, ce n'est pas grave... Dit Dean, essayant de calmer Castiel malgré le fait que lui aussi était terriblement tendu.

Tout deux se mirent à regarder le sol, ne sachant trop quoi dire ni quoi faire. Mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi éternellement. Dean inspira, prenant comme une bouffée de courage, attrapa le bras de Castiel, l'attira vers lui et... Resta figé, sans oser aller plus loin, sans oser faire ce qu'il allait faire.  
Alors Castiel pris le relais, ferma les yeux et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres du châtain.  
Ce dernier l'accueilli sans broncher, sans bouger, sans même fermer les yeux, voulant voir le visage de l'ange.  
Et tout aussi vite, Castiel reprit ses distances, embarrassé.

\- Pardon Dean, je... Je n'aurais pas dû ?

Clairement, c'était une question. Une question à laquelle Dean répondit par un sourire avant de se pencher pour embrasser à son tour l'ange et lui souffler :  
\- Si... Tu devais...

Leur deux corps étaient à présent l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'avaient même pas réalisé qu'ils s'étaient autant rapprochés. Mais à présent, ils prenaient non seulement conscience de leur rapprochement et de ce que celui-ci avait engendré : Une excitation commune.  
Ils baissèrent en même temps les yeux vers leur entre-jambe, apparemment aussi décontenancé l'un que l'autre. Puis ils échangèrent un rapide coup d'oeil qui les fit sourire. Un petit sourire pincé, pas vraiment contrôlé. Apparemment, la gêne était partagée.

\- Je suis... Désolé Dean, je... Je n'ai pas l'habitude... J'ai...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, pour une fois, je n'ai pas plus l'habitude que toi, le rassura le châtain.

Et les ailes redevinrent rose au sommet, se dégradant sur un bordeaux puissant sur la pointe jusqu'à mi-hauteur.

\- Et c'est quel sentiment le bordeaux... Demanda Dean qui lança un regard aux ailes, tout en caressant le bras de l'ange, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait.

\- C'est... Heu... L'excitation, je pense... Répondit Castiel en détournant son visage qu'il sentait chauffer.

* * *

 _11e chapitre qui lance sur la suite...  
Mais il va falloir attendre pour savoir ce qui se passe ! :p  
_

 _ **RÉPONSES REVIEWS :**_ _  
Un immense merci pour vos reviews !  
_

 _Mes réponses :_

 ** _Adalas_** _ **:  
** Oui, c'est toujours bien d'avoir aussi des critiques moins "roses" quand elles servent à améliorer l'écriture ;)_  
 _Pour la plume bleue, patience, ça viendra ! :D_

 _ **barjy02 :  
** Il y a encore plein de possibilités pour plein de rebondissements ! :p Mais pour l'instant, on va s'intéresser au cas de nos deux amoureux..._

 ** _CptJackHarkness :  
_** _Ça avance, et la voilà la grande révélation... Enfin, quoique... Se pourrait-il_ _qu'ils n'en soient qu'au début ?_ ** _  
_**


	13. Chapter 12

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
_ _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.)_

 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte. Je relis régulièrement, donc certaines fautes sont susceptibles de disparaître, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de quelques rebelles...  
 **Une fois de plus, j'écris depuis le boulot, donc encore pardon pour les erreurs, difficile de relire, mais une relecture sera faite !**  
_

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
CHAPITRE 12**  
rating MA  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dean était un peu perdu.  
Évidemment qu'il avait envie de l'ange, son corps l'appelait littéralement, et constater la réciprocité du ressenti ne faisait qu'accentuer cette sensation d'attirance. Mais il ne savait pas comment agir avec un homme.  
Castiel n'en menait pas large non plus, n'ayant jamais vraiment ressenti tant d'émotion d'un coup, celles-ci jusqu'ici écrasées par sa grâce d'ange qui lui hurlait de ne pas privilégier un humain alors que son coeur - et sa tête - lui disait l'inverse.

L'échange était très prude et maladroit malgré l'état d'excitation intense et visible dans lequel ils étaient. Mais ils profitaient déjà de pouvoir enfin se toucher comme jamais ils n'avaient osé avant.  
Dean avait glissé sa main gauche dans les cheveux de Castiel, sur la nuque, les agrippant doucement, tout en lui couvrant le cou de baiser qui s'apparentaient davantage à des caresses du bout des lèvres.  
Son autre main était posée sur les reins du noiraud, quelque peu glissée sous son t-shirt.  
L'ange respirait de plus en plus fort, se laissant faire, son souffle se perdant sur l'épaule du chasseur.

Les ailes vibraient, du moins semblaient vibrer, scintiller même avec certaines plumes qui changeaient si vite de couleurs, passant du bordeaux au turquoise, parfois au jaune. Dean se demandait ce que représentaient toutes ces couleurs, mais craignait d'embarrasser l'ange et préféra ne rien dire. Ils auraient bien le temps d'en parler plus tard.

Castiel se cramponna brusquement au bras de Dean, laissant échapper un gémissement qui en disait long sur le plaisir ressenti.  
Il fit un pas un arrière et s'excusa, apparemment gêné.  
\- Tout va bien Cas' ? Demanda alors Dean.

\- Excuse-moi, je... C'est juste que je ne sais pas trop... C'est vraiment étrange comme sensation. On dirait de la douleur et pourtant c'est... Plaisant.

Dean sourit. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Castiel.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas...

En réalité, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas non plus totalement prêt à passer à l'acte, le vrai acte, l'acte complet, avec Castiel. L'envie était évidemment présente, l'excitation face à un corps qui l'attire comme un aimant, évidemment. Mais plein de questions stupides s'imposaient aussitôt à lui, des questions auxquelles Castiel ne serait certainement pas apte à répondre, des questions telles que "Qui prendra le dessus sur l'autre au moment de... ?"... Et Dean refusait d'être celui qui ne maîtrise pas la situation.  
Jusqu'ici, il avait relativement réussi à garder la maîtrise mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps et redoutait l'instant clef où tout deux tomberaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nus, leur sexe l'un contre l'autre, devant faire face à la suite, devant faire un choix...

\- Viens, allons au salon, on y sera mieux... Dit Dean qui se dit que sa phrase semblait plein de sous-entendu alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à s'assoir.

Castiel le suivit néanmoins sans un mot. Une main sur la nuque trahissait sa gêne ce qui laissa comprendre à Dean que le turquoise des ailes était certainement lié à ce malaise.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient sur le canapé du petit salon, Castiel - les ailes relevées derrière lui - demanda à Dean :  
\- C'était moi qui mourrait dans ton cauchemar ?

Dean baissa les yeux, troublé à l'idée que Castiel prenne conscience de ça, que c'était lui dont la vie était en danger, que c'était lui son âme-soeur. Il se contenta d'acquiescer sans un mot, imité par l'ange qui accusait la réponse.

\- Et donc... Crois-tu que tu pourras me sauver... ? Demanda l'ange d'une petite voix, les genoux serrés, les mains jointes sur ceux-ci.

Dean senti son corps se contracter d'un coup. Entre colère et tristesse, il répondit :  
\- Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber tu m'entends ! Jamais ! Si tu crois que je vais laisser cette salope de déesse chinoise gagner, c'est mal me connaître !  
Il sourit, faussement calmé, et ajouta :  
\- Hey, après tout t'es mon âme-soeur !

Il se surpris lui-même en le disant. Tout deux le savaient, évidemment, mais le dire, le prononcer à voix haute, le déclarer à l'autre... C'était une première dont Dean n'était pas peu fier même si cela le plongea momentanément dans un embarra difficilement dissimulable.  
Pourtant Castiel ne remarqua pas le malaise et dit, imperturbable :  
\- Je ne crois pas que la déesse soit particulièrement chinoise...

Ce qui eu pour effet de détendre Dean qui se mit à rire.  
Puis l'ange se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, le faisant tomber en arrière, à moitié sur le dossier et l'accoudoir du canapé.  
Dean était on ne peut plus surpris, d'autant que les ailes de l'ange étaient devenues bordeaux au sommet se dégradant sur le rouge, l'orange et finissaient sur du jaune flamboyant. Ses ailes semblaient être en feu. L'ange lui-même semblait être en feu, embrassant fougueusement le chasseur.  
Il lui ouvrit sa chemise sans arrêter de l'embrasser, lui caressant le torse, lui effleurant la peau du bout des doigts.  
Dean perdait pied. C'était la première fois qu'il ne menait pas la danse et était surpris de découvrir Castiel sous cet angle. Tellement surpris qu'il n'arrivait même pas à tenter de reprendre le contrôle.  
Puis Castiel, à cheval sur le bassin du chasseur, entreprit de défaire la ceinture de l'homme qui se tenait sous lui, faisant sursauter ce dernier, les craintes et les questions de Dean refaisant soudainement surface, mais ne faisant pas pour autant faiblir son excitation.  
Castiel lança un demi sourire à Dean en le voyant sursauter de la sorte et lui souffla à l'oreille :  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas...

Le coeur de Dean manqua un battement. Castiel avait osé reprendre ses propres mots pour les lui servir à lui, comme si lui, Dean Winchester, n'était pas prêt, comme si c'était lui qui était hésitant. Et c'était pourtant le cas. À l'instant même, Castiel semblait avoir un regain d'assurance assez impressionnant.

Castiel continuait son manège, se penchant un peu plus sur Dean, frottant son entre-jambe sur celui du châtain qui appréciait terriblement. Mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ses mains qui, d'ordinaire, à ce stade, malaxaient sans ménagement les poitrines des femmes avec qui il s'envoyait en l'air.  
Il tenta donc, les mains un peu tremblantes - et espérant que l'ange ne le remarque pas - d'ouvrir à son tour le pantalon de Castiel. Au moment où Dean posa la main, à travers le caleçon mais néanmoins sur le sexe de Castiel, ce dernier se crispa net, ne réalisant pas, du coup, que Dean était également troublé de tenir le sexe d'un autre homme entre ses mains.

Puis Castiel arrêta de bouger, couché contre Dean, ses ailes redevenaient doucement roses.

\- Tout va bien Cas' ? Demanda alors Dean. J'ai fait quelque chose qu'...

\- Non... Tout va bien, c'est... C'est rien, c'est moi, dit-il en se redressant, souriant doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Insista Dean qui voyait parfaitement que quelque chose tourmentait l'ange. Désolé si je ne sais pas m'y prendre, tu es... Le premier homme...

\- Non Dean. J'avais juste envie de... Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite. Quand tu m'as touché, j'ai senti que tout serait rapidement terminé et je n'avais pas envie de vivre ce moment de malaise, quand on prend conscience de ce qu'on a fait et qu'on se demande si on n'a pas eu tort de le faire...

\- Tu ? Quoi ? Mais...

\- Je pense que c'est trop tôt pour le faire. Dit simplement Castiel.

Et Dean réalisa que l'ange avait raison. Il était encore tendu comme une corde de guitare sous son caleçon mais se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal car il ne savait pas du tout comment les choses auraient tourné ni s'il aurait assumé par la suite. Il remercia d'un sourire silencieux la sagesse de l'ange et l'attira contre lui, lui déposant un simple baiser sur le front.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise ! Déclara alors Castiel en se redressant pour refermer son pantalon et sa ceinture, avant de faire un clin d'oeil au chasseur, clin d'oeil charmeur habituellement servit par le chasseur aux demoiselles douteuses avant de rentrer avec.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quand Kevin et Sam rentrèrent de leur virée, ils furent quelque peu surpris de découvrir Dean et Castiel sagement assit à la bibliothèque, le premier lisant un magazine sur des voitures de collection de 1950 - et des pin-up, le second plongé dans un énorme livre parlant de la culture asiatique.

\- Quatre heures et... une heure vingt ! Vous avez prit vot' temps ! Déclara l'aîné des chasseurs en regardant sa montre.

\- Tu sauras que ce n'est pas si facile de se débarrasser d'un fleuriste vietnamien qui te conseille sur toutes les plantes qui symbolisent l'amour ! Renchérit Sam en déposant deux pots surmontés de bonzaï de cerisier. Et vous ? Tout s'est bien passé...

Dean répondit que tout s'était bien passé d'un ton neutre et détaché. Castiel affichait le même air détaché mais ses ailes ne purent rester aussi neutres, se couvrant de jaune. Par chance, Sam et Kevin ignoraient à quoi correspondaient le jaune.  
Mais Dean savait : Castiel était encore brûlant et désireux de caresses. Ce qui le fit sourire. Et frissonner à son tour.

Personne ne fit de remarque, du moins jusqu'à Kevin qui annonça, tout en déposant les tiges de bambou au sol :  
\- Il ne nous manque plus que la plume bleue d'un ange.

Le jaune des ailes de Castiel disparu d'un coup pour faire place à un violet froid.  
\- Je... Je vais essayer d'y arriver... Promis Castiel.

\- C'est quoi le bleu ? Demanda alors Dean, surpris par la réaction de l'ange.

\- L'apaisement... Répondit l'ange.

\- Et avec le niveau de stress qui augmente de jour en jour, il ne va pas être facile pour Castiel de se détendre, déclara Kevin.

\- On va bien trouver le moyen de l'apaiser ! Déclara Dean qui compris que sa phrase cachait de nombreux sous-entendus en voyant le regard que lui jetait son frère, et Castiel... Et Kevin.

* * *

 _Le 12e chapitre ! Un léger lemon qui ne se termine pas, désolée, je sais, je sais, mais bon, je ne me sentais pas de tout leur faire déballer à leur première fois.  
Donc voilà :p J'espère que ça vous aura plus malgré tout !  
Bon, prochain chapitre, on repart en mission ! :D Parce que c'est bien beau l'amour, mais y a une déesse maléfique qui court toujours !  
_

 _ **RÉPONSES REVIEWS :**_ _  
Un immense merci pour vos reviews !_

 _Mes réponses :_

 ** _Adalas_** _ **:  
**_ _Haha ! J'avoue que si les fautes qui te font mal aux yeux peuvent être relevées c'est que le reste passe relativement inaperçu et c'est tant mieux ! J'ai courrigé, du moins où j'ai retrouvé les mots :p Merci encore ! Je tâcherai de faire plus attention ! ;)  
Et oui, le chapitre était petit car ce n'était qu'une entrée en matière pour celui-ci qui ne pouvait être coupé et qui était un peu plus long... :D  
_

 _ **barjy02 :  
**_ _Peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être pas... :p La suite au **x** prochain **s** épisode **s** ! :D  
_

 ** _CptJackHarkness :  
_** _Ils commencent à se révéler mais pas que... ;)  
_

 _ **solariene :**  
Oui, je me permets de terminer comme ça le chapitre d'avant :p comme dit plus haut, c'était surtout pour faire intro à ce chapitre, un peu plus long, que je ne souhaitais pas couper en deux... ! :)_

 _ **sarahkristall :**  
Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !  
Oui, je publie relativement vite mes chapitres, il faut dire que j'ai le temps et que j'ai envie d'écrire la suite, donc je ne traine pas :p  
Et puis mes chapitres sont relativement courts alors ça permet aussi d'écrire plus rapidement ! ^^  
_


	14. Chapter 13

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
_ _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.)_

 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte. Je relis régulièrement, donc certaines fautes sont susceptibles de disparaître, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de quelques rebelles..._

 ** _PARDON POUR L'ATTENTE DE CE CHAPITRE, quelques soucis d'organisation cette semaine..._**

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
CHAPITRE 13**  
rating T  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

\- Alors ? Demanda Sam qui débarquait vers Dean.

Celui-ci s'était préparé un énorme hamburger bien gras, dégoulinant de fromage, qu'il s'apprêtait à engloutir pendant que Kevin et Castiel recueillaient un maximum de fleurs de cerisier.

\- Ce burger est délicieux, si tu veux tout savoir, Sammy...

\- Dean... Soupira le plus jeune. Tu as pu discuter avec Cas' ?

Dean détourna le regard tout en attrapant son burger et marmonna un « oui » que Sam eu du mal à saisir.

\- Et... ?

\- Et quoi ? J'ai discuté avec, c'est ok, c'est cool... Répondit Dean, quelque peu agacé, et tendu, mordant une nouvelle fois dans son sandwich dégoulinant.

Sam le fixa quelque secondes avant de rire nerveusement. Il soupira avant de chercher comment s'exprimer et dit enfin :  
\- Dean, que ça te plaise ou non, les ailes de Castiel sont toujours là, donc la malédiction est toujours active et la vie de Cas' est toujours en danger. Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit, mais ça n'a certainement pas du suffire !

Il n'avait pas réalisé que les ailes de l'ange étant toujours visibles cela prouvait que son aveux n'avait pas brisé la malédiction. Prendre conscience de ça, malgré ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, lui et Castiel, le mis quelque peu hors de lui.

\- Est-ce qu'il a compris ce que tu ressentais pour lui ? Relança Sam.

Dean toussa, manquant de s'étrangler avec sa bouchée. Il senti ses oreilles chauffer, repris sa respiration et dû prendre quelques secondes pour répondre à son frère. Secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité à Sam qui compris parfaitement que son aîné était mal à l'aise à l'idée de penser à ce qu'il avait échangé avec l'ange.

\- Je... Je pense qu'il a compris... Fini par dire Dean.

Sam resta un moment silencieux à fixer son frère, attendant une suite qui ne venait pas. Il se mit à tapoter sur la table, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire Dean et à ce qui empêchait la malédiction de se briser.  
Il fini par se pencher en avant vers son frère qui finissait son assiette et demanda :  
\- Je suis désolé de te demander ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ?

Une nouvelle fois, Dean redevint nerveux, rougissant de plus belle. Sam en aurait presque rit si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave pour leur ami, il faut dire qu'il ne voyait pas souvent son aîné dans un tel état de malaise.

\- Heu, je-j'... Bah j'ai dit que c'était... -Que c'était lui la malédict' -Enfin, lui qui devait mourir.. Ou plutôt qu'...

\- Dean. Coupa Sam. Calme-toi. Quoique tu lui aies dit... ou fait... Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Au moment où Sam avait ajouté "ou fait", Dean manqua de lâcher son assiette qu'il débarrassait, plus pour s'occuper les mains que par souci de rangement car d'habitude, il laissait gracieusement la corvée à son frère. Cette faiblesse n'échappa pas à Sam qui compris rapidement ce que cela cachait et proposa :  
\- Tu l'as embrassé ?

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Dean fasse définitivement tomber son verre en équilibre sur son assiette. Rouge de honte, il n'osa pas réagir, ni répondre, ni même refaire face à son petit frère. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur les débris qui trônaient à présent au sol.

\- Hey, Dean, c'est pas grave... Lança Sam en se retenant, cette fois-ci, de rire.

Il se leva et rejoignit son frère, debout face au plan de travail.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu ressens, ni de ce que tu fais. Après tout, la malédiction vous y aide bien, en faisant ressortir votre vraie nature.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Souffla enfin Dean entre ses lèvres, nerveusement serrées.

\- Et bien autant elle renforcera ton déni en public, autant elle te poussera à agir comme tu en rêves avec lui.

À ces mots, un flash des plus pervers s'immisça derrière les paupières de Dean, voyant Castiel, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, dans une position bien que limite humiliante pour l'ange, terriblement excitante à imaginer. Cette fraction de seconde suffit à Dean pour ressentir une vague de chaleur le traverser et lui picoter les fesses. Émoustillé, rougissant, il se racla la gorge dans l'espoir de retrouver un peu son calme et ses esprits. Il essaya de regarder Sam, mais il craignait que ses pensées soient lisibles dans ses yeux, tout aussi rapidement, il détourna les yeux.

\- Tu devrais tenter une nouvelle approche, dit Sam tout en ramassant les bris de verre.

Tout en les déposant sur le plan de travail en attendant de les jeter comme il faut afin d'éviter les risques de se couper, il remarqua l'air confus, perdu même, de Dean.

\- Tout va bien... ? Dean... ?

\- Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? Demanda-t-il, comme un adolescent qui avait du mal à parler aux filles.

\- Ce n'est pas facile. Mais il n'y a rien de compliqué, tenta Sam. Vois-le comme ce qu'il est : un ange, et non comme un homme...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire de plus ? Demanda Dean dans une plainte.

Sam fit semblant de réfléchir un instant avec de déclarer, triomphant et souriant à pleine dents, pensant détendre l'atmosphère :  
\- Couche avec !

Mais en voyant le visage figé de Dean, Sam s'arrêta net de sourire, dégluti difficilement et demanda :  
\- C'est... C'est déjà fait ?!

\- Qu' ? Quoi !? Non ! T'es malade ! Non !

\- Pa-pardon, mais t'aurais vu ta tête !

\- Bah ouais, t'imaginais que j'allais sauter de joie avec une proposition pareille ? Crétin ! Fini Dean en donnant une tape derrière la tête de son cadet qui s'était remis à rire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Merci pour ton aide Cas', dit Kevin. Je vais faire sécher ces fleurs et elles seront prêtes pour l'incantation.

Les petites fleurs avaient été placées dans un grand bocal que le jeune prophète tenait entre ses mains. Il y en avait largement assez pour faire plusieurs incantations, du moins, s'ils avaient eu plusieurs fois les autres ingrédients.

\- Ensuite, une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera le plus grand bien ! Déclara l'asiatique avant de demander : Et toi Cas', tu dors maintenant que tu n'as plus accès à ta grâce ?

\- C'est très probable... Je sens que je me fatigue. Donc je tenterai de dormir après une bonne douche.

\- Peut-être qu'en dormant, tu seras suffisamment apaisé pour que tes ailes deviennent bleues, proposa Kevin. Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait veiller sur toi pendant ton sommeil... Dean, par exemple... Finit-il en détournant le regard, tentant d'avoir l'air innocent.

\- Oh, heu... Peut-être. C'est une idée. Je lui proposerai. Répondit Castiel.

Kevin lui sourit en guise de "Bonne nuit" et s'en alla avec le bocal, laissant l'ange seul, pendant que ses ailes viraient au vert pâle. Empreint de nervosité, il était parfaitement conscient que la malédiction était toujours sur lui, que ses ailes en témoignaient. Dean lui avait fait part de ses sentiments, à sa façon, à la façon "Dean Winchester". C'était une façon qui lui plaisait. Il avait beau jouer les durs, le chasseur n'en menait pas large quand il s'agissait de se dévoiler, ou de se laisser guider. Et Castiel ne souhaitait pas non plus particulièrement perdre le contrôle, même s'il était moins expérimenté que Dean, il savait parfaitement que ce dernier ne savait pas mieux y faire que lui pour ce qui est de partager une quelconque forme d'intimité, d'autant plus avec un autre homme. Ils étaient donc a égalité. Castiel avait peut-être même un cran d'avance car il n'avait pas à faire face aux mêmes blocages, aux mêmes préjugés que ceux avec lesquels Dean semblaient se battre.

Se rappelant le malaise de Dean au moment où il lui avait défait la ceinture, Castiel ne pu se retenir de sourire, voir même de lâcher un léger rire, faisant virer ses ailes au rose, un rose pastel très doux qui témoignait bien de la tendresse qu'il ressentait à l'instant. Toutes les plumes affichaient ce rose, toutes sauf une qui était d'un jaune éclatant.  
Castiel ne voyait pas cette plume unique et ne se rendait pas réellement compte de ressentir ce petit parasitage dans sa tendresse malgré un rapide frisson qui lui parcouru le dos jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il mit ça sur le compte d'un courant d'air - bien qu'impossible dans un bunker sans fenêtre - et se leva pour rejoindre la chambre qu'on lui laissait utiliser quand il trainait au bunker.

C'est la taille entourée de sa serviette de bain qu'il se rendit rapidement à la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Mais au moment d'en atteindre la porte, Dean l'interpella :  
\- Cas' tu... Oh tu allais prendre une douche... ?

\- Oui, en effet... Répondit l'ange, ne pouvant dissimuler son plaisir mêlée de gêne de voir Dean alors que lui-même n'était vêtu que d'une simple serviette de bain, ses ailes virant au vert, turquoise et rose. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Heu, et bien oui... J'imagine que... Tu sais que la malédiction est toujours...

\- Oui, je le sais...

\- A-ah bon ? Tu... Tu sais ? Répéta Dean, surpris.

\- Mes ailes sont toujours visibles et c'est un fait dû à la malédiction. Donc j'en ai déduit que j'étais toujours condamné.

Les yeux de Dean se noircirent en une seconde et il s'approcha de l'ange d'un pas rapide.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça Cas', tu m'entends ! Je te l'interdis !

Sa voix en colère trahissait également sa peur. Il fixait les yeux bleus de l'ange, l'air rageur, mais ne pu soutenir longtemps son regard.

\- On-on va trouver une solution, je te le promets...

Et tout en relevant les yeux, il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de l'ange, un baiser timide, presque trop chaste pour laisser l'ange de marbre, ce que ne manqua pas Dean en voyant la serviette qui entourait la taille de Castiel se relever quelque peu au niveau de l'entre jambe.  
Dean lui lança alors un regard aguicheur comme il savait si bien le faire, rendant Castiel d'autant plus nerveux. Il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas insensible à ce regard.

\- Je... Je vais aller prendre ma douche, Dean... Je... Crois que c'est plus... Plus sage...

Appuyé dos à la porte de la salle de bain, il ouvrit celle-ci sans vraiment quitter des yeux Dean qui continuait à sourire, trop heureux d'avoir fait de l'effet à son ange d'un simple baiser.  
Une fois l'ange disparu dans la salle de bain, le chasseur disparu à son tour dans sa chambre.  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Kevin s'autorisa à sortir de sa cachette. Il n'avait pas osé déranger les tourtereaux pendant leur petit échange. Les mains chargée d'une assiette de riz aux légumes et d'un grand verre de soda, il ne pu s'empêcher de secouer la tête en atteignant sa chambre.

« Quand je pense qu'il demande à ce que je ne sois pas mis au courant... Il pourrait au moins être plus discret... ! »

* * *

 _13e chapitre. Il a mis du temps à venir. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine pour écrire, malheureusement. Et je cherchais comment bien commencer mon chapitre. Mon premier essai n'était pas terrible et ne menait pas là où je voulais, donc j'ai voulu recommencer, ce qui m'a fait perdre pas mal de temps. Ca en plus des multiples et diverses obligations et c'est bon, je n'ai pas pu écrire !  
Mais bon, voilà enfin le 13e, et les suivants ne devraient pas prendre autant de temps à venir !  
_

 _ **RÉPONSES REVIEWS :**_ _  
Toujours un immense merci pour vos reviews ! C'est vraiment super de connaître vos avis, chapitre après chapitre !  
_

 _Mes réponses :_

 _ **barjy02 :  
** Tu as entièrement raison, la malédiction n'est pas levée pour autant :p Mais pourquoi... Moi je sais :D logique, c'est mon histoire, mais pas de spoil ! Donc rdv dans les prochains chapitre et la solution ne sera dévoilée qu'au dernier moment, au moment du combat final. **  
**_

 _ **sarahkristall :  
** Je pense pareil : Dean sait y faire avec les femmes, mais les hommes, c'est autre chose donc sur ce point, lui et Castiel sont a égalité, et c'est ce que je souhaite mettre en avant. Dean n'aura pas forcément le dessus. Mais Castiel non plus. Le doute persiste :p qui sera "l'alpha" :D **  
**_

 ** _Adalas_** _ **:  
** Ne pas aller trop vite, c'est la base. Mème si ça ne me dérange pas dans les fic que je lis, je trouve que quand Dean "assume facilement" ça ne colle pas forcément à sa personnalité. Donc je joue encore un peu sur son déni. Ma foi, je trouve que c'est plus "lui". Castiel l'aidera à se décoincé de toute façon. Et il apprend à s'assumer...  
Oui, la plume bleue mettre un peu de temps a arriver pour une raison bien précise que, j'espère, tu comprendras quand elle arriveras ! ^^  
Pour ce qui est du violet : La nervosité ;) Mais à la fin de l'histoire, je promets de mettre un lexique des couleurs / sentiments, ce qui changera peut-être votre vision des choses lors d'une éventuelle relecture (de certains passages) :D **  
**_

 _ **Primitus Victor :  
** xD Au moment où on me poste que je publie rapidement mes chapitres, je galère pour trouver le temps d'écrire la suite. J'en suis désolée et j'espère que cela ne t'aura pas démotivé à lire la suite !  
Tu me diras qui tu imagines prendre "le dessus" au moment fatidique et si j'ai fait le choix que tu attendais ! ^^  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas ! Et encore désolée pour l'attente :-/ **  
**_

 ** _CptJackHarkness :  
_** _Tu m'en vois ravie ! :D J'espère que ça va continuer alors :p_

 ** _Elyrine :  
_** _Merci pour ta review ! Je vais te faire un aveux : Je ne suis pas super douée pour les lemons. Et j'aime le soft... Je le cache beaucoup, mais de ce côté, je suis très fleur bleue :p Enfin, non pas que je n'aime pas la virilité, je ne suis pas fan qu'un des gars se comporte comme une vierge apeurée, mais... Je retranscris_ _mal ce que j'ai en tête...  
Ceci dit, il y en a de prévu pour la suite. Je ne comptais juste pas envahir l'histoire de lemon, mais il devrait y en avoir encore... deux, ou trois peut-être... À voir. Je ferai donc de mon mieux pour les écrire... Arf ! xD Tu me donneras ton avis le moment venu ;)_ _Avec plaisir !_ ** _  
_**

 ** _Courtney Ackles :  
_** _Merci pour tes reviews ! ça fait_ _vraiment plaisir que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également !_ ** _  
_**


	15. Chapter 14 - Bonus

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
_ _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.)_

 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte. Je relis régulièrement, donc certaines fautes sont susceptibles de disparaître, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de quelques rebelles..._

 ** _NOTE Spécial chapitre BONUS :  
Bon, encore un peu d'attente pour ce chapitre qui n'est, en plus, qu'un bonus.  
Petit essai de Lemon - pensée pour Elyrine.  
J'avais cette scène en tête mais sans savoir si j'allais l'ajouter, puisque je ne suis pas forcément douée pour écrire ce genre de choses.  
Du coup, c'est un chapitre "bonus" dans le sens qu'il n'est pas essentiel à l'histoire mais qui offre un petit lemon à ceux qui les aiment.  
J'espère que ce n'est pas trop nul... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, faire des critiques, etc. Mais soyez indulgents svp. xD  
_**

 ** _J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes, surtout sur des lemons, je trouve que c'est particulièrement terrible. Mais il est tard et donc on est doublement en situation de risques ! Patientez jusqu'à demain midi pour profiter du texte avec la majorité des grosses fautes corrigées !  
Je publie malgré tout tel quel, pour l'instant, pour les plus curieux, pressés et qui se fichent davantage des fautes !  
Merci encore !_**

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
CHAPITRE 14 - Bonus**  
rating MA  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Castiel referma la porte derrière lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme, ou en tout cas être apte à continuer à faire ce qu'il était venu faire dans la salle de bain.  
C'est l'esprit troublé qu'il déposa sa serviette de bain sur la barre prévue à cet effet, se retrouvant nu - et toujours un peu tendu - dans cette grande salle de bain trop chic pour un ange tel que lui, un ange qui avait appris à aimer la simplicité de toute chose. Il s'entoura pudiquement de ses ailes, en grande partie blanche, mais parsemées de plumes beige, blanc crème et rose. Mais une plume était restée jaune et semblait contaminer celles qui l'entouraient.

L'ange régla la température de l'eau de la douche, maladroitement, passant par le brulant, puis le glacé, avant de trouver la tiédeur adéquate pour le relaxer, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à se glisser sous le jet.  
L'eau glissa sur ses plumes, lui affinant les ailes avec grâce. Alors qu'il les gardait contre son dos, il ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur l'envelopper. L'envelopper comme il souhaitait que Dean le fasse...

Castiel rouvrit grand les yeux en sentant son corps se réveiller brusquement à cette pensée, corps qui ne s'était jamais vraiment "endormi" d'ailleurs, depuis l'échange rapproché avec le chasseur dans la bibliothèque, ses pensées n'avaient cessé de le faire frissonner. Alors qu'il tentait désespérément de se contrôler, il était enfin seul face à lui-même, libre de se laisser aller à ses plaisirs.

Mais que faire... ?

Il savait comment procéder, évidemment, mais il n'avait jamais eu à le faire. Jamais la sensation de désir n'avait été forte au point de lui faire dresser les poils sur le corps, et pas que.  
Il posa donc une main timide sur son sexe qui attendait une stimulation avec impatience. À ce léger contact, déjà, il senti des frissons lui traverser les jambes, les reins, les ailes... Ailes qui se peignaient de jaunes et de bordeaux.  
Castiel jeta un oeil hors de la douche. Il savait qu'il avait fermé la porte à clef, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de craindre d'être surpris. Puis il reporta son attention sur son excitation.  
Sa main, restée immobile jusque là, commença à caresser son sexe, lentement, doucement. Castiel commençait à respirer plus fort, les yeux mi-clos, laissant enfin son imagination l'entrainer là où il souhaitait.

Ce n'était plus sa main qui le caressait, mais celle de Dean, du moins dans son fantasme. Dean qui s'était invité sous la douche, tout habillé, torse nu sous une chemise ouverte, jeans trempés, moulant les jambes du chasseur.  
Alors que Castiel accélérait le mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe, derrière ses paupières closes, Dean lui lança son fameux sourire, ce sourire qui le faisait frisonner à chaque fois. Il le voyait se mettre à genou devant lui, il le voyait poser ses lèvres sur son membre tendu, ouvrir légèrement la bouche et le caresser avec sa langue d'un mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé.

Castiel retenait mal ses gémissements. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi imaginer tout ça accentuait son plaisir, mais il ne voulait pas s'en priver et ne lâchait pas cette vision paradisiaque de Dean, à ses pieds, s'occupant de lui prodiguer tout le plaisir possible.  
Il s'imagina croisant le regard émeraude du chasseur, un regard plongé dans la béatitude d'offrir un tel délice à l'ange.  
Et la seconde suivante, Castiel ressenti son corps entier se figer. Alors qu'il retenait un râle de jouissance, les muscles de tout son corps se crispèrent. Il se sentait malgré tout perdre la totalité de ses forces. Les jambes tremblantes, il se laissa glisser sur le sol de la douche.  
À genou à terre, il se laissa tomber en arrière, ses ailes le protégeant de la fraicheur de la paroi murale. La tête appuyée contre le mur, entre ses ailes, les yeux fermés, il ne vit pas ses ailes perdre leur couleur de feu, redevenir claires, témoignant du calme retrouvé par son corps et son esprit.

Après quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions, son coeur retrouvant également un rythme plus adéquat, Castiel termina sa douche en vitesse, se savonnant tout le corps, utilisant le même savon pour se laver les cheveux, omettant pour l'occasion qu'un shampoing était plus adapté, mais qu'importe.  
Il était propre et pouvait sortir de la douche.  
Il se sécha, prenant un peu de temps pour lisser ses plumes, un peu contrarié à l'idée de perdre du temps pour elles. Il espéra gagner du temps en utilisant le sèche-cheveux, mais fut d'autant plus irrité de constater qu'il ressemblait à un poussin encore couvert de duvet pelucheux, ses ailes ayant quelque peu prit du volume sous l'effet de l'air chaud.  
Il espérait ne croiser personne en retournant à sa chambre, surtout pas Dean.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean venait de fermer la porte de sa chambre, un sourire encore collé à ses lèvres.  
Il avait beau se sentir un peu bête de sourire ainsi, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être flatté de voir qu'il avait fait de l'effet à son ange avec un simple baiser volé.

« Mon ange... » Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de penser.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour l'émoustiller. Il baissa les yeux sur son entre-jambe, l'observant comme un ami qui le trahissait, releva la tête tout en soupirant. Il devait admettre que Castiel était terriblement excitant.  
Pourtant...  
Il attrapa un journal érotique - porno... - qu'il gardait près de son lit, l'ouvrit à une page au hasard, tombant sur une image dès plus lubriques, des hommes dominant des femmes aux formes appétissantes, les tenant par les cheveux alors qu'elles se faisaient pénétrer assez bestialement. D'autres femmes, les jambes écartées, se masturbaient avec divers objets insolites...  
Dean devait avouer que toutes ces images réveillaient quelque peu ses instincts primaires.  
Il sourit, heureux de pouvoir, une nouvelle fois, se convaincre que les femmes lui plaisaient bel et bien, l'excitaient bel et bien.  
C'est donc ces images en tête qu'il s'étendit sur son lit, glissant une main dans son jeans pour se caresser, mais rapidement à l'étroit, il défit la braguette de ses pantalons, baissa son caleçon et reprit son mouvement.

Il s'imaginait dressé derrière une femme, celle-ci à quatre patte devant lui, la prenant en levrette. Une femme sans visage, une inconnue. Qu'importe, Dean n'avait pas besoin de visage pour éprouver du plaisir. Puis rapidement la femme devint plus floue.  
Quand le corps de Castiel apparu à quatre patte devant lui dans son fantasme, Dean eu du mal à retenir un gémissement de plaisir plus accentué que ses petits souffles très maîtrisés jusqu'alors.

Il s'arrêta net, se redressant, assis sur son lit.  
Castiel était nettement plus excitant à imaginer que n'importe quelle femme. Et pourtant Dean aimait les femmes. Mais il aimait encore plus Castiel.  
C'est le souffle court qu'il devait l'accepter, surtout s'il voulait terminer en beauté son activité.  
Il se laissa retomber en arrière, souffla un coup et referma les yeux. Gardant bien en tête qu'il serait le seul à savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête à cet instant, il continua son petit scénario intérieur, Castiel soumis face à lui, le chasseur lui tenant les hanches pour l'accompagner dans son rythme. Alors que l'ange appuyait son front sur le lit, dissimulant ses cris de plaisir dans les draps...

Puis au moment où Dean sentait le plaisir monter en lui, l'image de son fantasme changea.  
Ce n'était plus lui qui avait le dessus, mais Castiel. Un Castiel vêtu d'un costume intégralement noir, chemise noire, cravate noire, pantalons noirs, abaissé juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il puisse, à son tour, pénétrer le chasseur, lui tenant la hanche de la main droite, lui retenant le bras en arrière de la main gauche, très dominant, tel le guerrier qu'il était, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient tous tendance à l'oublier.  
Une image qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde - peut-être un peu plus - mais suffisamment longtemps pour que Dean l'ait à l'esprit pendant la durée de son orgasme qui sembla interminable.

Autant troublé par ce fantasme qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible que par la qualité du plaisir ressenti, Dean avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Le corps tremblant, les mains moites, le t-shirt sale - heureusement, que le t-shirt, Dean sentait son coeur s'emballer. Il avait aimé, tellement. Certes, il avait été troublé, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé quelque chose d'aussi excitant.  
Il n'osait pas tellement penser qu'il puisse souhaiter être dominer par l'ange, à vrai dire, le fantasme était certainement bien plus excitant que la mise en pratique réelle.  
Mais bordel que l'imaginer était excitant !

Il se leva, changea de t-shirt, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
Il avait grandement besoin d'un grand verre de whisky !

* * *

 _14e chapitre, totalement inutile à la suite de l'histoire, mais c'était pour faire un petit essai et cadeau "lemon"...  
Comme dit plus haut, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis sur ce lemon, sachant que je ne suis pas très douées pour les écrire. Je trouve que des mots trop crus ont parfois tendance à briser le charme d'une histoire, d'une romance, etc.  
Surtout quand, comme moi, on décrit mal à les choses... Bref !  
J'attends vos avis avec impatience !  
Un nouveau chapitre (un vrai) prévu pour demain ! ^^  
_

 _ **RÉPONSES REVIEWS :**_ _  
Toujours un immense merci pour vos reviews ! C'est vraiment super de connaître vos avis, chapitre après chapitre !_

 _Mes réponses :_

 _ **Primitus Victor :  
** J'espère que non parce que sinon, je vais devoir te demander de ne plus poster de review et j'en serais la première attristée ! :p  
Je vais essayer de reprendre le rythme ceci dit, ça devrait le faire un peu plus cette semaine ! ^^ **  
**_

 _ **solarienne :  
** Je ne peux rien dire, pas de spoil, mais qui sait... ? ^^ **  
**_

 _ **Adalas :  
** Par contre, l'index des couleurs / sentiments, je ne le mettrai qu'à la fin car le but est que justement, les couleurs restent un peu mystérieuses aussi pour le lecteur, pour le moment :p  
J'espère que le rapprochement progressif des deux âmes-soeurs ne te semblera pas trop brusque du coup. J'essaie de faire doucement sans trop trainer en longueur, c'est long, mais ils ont peu de temps et c'est dans le stresse, donc faut que ce stresse les rendent d'autant plus nerveux, etc. Bref, un beau mélange de sentiments. **  
**_

 _ **barjy02 :  
** Patience patience :p Il y a bel et bien une raison et pas juste "j'ai pas envie que ça fonctionne", ne t'inquiète pas :p **  
**_

 ** _CptJackHarkness :  
_** _Toujours aussi contente que les chapitres te plaisent ! :D Petite review bien motivante, merci !_ ** _  
_**

 ** _Megane49 :  
_** _Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite t'aura plu également ! N'hésite pas à me dire si tu as aimé ou si, au contraire, quelque chose t'as déplu et t'as fait décrocher ;) Je suis là pour m'améliorer grâce à vos_ _critiques_ _! ^^_ ** _  
_**

 ** _Ellis Ravenwood :  
_** _Merci beaucoup ! Contente de voir que la présence de Kevin te fasse plaisir ! Il va doucement prendre de plus en plus d'importance (sans pour autant p_ _rendre la place des héros, par contre...) !  
Pour la malédiction, comme dit plus haut, il y a une raison à tout ça, mais cela sera dévoilé en temps voulu ! :p  
Un peu de suspens_ _que diable :D_ ** _  
_**

 ** _Elyrine :  
_** _Petit chapitre tout spécialement écrit en pensant à toi (enfin, façon de parler... hum :p). J'espère que cela te plaira, même si cel_ _a reste relativement soft, et oui. C'est tout moi ça :p  
Pour le jaune... C'est l'envie, le désir, sexuel... Évidemment... L'envie d'une tranche de tarte à la crème ne sera pas représentée par du jaune par contre :p  
Mais le lexique des couleurs est prévu, pour la fin de l'histoire. Certains sentiments (ou plutôt certaines couleurs) doivent encore restés mystérieux(ses) __pour les lecteurs ! ^^_

La suite : Demain ! (enfin, tout à l'heure, dans la journée ! :p)


	16. Chapter 15

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
_ _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.)_

 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte. Je relis régulièrement, donc certaines fautes sont susceptibles de disparaître, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de quelques rebelles..._

 ** _Chapitre écrit au travail (encore) donc relecture difficile. Sera faite dans un second temps...  
_**

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
CHAPITRE 15**  
rating T  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dean avait déjà bu la moitié de la bouteille de Jack Daniel's. Assis à la table lumineuse de l'entrée du bunker, il avait le regard sombre, entre ivresse et fatigue. Il jouait du bout des doigts avec son verre, réfléchissant comme il pouvait, malgré le côté embrumé de son esprit qui avait du mal à se focaliser sur une pensée spécifique.  
Tout allait trop vite, les images tournaient dans sa tête, lui donnant la nausée.  
Il n'en revenait pas. Ce qu'il avait pu avoir en tête, ce qu'il avait imaginé... Un Castiel plutôt badass, il fallait bien l'avouer.  
Dean sourit, de gêne, de plaisir... Il ne savait plus. Pourquoi était-il gêné alors qu'il était seul ?

« Vis-à-vis de moi-même... Je n'assume pas moi-même ce que je ressens... » pensa-t-il dans une soudaine lucidité.

Pourtant, maintenant, tout avait été dit. Castiel était au courant, ils en avaient discuté, ils s'étaient même... Embrassés... Caressés...  
Un nouveau frisson parcourut Dean, un frisson qui le mis en colère, sans trop qu'il ne sache pourquoi ? Voulait-il ne pas ressentir ce désir ? Ou au contraire voulait-il oser le laisser s'exprimer librement ? Quel était sa réelle envie face à son attirance pour l'ange.

« C'est un ange, pas un homme... ! »

Oui, mais il avait aimé être dominé dans son fantasme, dominé par ce corps pourtant bien masculin. Et jamais aucune femme ne lui avait donné envie de se laisser aller au point d'en perdre le contrôle. Était-ce parce que sa confiance en l'ange était totale ? Parce qu'il pouvait sans crainte se donner entièrement à Castiel ?

Dean se versa un dernier verre de whisky, comprenant bien que seules des questions viendraient lui embrouiller les idées pour cette nuit. Et il commençait à être fatigué, il devait dormir, se reposer un peu, il en avait besoin, terriblement besoin.  
Il bu son verre cul-sec, grogna de contentement en sentant l'alcool lui réchauffer la gorge, secoua la tête et se releva pour rejoindre sa chambre tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux, Castiel éternellement en tête, mais pour la simple raison qu'il prenait conscience qu'il ne restait que trois jours, trois petits jours pour sauver Castiel, pour savoir quoi faire pour briser la malédiction...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Un désir irrépressible tu dis ? S'étonna Sam en écoutant Kevin lui exposer ses dernières trouvailles.

Il était un peu plus de 8h du matin, tout deux s'étaient levés pratiquement en même temps et, toout en se réveillant doucement avec un café, Sam constata la présence de la bouteille de whisky sur la table.  
Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre qui était venu en boire. Ils avaient donc décidé, lui et le prophète, de regrouper les informations qu'ils avaient et de tenter de mieux les comprendre face aux évènements qui se produisaient avec les deux amoureux.

Ils comprirent donc qu'en plus de révéler leur vraie nature, exacerbant leur sentiments, le fameux contact physique brûlant était en réalité une métaphore pour parler d'un désir charnel incontrôlable. Sam avait un peu de peine à imaginer - ou plutôt ne pas imaginer - son frère et Castiel échanger une telle intimité, d'autant que Dean lui avait fait comprendre qu'en arriver à une telle situation le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

\- Et c'est pas tout... Continua Kevin. J'ai bien peur que déclarer ses sentiments soit plus difficile que prévu pour Dean. Car tout ce qui se trouve être échange physique est poussé par la malédiction et fait parti du vice de l'amour, donc pas considéré comme une réelle preuve d'amour. Ce qui tombe sous le sens si on tient compte du fait que Dean couche facilement avec n'importe qui. Mais autant lui que Cas' ont déjà risqué leur vie l'un pour l'eau, Cas' à tourné le dos au Paradis, aux anges,à trahis son père pour Dean. Et Dean, à son échelle humaine, n'en a pas moins donné pour notre ami ailé...

\- Mais comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient se prouver leur amour alors ?

Kevin fit mine de réfléchir un instant et proposa, faussement sérieux :  
\- En se mariant ?

Sam prit une seconde pour accuser cette réponse avant de prendre conscience que l'ado n'était pas sérieux et tout deux se mirent à rire.  
C'est à cet instant que Dean apparut.

\- Dean, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Sam, la bouteille d'alcool toujours en tête.

\- Mal ! J'ai encore fait ce putain de cauchemar ! Déclara Dean sans même prendre en compte la présence de Kevin. Je n'arrive plus à dormir plus d'une heure par nuit !

Tout en disant ça, il ouvrit un placard, à la recherche de la bouteille de whisky laissé la veille, mais il se ravisant, évitant à son frère de lui faire une remarque qu'il n'aurait pas bien accueilli, et se servit un café, au soulagement de ses deux spectateurs.

\- Oh, Dean, Kevin a regrouper les informations qu'on a sur la malédiction. Et... Il va falloir qu'on tente de tuer la Baïscharjitù. Au plus vite. Il nous faudra donc rapidement une plume bleue...

Dean bu une gorgée de son café et déclara :  
\- J'ai l'impression que ça pue votre histoire. Je sais qu'il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps mais qu'est-ce qui nous presse à la minute du buter l'autre folle tout à coup ?

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il te soit trop difficile de déclarer tes sentiments Dean.

Dean était contrarié. Il est vrai qu'il était nul niveau sentiment. Il est vrai que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là n'avait, semble-t-il, servit à rien. Il craignait terriblement de passer la prochaine étape avec Castiel ne voyant plus que ça qui puisse faire office de déclaration d'amour, doutant néanmoins que dans la précipitation et l'obligation cela passe comme une déclaration d'amour valable. Ceci dit, se le faire dire de cette façon n'était pas agréable. Du tout.  
Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il regarda Kevin, histoire de voir sa réaction.

Le jeune asiatique lui dit alors :  
\- Dean, ne te braque pas. Cette malédiction n'en est pas une pour rien. Il serait trop facile de trouver son âme-soeur, lui prendre la main et que tout rentre dans l'ordre. C'est visiblement plus subtile que ça et, on ne te met pas en doute, mais il reste peu de temps pour sauver... Ton âme-soeur...

\- Mais les gosses, Kate et Julian ! Ils ont réussi à s'en sortir.

\- Chaque histoire est différente Dean. Reprit Sam. Ils se sont sacrifiés l'un pour l'autre, se prouvant ainsi leur amour. Toi tu passes ton temps à te sacrifier pour les autres. Demande-toi ce que tu peux faire pour qu'une personne se sente particulière à tes yeux, unique...

Alors que Dean était en pleine réflexion sur ce qui pourrait lui permettre de faire en sorte que Castiel se sente plus important que quiconque, il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à son fantasme.

« Pareillement soumis, ce n'est pas un "cadeau" que je fais à tout le monde... » Pensa-t-il au moment où l'ange arrivait à son tour dans la salle.

\- Bonjour. Lança-t-il d'une petite voix, avant de poser ses yeux sur Dean et ne plus le lâcher.

Du moins pas sans un effort qui lui sembla extrêmement pénible. Ses ailes d'un blanc crème, se terminaient, sur leur pointe, par un léger dégradé vers le jaune. Elles vibraient comme s'il essayait de faire "tomber" cette couleur, mais elle s'accrochait à ses ailes, plus que jamais...  
Dean essayait de ne pas le regarder, terminant son café, d'une traite. Il voulait s'en servir un autre, histoire de s'occuper les mains, mais l'ange restait devant la cafetière, les ailes collées derrière lui, cherchant à les cacher le plus possible. Vêtu d'une paire de jeans foncés, d'un t-shirt et d'une veste de jogging noir, Dean repensait à l'ange en costume noir et avait du mal à garder son calme. Il avait chaud, très chaud...

\- Bonjour Cas'. Toujours pas de plume bleue ? Demanda Kevin.

\- Toujours pas... Répondit l'ange, étrangement nerveux, les bas croisés.

\- Tu as pensé à demander à Dean de te veiller cette nuit, pour voir si le repos ne faisait pas devenir tes ailes bleues ?

\- Oh, je -j'ai oub' -oublié... Balbutia Castiel en jetant quelques regards rapides à Dean qui faisait de même de son côté.

Sam et Kevin ne manquaient pas le comportement étrange des deux compères. Kevin, jouant celui qui n'était au courant de rien, se plaisait à mettre les pieds dans le plats, puisque c'était tout ce qui lui était permis de faire. Quant à Sam, il devrait avoir une petite discussion avec Dean. Un retour en arrière n'était pas envisageable ! Surtout avec la mort de Castiel qui approchait à grand pas.

\- Oh, c'est dommage, déclara alors Kevin. Bon, bah si tu n'arrives pas à avoir les ailes bleues aujourd'hui, Dean, tu te chargeras de passer la nuit avec Cas' pour voir s'il n'arrive pas à s'apaiser en dormant. Après tout, cette plume est pour toi, et ton âme-soeur. Donc c'est à toi de veiller !

Et il s'en alla, souriant, attrapant un morceau de pain qui se trouvait sur la table, laissant planer un petit malaise derrière lui.  
Sam, resté seul avec Dean et Castiel qui faisaient tout pour éviter de se regarder, ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils avant de demander :  
\- Tout va bien les gars ? Il s'est passé un truc... ?

Il savait que leur parler de "eux" en présence des deux n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour les mettre à l'aise, mais au bout d'un moment, on parlait de la vie de Castiel. Alors tant pis pour la délicatesse.  
Après un rapide coup d'oeil gêné l'un vers l'autre, le chasseur et l'ange bafouillèrent un « Oui, non, tout va bien » des moins convainquant.

\- Je veux pas vous affoler les gars, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer.

Les ailes de Castiel virèrent au vert pâle tachetée de violet. La nervosité et la tension était de retour et Sam, autant que Dean, le comprirent. L'ange baissa la tête, confus. Il savait que le jeune frère avait raison et dit :  
\- Je ne sais ce qu'on peut faire pour l'éviter. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, peut-être que je ne pourrai pas être...

\- Ta gueule Cas' ! Coupa Dean. Tu n'as pas intérêt à terminer cette phrase sinon je me charge personnellement de t'étriper !

\- D'accord, pardon Dean, répondit l'ange, troublé.

\- On a déjà combattu bien pire Castiel, on ne te laissera pas tomber. Mais il faut que tu trouves le moyen de te relaxer pour qu'on puisse avoir cette plume bleue et invoquer la déesse pour lui faire la peau. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander...

\- Non, je finirai bien par trouver un moyen de me détendre... Dit l'ange en regardant distraitement du côté de Dean qui ne pu détourner les yeux et se mit à rougir.

Sam se redressa et dit simplement :  
\- C'est une bonne idée ça, Dean, tu pourrais l'aider, après tout, c'est toi la raison de sa nervosité.

Dean décrocha enfin son regard de l'ange pour le poser sur son frère, un regard nettement moins amical.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Alors ? Demanda timidement Castiel.

\- Alors quoi ? Lui retourna Dean, pas plus à l'aise mais le cachant mieux.

\- Sam veut que tu m'aides à me détendre, mais c'est difficile d'être détendu face à toi. Déclara Castiel.

\- Je te rends nerveux ?

\- Je crois. C'est normal après tout. Toi aussi, tu es nerveux, non ?

Dean accusa le coup et rit, néanmoins tendu.

\- Ouais, j'avoue...

Tout deux, seuls, assis sur le lit de Dean, ils se parlaient par à-coup. Moment de silences, quelques paroles échangées, moment de silence, paroles, silence...  
Terriblement oppressant. Pas de quoi détendre qui que ce soit.  
Après un moment, Dean reprit :  
\- Comment tu te détendais avant toute cette histoire ?

\- Je ressentais moins de choses et pas aussi fortement. Donc c'était plus facile... Mais quand j'étais en colère, j'aimais prendre l'air.

\- Alors allons prendre l'air...

\- Mais on ne peut pas... Dean, mes ailes... Tout le monde les v...

\- T'inquiète pas. au pire, on te prendra pour un fou déguisé, mais personne ne pensera que ce sont des vraies.

Castiel accepta après une petite réflexion et fut surpris de voir Dean lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever de son lit.

\- On va prendre mon bébé et faire un tour, on verra bien où ça nous mène...

Il lâcha la main de l'ange après l'avoir légèrement serrée dans la sienne, et ils se dirigèrent vers le garage où la Chevrolet les attendait.

* * *

 _15e !  
Mais que vont-ils faire, dehors !? Et Castiel ? Ses ailes ? Les gens ? Comment Dean va-t-il le détendre... ? Mystère ! :D  
Je ne sais pas si ça vous en dit plus sur pourquoi Cas' n'est pas libéré et ce qu'ils devront affronter pour sauver (ou pas) Castiel, mais voilà, j'essaie d'en dire un peu plus sans tout dévoiler...  
Il est important que les protagonistes - tous - soient perdus côté solution :p  
Bref. Voilà voilà ! ^^  
_

 _ **RÉPONSES REVIEWS :**_ _  
Toujours un immense merci pour vos reviews ! C'est vraiment super de connaître vos avis, chapitre après chapitre !_

 _Mes réponses :_

 _ **barjy02 :**  
Merci pour ton avis sur le lemon. Après écriture, je me suis demandé si, justement, je n'avais pas été trop vite, ne faisant pas assez de description sur ce qui se passait concrètement "il caresse, il prend, serre, fait-ci, fait-ça.. bla bla.." mais si j'en crois ce que tu dis, c'est une bonne chose. Tant mieux ! ^^  
Et tu as raison, ce que je voulais dire par "bonus" c'est que cette prise de conscience aurait pu être faite sans le lemon, donc j'ai décidé de l'intégrer à un lemon pour le bonus :p Voilà ! ^^_

 _ **CptJackHarkness :**  
Oh cool, contente que ça t'ait plu, j'en conclu que pour toi aussi, je m'en suis pas trop mal tirée :p Merci pour ta review !  
_


	17. Chapter 16

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
_ _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.)_

 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte. Je relis régulièrement, donc certaines fautes sont susceptibles de disparaître, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de quelques rebelles..._

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
CHAPITRE 16**  
rating MA  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Castiel avait eu du mal à monter dans la voiture, ne sachant comment placer ses ailes. Dean avait eu beau lui proposer de se placer à l'arrière, l'ange avait refusé, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'être en taxi. Il avait donc pris place devant, l'aile droite passant difficilement par-dessus le dossier de la banquette avant, la gauche venant quant a elle se plaquer sur le plafond de la voiture pour ne pas risquer de gêner le conducteur.

Dean n'avait pu se retenir de rire en voyant Castiel se débattre pour trouver une position supportable. Il avait juré que malgré ses ailes tordues, l'une sortant presque par l'une des fenêtres, il était suffisamment à l'aise pour prendre la route. Et il était vrai que si on ne prenait pas compte de la réelle position de ses ailes, en ne se fiant qu'au visage assuré de Castiel, il était relativement convainquant.  
Voilà pourquoi Dean n'avait rien ajouté et avait accepté de prendre la route ainsi, mais il s'était promis de s'arrêter dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Pendant le trajet, Dean n'avait pas arrêté de lancer des regards amusés vers Castiel qui restait de marbre, comme d'habitude, du moins quand il ne détournait pas la tête en se raclant la gorge quand il croisait le regard du chasseur. Ce dernier détourna donc à son tour les yeux, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, un peu nerveux.

\- Où allons-nous ? Demanda Castiel après vingt bonnes minutes.

\- J'en sais rien... Ici... ? Proposa Dean en pointant un affiche qui annonçait la présence d'un restoroute non loin.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- J'ai envie d'un burger ! T'as pas envie d'un burger ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire en se tournant vers l'ange tout en prenant un virage qui menait à leur destination.

\- Je veux bien manger un burger, répondit alors Castiel avec un demi-sourire.

Il se fichait du burger. Il voulait que Dean se sente bien.

Quand il fallu sortir de la voiture, Castiel fit tout son possible pour avoir l'air naturel malgré ses grandes ailes. Dean lui avait dit qu'il serait préférable qu'il arrive à ne pas les faire changer de couleur, du moins pas trop visiblement, en public. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. À peine sur le parking, l'ange sentait déjà le malaise monter en lui.

\- N'oublie pas que le but du voyage est de te détendre, alors oublie tes ailes... Lui souffla Dean tout en lui passant une main dans le dos, ce qui fit frissonner Castiel.

L'ange acquiesça et le suivit, ignorant au mieux les regards des badauds. Il restait concentré - bien trop - sur la neutralité, le blanc, le non-ressenti... Et il releva les yeux sur Dean qui l'attendait en lui tenant la porte du restaurant ouverte. Les ailes se couvrirent discrètement de beige, c'était léger, très léger. Mais Castiel était bien, simplement heureux. Il resta concentré sur ce sentiment doux et entra avec Dean.

Installé à l'une des tables, Dean avait fait attention à ce que Castiel puisse s'installer à une chaise et ne soit pas embêté par ses ailes. Ils avaient également évité de s'asseoir au centre de la salle, mais cela n'empêchait pas tout le monde de les observer.

La serveuse avait été émerveillé par le côté réaliste des ailes, allant jusqu'à toucher les plumes, à deux doigts d'analyser leur implantation. Castiel avait dû fournir un effort magistral de self contrôle malgré le fait que pour lui, toucher ses ailes était de l'ordre de l'attouchement, soft, genre une tape sur les fesses, mais néanmoins.  
L'embarra de l'ange était palpable, malgré ça, il avait réussi à garder ses ailes d'un blanc crème uniforme, du moins en surface, car l'intérieur des ailes, plus dissimulées, les plumes étaient complètement vertes de honte.

Dean avait commandé rapidement pour faire partir la serveuse et lui fit comprendre qu'elle était un peu envahissante. Puis enfin, ils reçurent leur burger, accompagnés de frites, mayonnaise, moutarde, ketchup. Tout ce qui rendait heureux le chasseur.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention à ce que tu manges... Déclara Castiel en souriant à moitié, reposant son burger qu'il hésitait à finir, déjà presque plein.

\- Pourquoi faire ? J'ose espérer que quand tu me soignes mes blessures de chasse, tu en profites pour remettre à jour mon cholestérol, vérifier mon foie, mon diabète, etc.

Castiel rit doucement et dû avouer qu'effectivement, il ne laissait rien qui puisse mettre en danger sa santé.

Dean n'osait pas engager de réelle discussion avec Castiel. Il avait trop peur de tomber dans le vif du sujet, il avait trop peur de devoir avouer ce qu'il voulait, ou ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il se contentait de parler de choses et d'autres, de chasses passées, de nourriture... Castiel s'en était bien rendu compte mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste profiter de cette journée avec Dean, rien que lui et le chasseur, en tête à tête. Peut-être sa dernière journée en plus. Pourquoi tout gâcher... ?  
Castiel lançait parfois de petits sourires pincés à Dean, ce petit sourire qu'il affichait parfois, quand quelque chose devait être certainement très drôle pour réussir à lui défiger l'expression. Dean comprenait que Castiel était trop concentré à ne pas faire changer de couleur ses ailes pour vraiment se laisser aller. Il termina donc ses frites, s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette de table, paya au comptoir, ne réalisa qu'à cet instant que la serveuse était charmante, mais il s'en fichait complètement, et fit signe à Castiel de le suivre. Ils repartaient sur la route.

Castiel était à nouveau dans une position peu confortable, mais avait opté pour une autre variante de coinçage d'ailes. Cependant, la route ne dura pas. Dean s'arrêta en bord de route, à l'orée d'une forêt qui ne semblait pas bien épaisse.  
Il descendit de l'Impala et, juste avant de fermer sa portière, dit à Castiel :  
\- Suis-moi...

Castiel ne se fit pas attendre. Il défit sa ceinture, la décoinçant des plumes qui s'étaient pris autour d'elle. En voyant ses ailes se parsemer de vert dans le beige, Castiel compris pourquoi il avait tant de mal à retirer sa ceinture : il était nerveux.  
Une fois dehors de la voiture, Dean lui tendit la main et l'attira à travers la forêt. L'ange se laissa guider, curieux de savoir où l'emmenait le chasseur. Quelques pas de plus et ils arrivèrent à une clairière aux abords de laquelle se trouvait un banc. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Castiel comprenne le manège du châtain.  
Ça ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Dean n'était pas un romantique. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça... ?  
Castiel attendit d'être assis sur le banc, les ailes relevées, pour lui poser la question franchement :  
\- Pourquoi tout ça ?

Dean regarda devant lui avant de répondre :  
\- J'en sais rien... J'ai trouvé ce petit coin l'autre jour, quand j'ai quitté le bunker, trop troublé pour accepter cette histoire... Pendant un instant, je m'y suis senti bien, apaisé. J'espérais que ça puisse également te permettre de te détendre...

Castiel acquiesça sans dire un mot. Tout deux restèrent un moment silencieux, fixant toujours l'horizon.  
Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, quelques nuages gris venaient remplacer le bleu azure. C'est à ce moment que Castiel demanda :  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tant de peine à accepter que je puisse être ton âme-soeur ?

Dean se mit à rire, toujours nerveusement, comme à chaque fois qu'on engageait un sujet dont il ne voulait pas parler mais qui était inévitable.  
Il serra les lèvres avant de répondre :  
\- Alors ça y est ? On en parle... ?

Castiel plongea son regard dans celui du chasseur en guise de réponse.

\- J'en sais rien... Reprit Dean. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est si compliqué. Découvrir qu'une part de soi se trompait et refusait de l'admettre. Accepter d'avoir un point faible tel qu'une âme-soeur. Prendre conscience qu'on doit tout à une personne qui ne nous doit rien et qui pourtant nous donne tout. Ça fait beaucoup de choses à encaisser. Et putain, Cas', t'es un mec !

\- Un ange, rectifia le concerné.

\- Dans un corps d'homme. Et je suis complètement perdu face à ça... Je connais les femmes par coeur. Elles sont toutes différentes, évidemment, mais j'en ai tellement connues qu'il m'était facile de trouver rapidement comment les faire grimper aux rideaux...

Voyant Castiel froncer les sourcils suite à cette expression, semblant ne pas comprendre son sens - imaginant probablement déjà les femmes suspendues aux rideaux des fenêtres - Dean s'empressa de préciser :  
\- C'est une façon de dire que je savais leur donner un maximum de plaisir. Mais là, c'est différent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je... Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire physique... C'est bien plus que ça. C'est...

\- Complice... Fusionnel... Et tendre... ? Proposa Castiel penchant une nouvelle fois la tête sur le côté avant de lâcher un demi sourire.

Dean rit une nouvelle fois, surpris que l'ange lise si bien en lui, et soulagé de ne pas avoir à dire lui-même ce genre de choses.  
Castiel prit la main de Dean et le serra. Il saisit l'autre et attira le chasseur pour qu'il lui fasse face.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, commença Castiel alors que la pluie commençait à tomber autour d'eux. Nous ne ferons rien que tu ne souhaites pas...

Castiel avait remanier la phrase qu'ils s'étaient dite à la bibliothèque pour la rendre plus douce mais cela n'empêcha pas d'amuser le châtain qui répondit simplement :  
\- Je souhaite énormément, je ne sais juste pas si j'en serai capable...

\- Ne nous forçons pas... Tu as le droit de reculer à tout moment...

Dean n'en revenait pas. Était-ce bien à lui à qui on tenait ces propos ? Lui qu'on tentait de rassurer dans l'optique de peut-être s'envoyer en l'air ?  
Sauf qu'avec Castiel, il ne s'enverrait pas en l'air. Il ferait l'amour. Et ça, il ne l'avait encore jamais fait... Avec personne...  
Et ça lui flanquait la trouille.

L'orage éclata non loin, sortant à peine Dean de ses pensées, alors que Castiel l'attirait un peu plus vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Dean se laissa faire, répondit, tendrement. Ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, un main dans les cheveux du noiraud, un autre sur la nuque du châtain.  
Dean sentait la pluie leur tomber dessus, puis plus rien, pourtant il l'entendait encore. Il ouvrit les yeux en même temps que leur visages se séparaient et vit que Castiel avait formé comme un cocon avec ses ailes, les protégeant de l'eau glaciale qui tombait du ciel. Des ailes beiges, vacillant sur l'orangée, pâle, presque pêche, et plus vif sur les pointes.  
Quand Dean baissa les yeux sur l'ange, il vit se dessiner sur le visage de son âme-soeur un sourire comme jamais il n'en avait vu. Un sourire qui exprimait un bien être pur.  
Un sourire que Dean n'avait encore jamais vu mais qui le fit frissonner de plaisir. Un plaisir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent, sans arrière pensée. Ou plutôt ne stimulant qu'une unique pensée : une envie de serrer cet ange contre lui, encore, ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire.

L'ange se laissa faire, gardant ses ailes autour d'eux, protectrices. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean, ferma les yeux, appréciant le moment pour ce qu'il était ; simple, pur, beau...

Quand une douleur vive lui traversa le dos de part en part, comme si on lui avait arraché une aile. Il repoussa brusquement Dean, se leva d'un bond, les ailes devenues sombres, pratiquement noires.

Alors qu'il regardait autour d'eux, prêt à bondir sur un ennemi, Dean s'exclama :  
\- Du calme Cas', c'était moi, pardon, j'ai pas pu résister...

Castiel lui refit face et découvrit Dean tenant une plume bleue entre ses doigts. Il se détendit donc un peu, le visage toujours terriblement contrarié. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il soupira lourdement.  
Dean s'était levé, l'avait rejoint et dit, apparemment sincère :  
\- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu le remarquerais. Mais quand j'ai vu tes ailes devenir bleues, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux en profiter plutôt que tu ne le remarques et que tu changes de sentiments.

Castiel boudait mal. Il détourna la tête comme un enfant, les bras toujours noués sur le ventre. Dean se pencha vers lui, lui attrapant le visage entre les mains, l'obligeant à lui faire face, et l'embrassa, si doucement que Castiel se sentit fondre sous les lèvres du chasseur.

\- Rentrons, dit ce dernier, toujours souriant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trempés, Castiel et Dean avaient couru du garage à la chambre du chasseur, riant comme deux amis complices d'une même bêtise. Sans en parler, d'un commun accord tacite, ils avaient retiré leurs vêtements et s'étaient étendus sous les draps, histoire de se réchauffer un peu l'un l'autre.

Dean avait eu du mal à se faire pardonner son arrachage de plume, mais à force de jeu de charme, il était venu à bout de l'ange, lui décrochant un nouveau sourire. Et c'est fou ce que Dean aimait ce sourire.  
L'ange ne doutait pas de la sincérité de Dean, il savait qu'il était réellement mal à l'aise face à leur histoire, mais qu'il avait également vraiment envie d'être avec lui, contre lui. Voilà pourquoi l'ange n'avait pas été trop dur avec le chasseur déjà bien emprunté quand il s'agissait de parler de ses sentiments.

Castiel, totalement inexpérimenté, se retrouvait à être le guide de cet imbécile trop coincé pour prendre les choses en main. Pourquoi pas ? Castiel n'était pas contre ce rôle. Après tout, il avait été le formateur de nombreux jeunes anges. Formé pour combattre, ce n'était pas pareil, mais il ne doutait pas de sa patience et de sa pédagogie.

Castiel tenait à présent Dean contre lui, derrière lui, afin de ne pas être gêné par ses ailes. Dean s'était laissé faire, il était bien, se sentait en sécurité. Le souffle de l'ange lui réchauffant la nuque, son bras autour de son torse, son corps collé contre le sien...  
Il sentait parfaitement l'excitation de l'ange contre ses fesses, mais il ne disait rien. Il était exactement dans le même état, mais ne dit rien non plus à ce sujet. Il profitait de l'instant.

Puis, après de longues minutes, il finit par se retourner face à l'ange. Recroquevillés l'un face à l'autre, comme deux ados. Ils s'observaient sans rien dire, se demandant qui tenterait quelque chose en premier. Castiel ne bougeait pas. Il ne voulait pas risquer de faire dire "non" à Dean.  
C'est alors que Dean pris la main de l'ange avec une douceur timide et la posa sur son entre-jambe, le regard suppliant.

« Fais-le... » Hurlaient ses yeux verts.

Castiel compris et commença à le caresser doucement. Dean ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier alors que l'ange posait son front sur son torse.  
Le châtain caressait le bras actif de l'ange, indiquant par la même occasion la vitesse à laquelle ce dernier devait le caresser, la force qu'il devait mettre dans la main.

En entendant Dean gémir, Castiel ne pouvait que se mordre les lèvres, terriblement excité également mais ne souhaitant pas brusquer le chasseur. Puis Dean pris enfin les choses en main, dans tous les sens du terme, et commença à son tour à rendre à l'ange ce qu'il désirait plus que tout.  
Se frottant l'un contre l'eau, aidé de leur mains, ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre, au même niveau.  
Du moins jusqu'à ce que Dean décide d'oser. Et ce qu'il souhaitait c'était rendre fou Castiel par tous les moyens. Il voulait lui faire perdre la tête avec quelque chose qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt.  
Il ramena son visage à hauteur du sexe de l'ange qui eu besoin d'une petite seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il fut on ne peut plus surpris de voir Dean prendre une telle initiative, mais surtout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer l'épisode de sa douche, où il avait imaginé Dean dans cette même posture. La sensation n'en était que davantage décuplée.

Dean avait réussi, Castiel devenait fou, ses ailes également. Flamboyantes à nouveau, elles scintillaient, les couleurs semblaient fondre sur elles, dégoulinantes comme de la peinture. Elles s'étaient complètement ouvertes et donnaient l'impression de "respirer" au rythme de gémissements de Castiel. Agrippé à l'oreiller d'une main, aux cheveux de Dean de l'autre, Castiel ne semblait plus pouvoir contrôler son souffle. Sitôt que Dean tentait une petite aspiration, Castiel étouffait son cri dans l'oreiller auquel il se retenait comme à une bouée.  
Et Dean se dit qu'après tout, même à genou, c'était lui qui maîtrisait encore la danse.

\- Dean.. Atten... Att'... Attends je... ! Tenta Castiel entre deux souffles.

Mais trop tard. L'orgasme. C'était parti plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait. Ses ailes s'étaient figées une demi seconde avant de se replier sur elles-même, l'enveloppant complètement, alors qu'il jouissait dans la bouche jusque là vierge du chasseur qui était quelque peu surpris et ne su comment réagir. Il décida d'agir au plus vite et avala le tout, rapidement, sans réfléchir.

\- Je suis désolé Dean ! S'exclama Castiel en voyant la tête un rien tétanisée que faisait Dean.

Puis Dean toussa. Encore un peu surpris par ce qu'il venait de faire, dans sa globalité. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser.

\- Tout va bien Dean ? S'inquiéta l'ange alors que ses ailes semblaient hésiter entre le jaune, le rose et le vert pâle.

\- Je crois que je vais m'en remettre... Déclara enfin Dean en souriant. Mais je vais aller me chercher un grand verre d'eau...

\- Oh, bien sûr, je... Je comprends. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas... Lui souffla Dean avant de lui poser un petit baiser au coin de la bouche. Je reviens vite...

\- Apporte-moi aussi un verre, dit Castiel au moment où Dean quittait la pièce, ne portant qu'une paire de jeans. Je risque aussi d'avoir soif une fois que je me serai occupé de toi.

* * *

 _16e chapitre, le plus long. Mais j'ai fait exprès de ne pas le couper trop tôt cette fois. J'ai pensé que vous en auriez marre :p  
Et puis bon, on peut bien fêter un peu le fait que Dean s'assume un peu mieux face à Castiel (ne serait-ce que lui).  
Et enfin, la plume bleue ! :D  
Prochain chapitre, normalement un peu plus centrée sur l'enquête (bah oui, on a un ange à sauver que Diable !)  
Parce que oui, malgré ce petit moment intime, les ailes de Cas' sont toujours là... Donc la malédiction aussi.  
_

 _ **RÉPONSES REVIEWS :**_ _  
Encore et toujours un immense merci pour vos reviews !  
_

 _Mes réponses :_

 _ **Adalas :  
** Arf, désolée du coup pour le lemon bonus qui fait que le lemon de ce chapitre sera peut-être en trop ici. J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas trop pour l'histoire du coup. La suite, plus ciblé enquête. Et les ailes de Castiel n'ont pas fini de se faire remarquer ! **  
**_

 _ **barjy02 :  
** Tu as de bonnes idées et certaines se recoupent avec celles que j'avais en tête pour mon histoire, mais je ne te préciserai pas lesquelles histoire que tu découvres et puisse déclarer "Je le savais !" :p **  
**_

 _ **CptJackHarkness :  
** Voilà un pas de franchis. Alors ? ça t'as plu ? :p Ceci dit, tout n'est pas encore terminé, de loin pas... **  
**_

 _ **Elyrine :  
** Avec plaisir pour la dédicace, tu as été un bon prétexte pour me faire oser pondre ce chapitre que j'hésitais à écrire. Et merci beaucoup pour ta critique, positive qui plus est. Cela me rassure un peu même si je sais que j'ai encore du travail à faire pour faire moins de répétitions, etc. Mais bon, c'est en faisant qu'on apprend dit-on ! ^^  
J'espère que cette nouvelle petite scène intime ne sera pas de trop (celle-ci était prévue dans le scénario :p) et ne te décevra pas. **  
**_

 _ **solarienne :  
** xD Haha, un petit massage d'ailes, pas faux, ça aurait été un bon truc, mais non, ce ne fut pas mon idée... Bien que ceci n'empêche pas l'imaginer, pour la suite :p **  
**_


	18. Chapter 17

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
_ _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.)_

 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte. Je relis régulièrement, donc certaines fautes sont susceptibles de disparaître, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de quelques rebelles..._

 ** _Chapitre écrit au boulot, pas relu, etc. Vous connaissez la chanson ! Mais je relirai plus tard, promis ! En attendant, bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes !_**

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
CHAPITRE 17**  
rating T  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, Dean avait le regard fixé au plafond, une main sur le front, complètement troublé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Castiel était couché à coté de lui, sur le ventre, ses ailes le couvrant. Parfois, l'une d'elles décidait de frissonner, se tendait comme on s'étire en dormant...  
Castiel était tellement beau quand il dort. Il ressemblait à...

« Un ange... » Pensa Dean en souriant.

Mais quelque chose le perturbait malgré tout. Il était bien, trop bien. Ce corps allongé à côté de lui lui plaisait, c'était certain. Il l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé quelques heures plus tôt. Mais... Mais quoi ? Pourquoi ce "mais" semblait-il s'acharner de la sorte alors qu'il se sentait si bien ? Ce qu'il avait fait à Castiel, ce que Castiel lui avait fait... Rien que d'y penser, il sentit des frissons lui traverser le dos et lui remonter le long des bras. Et ils ne s'étaient posés aucune question quant à savoir qui devait faire quoi à quel moment. Ils s'étaient laissés aller, simplement, sans jamais se sentir supérieur ou inférieur à l'autre. Dean était tellement rassuré.  
Castiel n'avait rien d'une femme, il était incomparable à tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Jamais, d'ailleurs, il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir avec qui que ce soit. Peut-être avait-il justement besoin d'une poigne un peu plus masculine pensa-t-il en riant doucement. Pourtant Castiel avait su être doux, ce qui était un peu ironique quand on pensait au fait que Dean jouait toujours les gros durs. Castiel avait su être doux, mais ferme. Il était un ange, mais également un guerrier. Et cela s'était ressenti dans sa façon d'agir.  
On aurait presque pu croire que Castiel savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, au point que par moment, Dean s'était presque senti guidé par l'ange. Puis à d'autres moments, il avait reprit les rênes, Castiel se laissant aller sous ses caresses. Tout avait été parfait...

Mais...

Dean se redressa et s'assit au bord de son lit. Il essaya de comprendre d'où venait ce "mais", ce qu'il cachait... "Mais Castiel est un homme ?" non, ce n'était plus ça. Encore difficile de l'assumer au grand jour, il l'avait accepté pour lui, c'était déjà énorme. "Mais Castiel est un ange ?" et alors ? En quoi cela rendait-il leur histoire impossible ? "Mais..."  
Mais Castiel avait toujours ses ailes... La malédiction était toujours là...  
Mais Dean ne voulait pas imaginer "Mais Castiel va mourir"...  
C'était impossible !  
Il ne l'acceptait pas !

Castiel gémit en se tournant du côté du chasseur, ouvrit en oeil en réalisant qu'il n'était plus à sa place et le vit assis au bord du lit.

\- Tout va bien Dean ?

\- Oui, ça va, lui répondit ce dernier en souriant. J'avais chaud, c'est tout...

\- Oh, pardon, c'est peut-être de ma faute. Les plumes, ça tient chaud...

Dean se mit à rire, ce qui fit sourire Castiel qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si amusant dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il s'en fichait. Il aimait voir Dean rire. Même s'il savait qu'autre chose le préoccupait.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Heu, Cas'... ? Lança Dean en boutonnant sa chemise pendant que Castiel enfilait ses pantalons. On... Enfin tu... On fait comme d'hab', tu sais... ?

\- Oui Dean, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus devant tout le monde. Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

\- C'est vrai, pardon... S'excusa Dean en baissant les yeux sur le bouton rebelle qu'il tenait entre les doigts et qui refusait de se fermer.

Castiel jeta un oeil sur sa plume bleue qui se trouvait sur le bureau, à côté du lit de Dean.

\- Tu vas leur donner ?

\- Je suis obligé si on veut avoir une chance d'avoir l'autre pétasse.

\- D'accord. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça. Une plume, c'est intime. Je sais qu'on voit mes ailes, c'est déjà suffisamment gênant comme ça. Donner une plume, j'ai l'impression de donner une partie de mon âme. Mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

Dean lui lança un regard sincèrement désolé que Castiel accepta avec une petite moue. Il enfila un t-shirt gris qu'il emprunta à Dean et passa une veste légère par dessus. Le chasseur ne décrochait plus son regard de l'ange qui lui demanda s'il se sentait bien. Dean secoua la tête et senti son visage chauffer un peu quand il réalisa qu'il avait "maté" sans retenue son ange. Il devait bien avouer qu'il le trouvait vraiment beau - super sexy - dans ses vêtements de ville. Ce n'était pas dommage qu'il n'arrive momentanément plus à réparer son costume / trenchcoat grâce à ses pouvoirs.  
Castiel prit conscience qu'il plaisait vraiment à Dean, même habillé, et cela le fit sourire. Mais il préféra ne rien ajouter.

\- Allons-y ! Lança Dean, histoire de changer de sujet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debout face à la table en bois massif de la bibliothèque, une main sur la hanche, l'autre tendue devant lui, Dean brandissait la plume bleue sous les regards surpris de Sam et Kevin, assis face à face à la table.

\- Vous avez réussi ? S'étonna son cadet en attrapant la plume, surpris par la douceur de celle-ci.

\- Merci d'en avoir douté... Répondit Dean.

\- Parfait ! Déclara Sam sans prêter attention à la remarque de Dean. On va pouvoir préparer l'incantation. Il nous faut juste encore une information ; Hier soir, on a découvert qu'il existait des idéogrammes asiatiques permettant de maîtriser la Baïsharjitù, nous en avons déjà trouvé trois sur cinq. Ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps de trouver les deux derniers.

Castiel était resté silencieux pendant l'échange. Il était un peu mal à l'aise de voir sa plume passer de main en main, ses ailes devenues vertes pâles mêlées de turquoise l'exprimant bien mieux que lui, éternellement impassible, tout en buvant son café. Dean l'avait bien senti malgré tout, malgré les ailes. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de constater qu'il arrivait de mieux en mieux à définir ce que ressentait l'ange malgré son expression relativement figée. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser.

\- Et où est-ce qu'on peut trouver ces idéogrammes ? Demanda Dean, à moitié concentré.

\- Nous avons eu de la chance avec le premier, expliqua Kevin, il était sur Internet, on en a trouvé un dans le livre qui parlait de la Baïsharjitù et le troisième par hasard et chance dans un autre livre. Les deux derniers seront plus difficile à trouver car l'un se trouve dans un manuscrit du VIIIe siècle qui se trouve dans un musée, au Laos.

\- Au Laos !? S'exclama Dean. Mais il ne nous reste plus qu'un jour pour annuler le sort !

\- Je sais ! T'inquiète ! J'aii un ami sur le coup ! Je te rappelle que j'ai de la famille pas loin, au Vietnam, et il se trouve que le meilleur ami de mon oncle bosse pour ce fameux musée. Il va nous envoyer un scann de l'idéogramme, donc relax ! On doit juste attendre son message.

Dean grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à des excuses puis demanda ce qu'il en était du dernier idéogramme. Sam et Kevin se lancèrent un regard embarrassé avant de dire :  
\- Si on en croit la légende, il s'inscrit sous la plante de pied de l'âme-soeur au moment où le sort la cible pour mourir dans les jours à venir.

Castiel se redressa brusquement alors que Dean ne pu s'empêcher de se tourner vivement du côté de l'ange avant de refaire face, tout aussi rapidement, à son frère et au prophète.

\- Heu, ok, bien... Bah, du coup, je me charge de la dernière marque... Déclara Dean essayant de paraître décontracté, mais en vain.

Les ailes de Castiel se teintèrent de rose alors qu'il quittait la pièce, toujours silencieux, caressant discrètement le dos de Dean avec le bord de son aile, faisant sursauter le chasseur.

\- Tout va bien avec Cas' ? Demanda Sam à son frère une fois que l'ange eu disparu.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Dean sortant de ses pensées. Oui, tout va bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Il va bien.

Sam soupira tout en serrant les lèvres. Il trouvait idiot de voir son frère cacher ses sentiments face à Kevin qui était le premier à les avoir découvert. Mais Kevin laissait faire. Il jouait respectueusement le jeu même si c'était ridicule. Il décida de venger un peu l'asiatique en demandant à son frère, sournoisement :  
\- Et tu as fait comment pour avoir la plume bleue ?

Dean tiqua une seconde avant de trouver une réponse toute faite qui lui évitait d'être mal à l'aise :  
\- J'ai emmené notre ami en balade, il se trouve qu'il n'est pas insensible au côté apaisant de la pluie... Répondit-il, tout sourire, presque fier de lui.

\- Oh, j'aurais pensé que c'était cette nuit, Castiel n'a pas dormit dans sa chambre, j'ai cru que tu l'avais veillé... Puisque je l'avais proposé hier... Suggéra Kevin qui avait compris le petit jeu que manigançait Sam, le remerciant d'un coup d'oeil rapide et complice.

Dean, pris au dépourvut ne su quoi dire cette fois-ci. Il resta sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur Kevin.

\- Parce qu'il a passé la nuit dans ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta Kevin, feignant toujours d'ignorer la situation.

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! Tenta Dean, sachant que s'il réfléchissait trop longtemps à une autre réponse, plus subtile et convaincante, il aurait l'air d'autant plus coupable malgré tout.

\- Tu sais Dean, commença alors Sam, peut-être que la malédiction ne se brise pas parce que tu refuses encore et toujours d'avouer ouvertement de qui il s'agit.

\- Sam... Lâcha Dean accusant silencieusement son frère de traitrise.

* * *

 _17e chapitre !  
Purée, qu'il était difficile à pondre, et je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite. Il ne dévoile pas assez de chose, mais bon, cela me permettra plus facilement de me lancer sur la suite !  
Encore une fois, désolée pour l'attente, j'ai de nouveau manqué de temps, et, j'avoue, d'inspiration sur la formulation des choses. Du coup, c'est fait, un peu n'importe comment pour ce chapitre, mais la suite sera mieux, je l'espère !  
_

 _ **RÉPONSES REVIEWS :**_ _  
Encore et toujours un immense merci pour vos reviews !_

 _Mes réponses :_

 _ **Adalas :  
**_ _Oh je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu ! Merci beaucoup pour ton avis ! ^^  
_

 _ **CptJackHarkness :  
**_ _Cette suite doit être un peu frustrante du coup ! :p Mais je promets qu'au prochain chapitre, ça avancera bien plus ! ;)  
_

 _ **barjy02 :  
** Oui, rien de tel qu'un banc pour se laisser aller aux confidences ! :D Je trouvais approprié. Très joli parallèle que tu as fait en tout cas ! ^^ Et oui, ils ont la plume et la malédiction est toujours là ! On va doucement s'approcher des réponses ! :D **  
**_

_**Elyrine :  
**_ _Merci ! Oui, il est difficile de contenter tout le monde entre Lemon ou pas, enquête ou pas :p Alors même si c'est vrai que mon histoire ce centre pas mal sur l'histoire de Dean et Cas, j'essaie de ne pas en oublier l'enquête :p Même si, comme j'ai dit, ce chapitre ne dévoile pas autant que ce que je pensais...  
_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :  
**_ _Merci beaucoup ! ^^ J'ai voulu rendre ce moment tendre. Dans ma tête, ça l'était encore plus, mais bon, c'est ma première fic, donc je cherche encore un peu mes mots pour mettre à plat ce que j'imagine :p  
_


	19. Chapter 18

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
_ _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.)_

 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte. Je relis régulièrement, donc certaines fautes sont susceptibles de disparaître, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de quelques rebelles..._

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
CHAPITRE 18**  
rating T  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kevin était plongé dans un livre épais, recopiant les paroles de l'incantation qu'ils utiliseraient pour invoquer la Baïsharjitù. Les sourcils froncés, il tentait au mieux de déchiffrer le texte à moitié effacé sur la copie de mauvaise qualité qu'il avait trouvé sur Internet.  
Sam, qui était avec lui, semblait ennuyé, se mordillant les lèvres, cherchant ses mots.  
Puis il fini par dire :  
\- Je suis désolée Kevin...

L'asiatique releva les yeux de son travail.

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- Pour Dean... Je suis vraiment désolé qu'il te tienne à l'écart de cette façon. C'est ridicule.

\- T'inquiète pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas totalement sa faute. Il a déjà tendance à tout refouler, alors niveau amour, on en parle même pas, surtout si ça doit concerner Castiel. Avec la malédiction en prime... Non, pas de souci. La seule chose qui m'inquiète c'est Castiel.

\- Dean n'est pas du genre à laisser mourir quelqu'un par fierté, déclara Sam, affirmatif.

\- Je le sais bien, mais la malédiction le fera pour lui... Lâcha Kevin avec un air aussi contrarié que confus. Voilà pourquoi je pense que, au risque de le contrarier, pour le bien de Cas', il faudrait peut-être lui donner un coup de main. C'est super qu'il ose enfin partager son intimité avec Cas' mais...

Sam toussota, mal à l'aise en entendant Kevin prononcer ces derniers mots. Il avait clairement du mal à imaginer son frère et l'ange avoir le moindre contact tendre.

\- ... Apparemment, continua le jeune prophète sans faire attention au malaise de Sam, cela ne suffit pas pour libérer Castiel. Je ne sais pas où ils en sont, mais il semblerait que rien n'a été digne d'une preuve d'amour pour la Baïsharjitù.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

\- Je pense que Dean doit combattre son déni, combattre la malédiction, et pas juste son honneur. On peut essayer de les forcer à s'exposer un peu plus...

Sam se gratta la tête, cherchant une idée. Il devait en trouver une, rapidement.

\- Ne joue plus à son jeu... Fini par dire Sam à Kevin qui lui lança un regard incertain.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je vois que ça...

Kevin acquiesça avant de sourire, ricanant d'avance en imaginant la tête que Dean ferait, rapidement imité par Sam.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quelques heures passèrent.  
Kevin avait pratiquement terminé de réécrire l'incantation quand Castiel rejoint la bibliothèque, les ailes se dégradant de gris foncé à vert pâle.

\- Tout va bien Cas' ? Demanda Sam en le voyant arriver.

\- Oui, ça va, menti-t-il tout en se frottant nerveusement les bras.

Sam ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à son frère quand celui-ci débarqua à son tour, persuadé qu'il était responsable de l'état de l'ange.

\- Voilà le dessin ! Dit l'aîné en posant brutalement un papier avec un idéogramme gribouillé maladroitement dessus sur la table où travaillait l'ado.

\- Tu en as mis du temps pour le copier... Déclara Kevin en attrapant le papier.

\- Faut ce qu'il faut. Se contenta de répondre Dean.

Kevin se replongea dans son texte tout en disant, légèrement sarcastique :  
\- Si tu avais laissé Castiel s'en charger, ça aurait sûrement prit moins de temps...

Dean se pétrifia brutalement, observant Kevin, soucieux à l'idée que l'ado ait découvert son secret. De son côté, Castiel ricanait doucement, les bras croisés, tout en regardant le chasseur. Dean se retourna vers l'ange qui préféra détourner le regard vers le plafond, puis ses pieds, sans s'arrêter de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que... En quoi Cas' est-il... ?

\- Relax Dean, déclara Kevin sans relever les yeux, j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que te juger. J'aimerais sauver Cas', c'est tout.

Et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Kevin releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard de Dean, appuyant ses propos, espérant lui faire prendre conscience de l'urgence de la situation, lui faire surmonter la malédiction. Mais Dean n'arriva pas à soutenir son regard bien longtemps, détournant la tête pour lancer un regard suppliant à son frère qui l'ignora.  
Évidemment, Sam n'aimait pas se comporter ainsi mais il le fallait, pour le bien de chacun.

Castiel riait de plus belle, se retenant toujours du mieux qu'il pouvait, le gris de ses ailes disparaissant partiellement pour laisser place à de l'orange se mêlant à un rose fushia très vif.  
Dean, n'ayant plus le soutien d'aucun de ses amis, souffla par le nez, contrarié, avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil. Castiel s'approcha de lui, voyant bien son mécontentement. Il secoua quelque peu ses ailes qui changèrent soudainement de couleur, s'éclaircissant, devant rose pâle et orange clair. Il se pencha vers Dean et, à la surprise générale, l'embrassa, l'air amusé.  
Dean se figea une nouvelle fois, le visage momentanément coincé entre les mains de l'ange qui le relâcha rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui souffla Dean comme s'il avait un vague espoir que les deux autres n'aient rien vu.

Mais Sam et Kevin ne les avaient pas quitté des yeux, bouches-bées, yeux hagards. Ils s'attendaient presque à voir les ailes de Castiel disparaître dans un nuage de poussière angélique. Mais elles restaient là. Montrer leurs sentiments à d'autres n'était apparemment toujours pas suffisant pour briser la malédiction.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais alors qu'ils sont au courant. Si c'est mon dernier jour à vivre, je veux pouvoir être libre de faire ça. Expliqua l'ange en se redressant, face au chasseur, et faisant légèrement gonfler ses ailes, tentant de s'imposer.

\- Ne dis pas ça bordel ! Lâcha Dean en se relevant d'un bond, tentant de reprendre le dessus.

\- Tu dois l'accepter Dean. Dit l'ange, tentant de garder son calme, ne souhaitant pas entrer dans le jeu de "qui aura le plus de charisme ?". Rien ne brise cette malédiction. Peu importe ce qu'on fait, ce qu'on se dit, ça ne change rien.

Dean le refusait toujours. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il tremblait de colère, de plus en plus tendu. Il fini par balancer par terre tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table centrale tout en criant de rage avant de disparaître dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.  
Kevin soupira en regardant ses papiers joncher le sol et entreprit de les ramasser, aidé par Castiel et Sam.

\- Excuse-le, dit l'ange. Tu sais comment il est.

\- Oui, évidemment... Dit l'asiatique.

\- Mais il y a une chose qui est également vraie, ajouta Sam ; Il ne laisse jamais tomber et il ne lâchera rien pour te sauver !

\- Je sais, dit Castiel, souriant tendrement. Mais il faut malgré tout accepter l'éventualité que...

\- Bien sûr, coupa le cadet Winchester, mais évitons d'y penser pour le moment. Il nous reste encore une chance, ne l'oublions pas non plus.

\- J'ai terminé de copier l'incantation, déclara Kevin. La déesse est censée venir demain pour... S'en prendre à Cas'... Ce qui ne nous laisse qu'une chance de l'invoquer pour l'arrêter. On doit le faire cette nuit.

L'étudiant regarda rapidement sa montre.

\- Il est déjà 22h10, il nous reste un peu moins de deux heures pour tout mettre en place et préparer le sortilège.

\- Il faut l'invoquer à minuit ? Demanda Castiel, surpris.

\- Minuit, heure de rendez-vous des amours interdits... Répondit Kevin en souriant à l'ange.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en penchant quelque peu la tête sur le côté, sans comprendre.

\- Laisse tomber, lui lâcha Kevin en regroupant ses papier et en les remettant dans l'ordre. On a tout, on va pouvoir commencer les préparatifs : faire bouillir les coeurs ; infuser les fleurs ; copier les idéogrammes dans l'ordre sur un pentagramme à l'aide de la plume bleue et du sang des coeurs ; faire brûler les tiges de bambou pendant qu'on prononcera l'invocation et... Toi et Dean devez vous trouver au centre du pentagramme, là où la Baïsharjutù apparaitra. Est-ce qu'on a encore le pieux taillé dans l'arc d'un cupidon ?

\- Oui, il est au sous-sol, avec les autres armes, répondit Castiel.

\- C'est du bon boulot Kevin. Préparons tout ça, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps. Dit Sam, Cas', va chercher le pieu et amène-le nous, ensuite vas chercher Dean et dis-lui de nous rejoindre.

\- J'y vais ! Dit l'ange en se dirigeant vers le sous-sol.

Mais en chemin, il senti une douleur lui traverser le ventre, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il se plaqua un poing sur le ventre, grimaçant de douleur, puis tomba au sol de tout son long. Sam et Kevin accoururent vers lui, criant son nom, mais l'ange ne répondit pas, il était inconscient.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castiel ouvrit un oeil. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour prendre conscience qu'il se trouvait sur le lit de Dean et que ce dernier était assis à côté de lui. Il essaya de se redresser et gémit légèrement de douleur en faisait travailler ses abdominaux.

\- Cas', ne bouge pas... ! S'exclama Dean en le voyant se réveiller, l'obligeant à rester étendu.

\- Dean, ça va, je t'assure. J'ai fait un malaise mais c'est passé.

Dean n'était pas convaincu mais laissa malgré tout l'ange se redresser.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda brusquement l'ange, paniqué.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est 23h30, on a encore un peu de temps.

\- Il faut rejoindre les autres ! Dit Castiel en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Cas', du calme, reprends un peu tes esprits déjà...

\- Tout va bien Dean !

Dean n'était pas tranquille mais il ne pouvait pas retenir Castiel non plus, sa présence étant nécessaire pour l'incantation.

\- Promets-moi de te mettre de côté, une fois que l'incantation sera faite... Demanda-t-il alors à l'ange.

Castiel sourit au chasseur, lui posant une main sur la joue. Il lui répondit sur un ton un rien ironique :  
\- N'oublie pas que je suis un ange du Seigneur, un soldat du Paradis. Je sais me battre. Je ne suis pas l'être faible que tu sembles croire que je suis.

Dean sourit à son tour. Il est vrai qu'il avait tendance à l'oublier. Mais il fallait avouer que Castiel n'avait rien d'un soldat du Paradis quand il cherchait comment utiliser une simple télécommande de télévision, l'observant comme une invention du diable.

\- Tu es affaiblit, tu n'as plus accès à ta grâce Cas'...

\- Et toi tu n'as jamais eu de grâce, malgré tout tu te bats. Donc laisse-moi me battre aussi.

Dean serra les lèvres et accepta à contre coeur. Que faire d'autres... ?  
Il aida l'ange à se redresser, ceci lui confirmant d'autant plus que l'emplumé n'était pas apte à se battre, mais ne dit rien, et tout deux rejoignirent Kevin et Sam qui s'étaient chargés de tout préparer.  
Ils demandèrent à l'ange comment il se sentait et virent que celui-ci tentait de garder la face alors que son heure était peut-être arrivée. Ils ne doutaient pas que la déesse n'attendrait pas la fin du cinquième jour pour tuer Castiel s'ils l'invoquaient cette nuit, mais ils devaient le tenter.  
La dernière demi-heure sembla durer une éternité, mais une fois minuit moins cinq arrivée, ils trouvèrent le temps rapide, trop rapide...

D'un regard, Kevin demanda à l'ange et son frère s'ils étaient près à ce que l'incantation soit prononcée. Tout deux acceptèrent silencieusement, d'un hochement de tête...

Et Kevin commença à lire.

* * *

 _MOUAHAHAHAH ! Je sais, je suis méchante... ]:))  
Bon, ce 18e chapitre est un peu sadique, promis, vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps pour connaître la suite ! ;)  
_

 _ **RÉPONSES REVIEWS :**_ _  
Merci merci merci merci ! Tous vos messages me font terriblement plaisir !  
_

 _Mes réponses :_

 _ **Elyrine :  
** Merci infiniment pour ta review, terriblement motivante et flatteuse ! Je sais, j'ai été sadique pour ce chapitre aussi :p mais la suite arrive bientôt ! Courage ! :D Il faut bien que j'entretienne un peu le suspens ! :D **  
**_

 _ **Adalas :  
**_ _Disons que ce que j'espérais surtout dévoiler dans le chapitre précédant c'est un peu plus du pourquoi la malédiction ne se brise pas ; le déni de Dean.  
_

 _ **CptJackHarkness :  
**_ _Oh c'est chouette si tu as aimé. Voilà donc la suite, Kevin annonçant enfin qu'il sait (parce que me*de au bout d'un moment !) et l'invocation est lancée... Castiel, mourra, mourra pas... ? On le saura bientôt ! :D  
_

 _ **solariene :  
** Auras-tu raison ? :p Seul moyen de le savoir : lire la suite ! :D Mouaha ! Hum... -_-' Qui sait ? Suis-je du genre à lancer des fins dramatiques ? Nul ne le sait... :p **  
**_

 _ **barjy02 :  
**_ _Castiel est prêt à tout pour Dean, on le sait depuis longtemps. Mais Dean aussi, il a juste une malédiction sur le dos qui l'entrave un peu dans ses pensées et, du coup, ses actions... Forcément, sinon, ce serait trop facile, Dean ne laissant jamais personne mourir pour lui... !  
_


	20. Chapter 19

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
_ _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.)_

 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte. Je relis régulièrement, donc certaines fautes sont susceptibles de disparaître, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de quelques rebelles..._

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
CHAPITRE 19**  
rating T  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La poussière se mit à tourner dans la pièce, s'envolant jusqu'à former une colonne de laquelle des éclaires blancs et éblouissants étaient projetés contre les murs et le plafond du donjon.  
Dean et Castiel se tenaient au centre du pentagramme censé emprisonner la déesse, droits comme des "i". Castiel gardait ses ailes contre lui, celles-ci devenant plus sombres au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Tous les quatre gardaient le regard fixé sur la colonne de poussière qui prenait doucement la forme de la créature qu'ils attendaient.  
Elle semblait plus grande que dans leur souvenirs, atteignant pratiquement le plafond, très impressionnante.

Quand enfin la Baïsharjitù eu sa forme complète, sorte de statue aux longs doigts acérés, elle semblait surprise de se trouver au bunker des Hommes de Lettres. Elle observa rapidement autour d'elle et afficha ce qui semblait être un sourire tout en faisant face au quatre hommes.

\- Bonsoir. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus invoquée. C'est toujours assez étrange, mais je suis très flattée. Je vous manquais ?

Kevin recula d'un pas, non pas apeuré mais afin de laisser la place à Sam de s'approcher, lui qui tenait le pieu en bois d'arc de Cupidon.  
La Baïsharjitù ne l'avait pas manqué mais fit mine de rien et, sans perdre son attention sur Sam, jeta un oeil aux amoureux.

\- C'est magnifique, vous vous êtes trouvés et malgré ça, vous n'avez pas été fichus de vous prouvez vos sentiments, déclara la déesse avant d'éclater de rire, satisfaite.

\- Ta gueule poufiasse ! S'emporta Dean en se jetant en avant, retenu par Castiel qui ouvrit si brusquement ses ailes devant le chasseur que Dean cru un instant que la lumière avait été éteinte.

Les ailes de Castiel étaient devenues si sombres que plus aucune lueurs ne s'y reflétaient, elles n'étaient plus qu'une ombre obscure, reflétant la colère de l'ange. Elles empêchaient Dean d'avancer, formant un mur protecteur devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Cas' ? S'étonna Dean.

Sam profita de cet instant pour tenter une approche et de planter le pieu dans le flanc de la Baïsharjitù mais elle fut plus rapide que le brun et l'envoya valser contre le mur opposé, le pieu roulant sous une des bibliothèques métalliques qui les entouraient. Sam était un peu sonné mais se redressa malgré tout, juste à temps pour voir Castiel sauter sur la créature, se donnant de l'élan avec ses ailes.

Dean hurlait le nom de l'ange, terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse être blessé, mais Castiel semblait maitriser la situation, en équilibre sur le dos de la déesse de pierre, il réussit à lui faire perdre l'équilibre en lui frappant la tête avant de lui écraser la gorge en croisant ses bras autour de son cou. La Baïsharjitù ne semblait pas apprécier d'être ainsi traité. Elle tournait sur elle-même, tentant de se débarrasser de l'ange qui tenait bon.  
Sam approcha à son tour de la statue, la contourna rapidement, s'approchant des ingrédients qui avaient servit à l'invoquer. Il jeta quelques fleurs séchées dans le reste de sang qui se trouvait dans la coupelle, sur l'autel, mélangea rapidement le tout et le lança sur la déesse qui se mit à hurler de douleur, tombant à genoux.

Castiel n'avait pas lâché le cou de la créature, ne perdant pas de force, il tenait bon. Dean et Kevin profitèrent de ce court instant pour s'approcher à leur tour pour frapper mais la Baïsharjitù se redressa d'un coup, comme enragée. Elle frappa lourdement Kevin qui fut assommé et projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dean eu droit au même traitement. Il ne fut qu'un peu sonné mais la douleur qu'il ressentit lui donna l'impression de se briser en mille morceaux. Sam suivit quelques secondes après, et enfin, ce fut Castiel qui fut attrapé.

La créature l'avait saisit avec une telle puissance qu'il lâcha prise et, sans comprendre comment, se retrouva plaqué au sol, aux pieds de la déesse. Un grand craquement se fit entendre et Castiel ne pu retenir une grimace de douleur intense. Une de ses ailes venait d'être brisée contre le sol.

\- Cas' ! S'écria Dean en essayant de trouver la force de s'approcher. Lâche-le, sale pute !  
Mais ses jambes avaient du mal à supporter son poids, un de ses bras ne bougeait plus, sa vue était floue...

Castiel fut soulevé par la créature, elle le tenait par la tête, ses longs doigts fins se plantant dans son crâne. Castiel se débattait comme il pouvait, une aile fouettant le vide alors que l'autre pendant lamentablement le long de son corps. Elle semblait poisseuse. Dean compris qu'elle était couverte de sang, malgré sa noirceur qui cachait le rouge qui la salissait.

La Baïsharjitù se mit à rire, accompagnant les cris de douleur de l'ange, et elle pris plaisir à regarder Dean dans les yeux au moment où, de sa main libre, elle entailla le torse et le ventre de l'ange qu'elle tenait encore suspendu au-dessus du sol.  
Castiel cria une dernière fois avant de sentir sa gorge se remplir de sang.  
Dean hurla aussi, suppliant. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Comment avait-il pu échouer de la sorte ?  
Sam retrouvait quelque peu ses esprits et fut horrifié de découvrir la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

La créature riait de plus belle quand tout à coup elle se figea dans une expression mi-surprise, mi-apeurée.  
Elle relâcha Castiel qui tomba lourdement par terre, et s'écroula juste après, faisant apparaître Kevin qui se trouvait juste derrière, tenant encore le pieu dans les mains, laissant deviner qu'il venait de s'en servir.  
Du sang s'échappait de sa bouche, de son nez, il tenait un bras contre lui, peut-être cassé, mais malgré tout, il s'était relevé, avait attrapé le pieu sous la bibliothèque et avait pu s'en servir.

La Baïsharjitù ne bougeait plus, ses yeux étaient devenus blancs, elle semblait être devenue une vraie statue, rigide, sans vie. Kevin en profita pour donner un nouveau coup, de toute la force qui lui restait, sur la tête de la déesse, la décapitant net, sa tête explosant au sol.

Dean trouva enfin la force de se déplacer jusqu'à Castiel qui était étendu par-terre dans un état qui ne manqua pas de lui rappeler son premier cauchemar. Le visage de l'ange était couvert de sang, ses habits étaient en lambeaux, son aile brisée semblait molle.

\- Cas' ne me laisse pas ! S'écria Dean en le prenant contre lui, sous le regard triste et coupable de Sam et Kevin.

Mais Castiel ne bougeait pas, il ne semblait plus respirer, ses yeux, mi-clos, n'exprimait plus rien.  
Dean pleurait sans retenue, serrant Castiel contre lui, ne tenant pas compte de la douleur que chaque mouvement lui faisait ressentir. Ses larmes se mélangeaient au sang qui couvrait le visage de l'ange.

\- Non Cas', tu n'as pas le droit... Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si tu m'abandonnes... ?

Dean secouait l'ange, espérant le voir réagir. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il n'avait pas réussi à lui exprimer son amour. Au point que Castiel en était mort... La culpabilité grossissait en lui, une culpabilité si forte qu'elle se transformait en rage, en haine contre lui-même.  
Sam et Kevin n'osaient pas bouger, regardant Dean agripper les cheveux de Castiel tout en collant son visage contre celui de son âme-soeur, sans vie.

\- Cas'... Souffla Dean dans un sanglot avant de l'embrasser doucement. Je... Je t'aime...

Sam baissa les yeux, la scène était trop difficile à regarder. Il sentit la souffrance monter en lui aussi, se transformer en larmes. Il détourna les yeux mais une grande lumière envahissant la pièce lui fit relever la tête.  
De chaque blessure sur le corps de Castiel s'échappait un léger éclat lumineux qui ressemblait à sa grâce. Alors que les plaies se refermaient à une vitesse impressionnantes, l'ange ouvrit brusquement les yeux, inspira profondément avant de se mettre à tousser lourdement sous le regard stupéfait de Dean qui le lâcha aussitôt.

\- C-... Cas' ? S'étonna-t-il d'une petite voix.

Castiel se planqua une main sur la tête avant de refaire face à Dean et demanda :  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Dean n'arrivait pas à répondre. Il se demandait s'il rêvait mais la douleur de sa jambe lui fit comprendre que tout était bel et bien réel. Il sentit une joie intense l'envahir. Les yeux humides, il lâcha un sourire soulagé mais encore terriblement tendu. Il avait eu tellement peur. Il se sentait d'ailleurs encore un peu tremblant. Il avait du mal à y croire.

Castiel s'approcha du chasseur, posa sa main sur son front et lui soigna ses blessures. Dean se laissa faire, fermant les yeux, profitant de cette vague de chaleur qu'il avait eu peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir sentir en lui.  
Une fois qu'il fut guérit, il attrapa Castiel par le col de son t-shirt, lui frappa l'arrière de la tête, et se mit à crier :  
\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu ! Ne me fais plus jamais ça ! Tu entends ?!

\- Qu-quoi ? Mais... Je n'ai...

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Dean qui se plaquèrent contre les siennes, faisant rire Kevin et Sam qui avaient observés la scène sans un mot, laissant les deux âmes-soeurs se retrouver.  
Dean lâcha enfin l'ange, le repoussant, faussement en colère alors que Sam et Kevin s'approchèrent à leur tour, boitillant chacun à leur façon suite à leurs blessures.

\- Heureux de te revoir Cas', lui lança alors Sam en entourant l'ange de ses bras.

Castiel sourit et pris également l'asiatique dans ses bras qui se rigidifia sous l'effet de la douleur. L'ange s'excusa, réalisant que lui et Sam avaient également besoin d'une petite séance de soin qu'il réalisa sans se faire prier.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De l'ordre avait été fait après cette bataille. Tous avaient laissé leur joie de voir Castiel en vie s'exprimer.  
Dean restait Dean. Il était heureux, il regardait Castiel en souriant, il lui touchait parfois la main en passant à coté de lui, lui caressant les doigts qu'il avait attrapé tout en s'éloignant, discrètement, de petite gestes tendre qui auraient pu passer inaperçus. Il ne voulait pas en faire trop, il avait encore du mal. Mais il ne voulait plus se retenir non plus.

Tous assis autour de la table de la salle principale, ils avaient ouvert quelques bières histoire de fêter leur victoire.

\- C'est quand même dingue ! Il ne manquait pas grand chose pourtant. Avait lancé Kevin depuis sa place.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Sam.

\- De ton imbécile de frère, commença Kevin, se reprenant un regard noir de la part du concerné qui ne dit pourtant rien, attendant la suite. Il devait juste avouer ses sentiments à Cas' et il le fait sans utiliser le vocabulaire de base : "Je t'aime" !

Dean détourna la tête, agacé. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait aussi simple. La solution était d'une simplicité affligeante, au point qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois qu'elle pouvait être celle-ci. Il pensait pourtant avoir prouvé ses sentiments, mais il était vrai aussi qu'il lui avait toujours été plus facile de coucher avec une personne, risquer sa vie pour d'autres et même des inconnus, mettre sa fierté de côté face à qui que ce soit, plutôt que de dire "je t'aime". Il ne le disait que rarement, et uniquement à son frère.

Sam et Castiel riaient en entendant le prophète parler, voyant que cela mettait Dean un peu mal à l'aise.  
Dean décida de changer de sujet et demanda à l'ange :  
\- Si la malédiction est terminée, pourquoi est-ce que tes ailes sont encore visibles ?

Tous se lancèrent des regards interrogatifs, Castiel fronça les sourcils et répondit simplement :  
\- Mes ailes sont invisibles Dean... Tu peux les voir ?

Dean lança un regard à son frère, lui demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait aussi les voir mais Sam hocha la tête négativement. Il ne les voyait plus.

\- Bah, je... Je crois oui... Même qu'elles sont... Elles sont oranges claires, presque beiges sur les pointes.

Castiel sourit doucement avant de dire :  
\- C'est exact. Du coup, j'ai l'impression que tu es privilégié, ma grâce te donne le droit de les voir alors qu'elle les cache aux yeux de tous.

\- Ta grâce à compris que Dean était spécial pour toi, lui dit Kevin en buvant une gorgée de bière tout en lançant un regard taquin au chasseur.

Dean grommela de plus belle mais devait avouer qu'au fond de lui, il se sentait réellement honoré par ce privilège. Il en aurait sourit s'il ne cherchait pas à afficher uniquement son air contrarié, mais il n'était pas convainquant.

\- Au fait Kevin, dit soudainement Dean, je ne t'ai pas remercié... D'avoir tué la... Bashartruc...

Kevin sourit, leva sa bière, et dit :  
\- Pas d'quoi !

Dean leva sa bière à son tour en direction du prophète et, plus timidement, lui demanda :  
\- Et depuis quand tu... Tu as deviné... ? Pour...  
Il n'osa pas finir et se contenta de se pointer du doigt, lui et Castiel.

\- Il était le premier à savoir, il le savait avant même que tu reçoives la malédiction, répondit Sam en riant.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Dean en ouvrant grand les yeux. Mais... Mais comment ?

\- Parce que ça saute aux yeux... Déclara Kevin en finissant sa boisson. Ta nervosité dès que Cas' t'approchait, ton inquiétude sitôt qu'il était dans le pétrin... C'était flagrant.

Dean remarqua les ailes de Castiel devenir intégralement beige avant de se teinter discrètement de rose et surpris l'ange à sourire, de son demi-sourire habituel. Ce sourire qui plaisait à Dean. Et le chasseur sourit à son tour, ne cherchant plus à se défendre.  
Oui, son âme-soeur était un mec. Mais c'était aussi et surtout un ange - un putain d'ange sexy - et ça, c'était la classe !

* * *

 _Voilà le 19e chapitre !  
La malédiction est enfin tombée ! Alors... !? Pas trop déçus/es par cette finalité ?  
Bah ouais, dire "je t'aime" est un peu cliché, mais c'est une base, et on sait tous/tes que Dean à beaucoup de peine avec ces trois mots..._

 _J'ai presque l'impression que c'est allé un peu vite, mais je ne me voyais pas faire durer le "combat" sur deux chapitres.  
J'aurais eu l'impression de faire durer pour rien.  
_

 _Comme vous l'aurez vu, je n'ai pas écrit "FIN" en bas du chapitre parce que je compte terminer avec un épilogue, ouaip !  
Donc encore un petit chapitre pour conclure et l'histoire sera bel et bien terminée ! ^^  
 **Aux curieux/ses qui voudront connaître l'après, on se retrouve pour l'épilogue tout rapidement !**_

 _ **RÉPONSES REVIEWS :**_ _  
Merci merci merci merci ! Tous vos messages me font terriblement plaisir !_

 _Mes réponses :_

 _ **barjy02 :  
** Mourir, s'embrasser, coucher avec, etc. En effet, cela aurait pu être de belles preuves d'amour. Mais venant de Dean, c'était du "déjà vu" donc sans valeur. Voilà pourquoi ce choix, simple, qui j'espère ne te déçoit pas trop... :)_

 _ **Elyrine :  
**_ _:)) Mouarf, désolée de te faire me détester de la sorte ! Mais j'apprécie que tu apprécies mon histoire au point de te faire tant de mal ! :p Quoique... Je m'en veux un peu malgré tout... Ceci dit, voilà les réponses ! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop rude ! ^^  
_

 _ **solariene :  
**_ _Mais sors de ma tête ! Tu devines tout ma parole ! :p Donc voilà le final et bravo pour tes idées qui étaient souvent dans le juste ! ^^  
_

 _ **CptJackHarkness :  
**_ _Vous voilà servi ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus ! ^^  
_

 _ **Adalas :  
**_ _Parfois, c'est la simplicité la solution, comme nous le montre la solution au problème ici. Comme je l'ai déjà dit plus haut, j'espère que tu ne trouveras pas non plus trop simple, du coup, comme solution. M'enfin, c'était la solution choisie depuis le début :p Voilà pourquoi rien ne venait à bout de la malédiction. Le jour où Dean dira facilement "je t'aime" on le saura ! :D  
_


	21. Épilogue

**« Sauve-moi... »**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Parring :**_ _Total Destiel  
_ _ **Rating :**_ _entre T et MA en fonction des chapitres.  
_ _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural a été entièrement créé par Eric Kripke, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la version d'histoire proposée ci-dessous.  
La créature est une pure invention de mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous semblera crédible._  
 _ **Spoiler :**_ _On retrouve des éléments de la série jusqu'à la saison 10, cependant certains éléments peuvent être quelque peu différents à ce  
que la série raconte (ex. Kevin est vivant, Castiel n'a jamais couché avec personne, etc.)_

 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, les mots disparus ou autre étrangetés qui aurait pu se glisser dans le texte. Je relis régulièrement, donc certaines fautes sont susceptibles de disparaître, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de quelques rebelles..._

* * *

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
ÉPILOGUE**  
rating T  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **:: 3 mois plus tard ::**

Il était 2 heure du matin, Sam et Dean montaient la garde dans l'Impala, buvant un reste de café tiède histoire de se garder éveillés. Dean avait les yeux rivé sur la maison qu'ils suspectaient être un repère de goules. Dean aurait fixé n'importe quoi tant que ce n'était pas son frère.  
Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient sur cette enquête. Elle aurait très bien pu être prise en charge par des chasseurs débutants, mais Dean avait insisté, pensant que ça lui changerait les idées. Il s'était trompé.

Dans le silence qui régnait dans la voiture, Sam lança doucement :  
\- Dean... ?

Sans quitter la maison des yeux, l'interpellé répondit, quelque peu nerveux, devinant d'avance de quoi son frère allait lui parler.

\- Dean, est-ce que tout va bien ?

L'aîné soupira avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Sam souffla à son tour, agacé, puis lança :  
\- Te fous pas de moi ! Ça fait une semaine que tu n'oses plus me regarder en face, tu me parles uniquement de boulot, etc. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Dean quitte enfin la maison des yeux pour les baisser sur son café froid qu'il tenait d'une main. Il cherchait quoi répondre à son frère mais celui-ci devina.

\- C'est à cause de l'autre soir ?

Sans rien dire, Dean releva la tête, fixant à nouveau la maison. Il sentait ses oreilles chauffer et n'osa rien ajouter. Son silence suffisait à confirmer.

\- Écoute Dean, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Je...

Sam prit une seconde pour trouver ses mots avant d'enfin déclarer :  
\- Ça fait trois mois que tu lui as avoué tes sentiments. Il faudrait commencer à assumer. Combien de fois je t'ai surpris pendant que tu t'envoyais en l'air avec une nana trouvée dans un bar. Alors, oui, là c'était Cas', mais c'est pas une raison pour en faire tout un plat ! D'autant que d'habitude, vous étiez moins discret, c'est justement ce qui m'a fait pensé que tu étais seul !

\- Je t'ai dit pourquoi c'était bruyant d'habitude ! S'écria soudainement Dean. Depuis que Cas' à retrouvé sa grâce, il... Il a...

\- Oui, je sais, il gère mal son excitation et à tendance à tout faire exploser. Justement, tout ça, tu as osé m'en parler... Enfin, la bière et le whisky aidant, mais tu étais conscient de ce que tu me confiais.

\- Je te confiais surtout qu'on ne faisait rien... Justement. On ne pouvait pas. Il devait apprendre à contrôler sa grâce... Du coup... On voulait commencer doucement cette fois-ci... Finit Dean en rougissant de plus belle, ce qui fit sourire Sam malgré lui, sachant pertinemment que cela n'aiderait pas son frère à se détendre. Et d'ailleurs, Dean le fit comprendre en lui balançant un coup dans l'épaule, faisant d'autant plus rire Sam, malgré la douleur.

\- Du calme Dean, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends que tu sois mal à l'aise, mais je ne te juge pas.

Sam marqua une pause, attendant que son aîné se calme effectivement, et une fois que Dean eut l'air plus calme, Sam ajouta :  
\- Je ne t'imaginais juste pas faire ce genre de chose, j'aurais plutôt pensé que ce serait Cas' qui tiendrait ce rôle...

Dean toussa sa gorgée de café avant de redonner un coup à son frère, rouge de colère, pendant que Sam éclatait de rire.

Sam se permettait plus facilement de rire de la relation que son frère avait avec l'ange maintenant que Castiel n'était plus en danger. Il faut dire que Dean avait encore un peu de mal à faire preuve de tendresse envers Castiel, et, même s'il acceptait celle de l'ange, il était toujours un peu nerveux à l'idée qu'une personne puisse les surprendre.

Puis il y avait eu ce fameux soir où, après avoir un peu trop bu, Dean avait littéralement repoussé les avances d'une charmante jeune femme pour déclarer fièrement que son coeur était déjà pris, renforçant ses paroles d'un baiser délicatement posé aux coins des lèvres de Castiel qui s'était retrouvé figé de stupéfaction et n'avait su comment réagir face à ce geste.  
Suite à quoi, Castiel avait été fougueusement attiré dans la chambre de Dean, sous les regards amusés et surpris de Sam et Kevin. Puis vint l'explosion... La porte de la chambre de Dean qui fut projetée contre le mur d'en face. Kevin et Sam s'étaient précipités, découvrant, à travers la poussière, un ange et un chasseur tout deux torse nu, couvert de poussière, le premier debout face au second assis sur son lit. Tout deux étaient encore sous le choc de l'explosion.

Quand Sam avait demandé à son frère ce qui s'était passé, Dean avait simplement répondu qu'ils avaient trop bu, sans en dire davantage. Cela aurait pu convaincre le cadet si l'incident ne s'était pas répété trois fois dans la chambre de Dean - faisant exploser le lit et le matelas du chasseur, un des murs qui donnait sur la pièce d'à côté et une nouvelle fois la porte - puis une fois dans la salle de bain - la cabine de douche finissant en millier d'éclats de verre - et enfin une fois à la cuisine, propulsant le contenu des placards au centre de la pièce.  
Dean avait fini par avouer à Sam que Castiel avait du mal à contrôler la puissance de son excitation. Autant avant la malédiction, les sentiments de l'ange étaient écrasés par sa grâce, autant maintenant qu'ils avaient pu s'exprimer, ils ne se laissaient plus écraser et s'exprimaient avec toute la force dont ils avaient toujours rêver de s'exprimer.

« Et ses ailes... Tu les vois toujours ? » Avait demandé Sam. Dean avait répondu qu'il en était de même pour les ailes ; seul les fortes émotions lui permettait de voir les ailes, mais la plupart du temps, elles étaient invisibles.

Les amoureux avaient donc pris la décision d'y aller doucement, afin de permettre à Castiel de contrôler la montée de son excitation. Voilà comment Dean s'était retrouvé à embrasser le ventre nu de Castiel avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait, tout en lui défaisant la braguette, l'ange couché sur le lit, prenant appuis sur ses coudes, Dean en appuis sur un genou, à cheval sur Castiel.  
C'est sur cette scène que Sam était tombé en faisant irruption dans la chambre de son frère, persuadé que ce dernier était seul.  
Dean se remercia d'avoir pris son temps et d'en être encore qu'au stade des bisous, mais la suite se laissant facilement deviner, il était aussi mal à l'aise que s'il avait été surpris le membre en bouche.  
Sam était ressortit aussitôt tout en s'excusant, sincèrement confus. Castiel n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer et n'avait pas été particulièrement embêté par l'apparition de Sam, même s'il savait parfaitement que la convention n'accepte pas forcément de visite pendant ce genre d'acte. Dean, quant à lui, était figé, fixant la porte, là où son frère avait disparu.

\- Tu te sens bien ? Avait alors demandé Castiel.

\- Mon frère vient de me surprendre à deux doigts de te tailler une pipe, mais tout va bien !

\- Et ça, c'est gênant ?

\- Évidemment ! S'était écrié Dean en se redressant complètement, extrêmement tendu.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise...

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Cas'... C'est moi... Faut que j'arrive à me lâcher un peu. Mais c'est tellement nouveau pour moi...

\- De faire l'amour avec un homme ? Avait demandé Castiel.

\- De faire l'amour... Avec un homme... Que j'aime... Avait complété Dean en embrassant ardemment l'ange qui l'avait repoussé brusquement.

Dean avait reculé, surpris, et Castiel s'était expliqué :  
\- Pardon, mais si tu m'embrasses comme ça, je ne promets pas de contrôler ma grâce...

Et Dean s'était mis à rire.  
Il pensait que ça passerait, il pensait que ce serait vite oublié, mais à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à son frère, Dean était mal à l'aise. Il repensait à chaque fois à ce qu'avait du voir Sam, et pensait que Sam se remémorait pareil. Il avait donc commencé à éviter son regard et à lui parler le moins possible, uniquement de l'échange d'information. Au bout de deux jours, Dean les avait lancé sur cette mission de goules, se disant qu'en mission, pris dans l'action, jouant les agents du FBI avec des inconnus, cela lui permettrait d'oublier toute cette histoire.

Mais non.  
Voilà pourquoi, dans la voiture, Dean était toujours aussi tendu avec son frère.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas... Dit Sam après quelques secondes de calme.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- D'être si coincé... Je pensais qu'une fois tes sentiments avoués, tu en aurais joué, riant de toi-même. D'habitude, quand quelque chose est susceptible de te mettre mal à l'aise, tu l'assumes pleinement et tu le mets même en avant.

\- D'habitude, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Sam acquiesça en silence, pris une gorgée de café à présent complètement froid, puis Dean pris une inspiration avant de poursuivre :  
\- Mais tu as raison... Il n'y a pas de raison que cela me préoccupe autant... Pour une fois qu'il m'arrive une merde agréable, autant en profiter tant que ça dure !

Et il avait lancé un large sourire à Sam, le regardant enfin droit dans les yeux, avant de lui lancer un clin d'oeil, finir son café et lancer :  
\- Et si on allait éclater la tronche de deux ou trois goules ?

\- Avec joie !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Alors, cette chasse ? Lança Kevin depuis la bibliothèque en entendant rentrer les deux frères.

\- Douze goules en moins sur notre bonne vieille Terre, répondit fièrement Dean en lançant ses lames sanguinolentes sur la table, face à Kevin en train d'étudier.

\- Merci Dean... Lança l'asiatique avec un air de dégoût non retenu en observant les armes.

Kevin lança un petit coup d'oeil à Sam pour savoir comment allait Dean, ayant également remarqué son malaise depuis quelques jours, sans pour autant en connaître la raison précise. Sam lui fit un léger signe de tête pour lui signaler que tout allait mieux.

\- J'ai envie de pizza... Déclara alors l'aîné Winchester en attrapant son portable pour appeler le livreur, puis se tournant face à son frère et au prophète. Ça vous va ?

Tout deux acceptèrent d'un hochement de tête, quand Dean cria à travers la pièce :  
\- Cas', ça te concerne aussi... Pizza, ça te va ?

Bruissements d'ailes. Castiel apparu dans la pièce, apparemment surpris.

\- Bonsoir... Lança l'ange à l'assemblée, sourcils froncés.

\- Pizza Cas' ? Redemanda Dean en lançant un regard aguicheur à l'ange.

\- Heu, je... Suppose que ou-oui, bafouilla Castiel.

Et Dean posa un petit bisou au coin de la bouche de l'ange avant de lancer l'appel au livreur, laissant Castiel sans voix, esquissant un léger sourire ému.

\- Il s'est décidé ? Souffla alors Kevin à Sam.

\- Faut croire... Répondit Sam en regardant son frère.

 **:: FIN ::**

* * *

 _Pardon pour le temps d'attente pour l'épilogue (en plus, même pas un chapitre important...) mais j'étais en pleine élaboration d'un OS (peut-être, ou pas... Je ne sais pas encore) avec Charlie :p  
Bref, ceci ne m'excuse pas pour autant !  
Donc voilà juste un petit épilogue pour parler de Dean qui a du mal à s'assumer mais qui fini par s'ouvrir...  
Bah oui, c'est pas si évident pour lui, y a beaucoup d'éléments qui le perturbent, faut qu'il s'y fasse... !  
Bref, donc voilà !_

Donc deux fic en tête pour la suite.  
Comme je dis plus haut, un OS Destiel (pour le moment, mais cela deviendra peut-être une histoire longue, je ne sais pas encore...) avec Charlie.  
Et une fic plus longue, encore un Destiel (bah oui, on change pas une équipe qui gagne) mais en second plan de la chasse... Enfin, c'est l'idée de base. Je n'en sais pas plus alors je n'en dis pas plus, il faut que l'histoire se fasse doucement. Humour et décalage au programme. Rien de sérieux dans cette future histoire !  
Bref, voilà

 _pour les projets à venir... !_ ** _  
_**

 _ **RÉPONSES REVIEWS :**_ _  
Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews qui m'ont énormément motivées pour écrire la suite au plus vite !  
J'espère que vous n'aurez pas été deçus/es par la suite d'événements !  
Merci pour tout ! Vous êtes vraiment une source de motivation !  
_

 _Mes réponses :_

 _ ** _ **CptJackHarkness :  
**_** _Et voilà, la suite et fin. Un petit plus de l'après. J'espère que l'h_ _istoire t'aura plus. Merci de m'avoir lue et suivie !_ ** _ **  
**_**_

 _ **barjy02 :  
** Heureuse que tu ne sois pas déçue par la finalité ! Ouf ! Et oui, je pensais aussi que les ailes de Cas peuvent être encombrantes, c'était aussi pour ça que je voulais écrire un épilogue, pour préciser que ce n'était pas constant... ;) On est d'accord ! Merci encore beaucoup pour tes reviews ! **  
**_

 _ **solariene :  
** Merci pour ta review, effectivement, j'ai l'impression que tu étais sur la même longueur d'onde que moi pour ce coup ! :p Mais c'était amusant ! Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu ma fic et merci pour tes reviews ! **  
**_

 _ **Elyrine :  
** Merci, j'ai un peu de mal avec les scènes d'actions xD Tu me diras, entre l'action et les lemons, où est-ce que je me sens à l'aise ? Mais hum, bref. Autant j'aime lire des moments d'action bien écrit, autant moi j'ai du mal car j'arrive mal à retranscrire quand des choses se passent simultanément. Pas facile tout ça.  
En tout cas, je suis contente que mon idée du "je t'aime" t'ait plu et merci d'avoir suivit ma fic et pour tes reviews ! **  
**_

 _ **Courtney Ackles :  
** Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et merci pour tes reviews ! Voilà le petit épilogue, j'espère qu'il t'aura plu ! **  
**_


	22. Lexique couleurs

**Lexique des émotions / couleurs**

Chose promise, chose due !  
Voilà la liste des couleurs qu'affichaient les ailes de Castiel quand celles-ci étaient visibles et exprimaient ses sentiments par des couleurs.  
Si vous n'avez pas lu la fic et que vous souhaitez le faire, je vous propose de le faire sans connaître la signification des couleurs, c'est plus amusant :D

 **Et voici la signification :**  
\- Beige : joie / plaisir (petit bonheur)  
\- Bordeaux : excitation  
\- Blanc : neutre  
\- Bleu : apaisement  
\- Flame (degradé jaune à bordeaux) : passion  
\- Gris clair : contrarié  
\- Gris foncé : peur  
\- Indigo : colère  
\- Jaune : envie (sexe)  
\- Noir : combat / rage  
\- Orange vif : amusé  
\- Pêche : forte joie / grand bonheur  
\- Rose pâle : tendresse  
\- Rose pétant : rire  
\- Turquoise : gêne / timide  
\- Vert pâle : nervosité  
\- Violet : tension

Voilà !  
J'ai copié la petite liste que je m'étais faite, donc normalement, il n'en manque pas. S'il en manque, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !


End file.
